An Unexpected Mate
by StingxLucy100
Summary: After loosing a fight to Sting, Natsu is forced to give Lucy to Sting. Sting then marks Lucy, which made her his full time mate. At first Sting doesn't give a shit about Lucy. But then he starts to feel something. Does he really have feelings after all for the Fairy Tail Mage? I'm still working on this story! (It's in PROGRESS)
1. The After Party

**An Unexpected Mate **

-And the winner is... Fairy Tail! The crowd cheered, and roared. After seven years of losing and coming in last, Fairy Tail has taken a huge comeback by getting in first place in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy felt tears of joy coming to her eyes, as she gave a hug to every member in Fairy Tail. Natsu put his arm around Lucy and grinned at her.

"We did it Luce! We proved those Sabertooth bastards wrong!" Erza and Gray started walking towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Well Flame Brain, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you outdid yourself out their handling Sting and Rogue all by yourself" Gray said.

"Agreed. I'm proud of you Natsu" Erza exclaimed then punching him playfully in the arm.

Lucy gave her brightest smile to Natsu, and just started laughing. Little did Lucy know that Sting of the Twin Dragons has been staring at Lucy the whole time.

_Speaking of the Twin Dragons..._ Lucy then turned her head to the other side of the arena where Sabertooth was. At that moment, she had locked eyes with the none other famous Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.

Sting rested his head on his hand, examining the blonde girl. He smirked at her, while looking her up and down. At that moment, Rogue out of nowhere, came and stood next to Sting. Rogue tried to look in the direction of what Sting had been staring at for the past couple of minutes. Lector was also trying to figure out who was making Sting act this way.

"So that's Natsu-san's girl? Heh, seems more like my type of girl." Sting had to admit Lucy was pretty hot. From her face to her amazing body. Sting watched as Natsu started hugging Lucy and putting his arms around her. He didn't know why but he felt frustrated that Natsu got to touch Lucy all he wanted and be with her a lot.

_Why am I even acting like this? I don't even know this damn girl. Any other way she's a fairy. A worthless, weak, pathetic fairy. _

He growled in his throat, and clutched his fist tightly. Despite that, he drew back his attention on Lucy. Sting licked his lips pleasantly and thought what would happen if Natsu-san's girl was taken away from him by someone else.

Lucy gazed over at Sabertooth again and then totally felt uncomfortable once she saw Sting do that. _I mean, this guy despises Fairy Tail and its members. Why would he even bother looking over here?_

"It's Lucy you're looking at isn't it?" Rogue said with his straight, emotionless face. "Frosch thinks so too!" said the adorable exceed named Frosch. Sting turned around, his dark blue eyes looking as if he was about to kill them both on the spot.

"Never in my whole damn life would I go for a weakling like her" Sting said with his big ego attitude. Rogue just sighed, hoping this would have been interesting if he was actually.

He then paused, since Rogue had extremely good hearing **(due to being a dragon slayer)** he overheard Fairy Tail's master Makarov talking about some after party to celebrate and how every guild that was in the games are invited. Rogue turned to Sting who gave him that "did you hear that" look. Sting looked right back at Rogue.

"Apparently it's at one of the local bars in town" he then grinned mischievously, "Well whaddaya say Rogue. Shall we pay Fairy Tail a visit tonight?"

A Couple Hours Later at the Local Bar That Fairy Tail Reserved:

The guilds then showed up at the bar, except Sabertooth hasn't arrived yet. Cana shouted to everyone that sat down to get a drink "Oi! I'd like to see someone try and beat me and my drinking record. But who will so ever be declared as the lucky volunteer?"

Cana gazed around the room, holding her barrel in her hands. "YOU!" she pointed towards Bacchus, "Me and you rematch right now!" Bacchus laughed there was no way this woman was going to win.

The entertainment in the room was beyond entertaining. Lyon was in one corner arguing with Gray on how Juvia is his and their love is the realest thing ever and how nothing would ever keep them apart. "But Juvia loves Gray-sama!" she declared all cheerfully, hearts in her eyes.

The room was completely filled with laughter, and cheer everyone was actually getting along. Lucy stood with Erza and Natsu as they watched everyone having a good time. Jellal then came over and asked Erza to come dance with him. Erza's face then turned as scarlet as her hair.

"O-of course Jellal, I'd be happy to!" She turned around walking away with Jellal, smiling at Natsu and Lucy.

"I feel happy for Erza! She deserves to be happy." Lucy said.

"Oi! Natsu-San!"

Lucy then turned around to see who was calling out to Natsu. Then she froze, it was Sting and Rogue. Natsu stood close to Lucy, eyeing those guys and glaring at them.

"What do you want Sting?" Natsu asked. After all Natsu heard what Sting said about Lucy back at the tournament. Calling her a weak, pathetic, worthless fairy.

"I want a rematch. But this time, if I win, I get that blondie friend of yours. If you win, she's free to stay with you. So what do you say?" he smirked.


	2. Why Lucy?

**Chapter 2:**

"You know this actually gets me all fired up. So let's do this." Natsu smirked as his fist caught fire. Natsu then charged at Sting trying to punch him multiple times but to his surprise Sting dodged every single one of them. Natsu then jumped in the air. His body then was being covered by lightning and flames!

"Roar of the Thunder Flame Dragon" Natsu roared. He was pretty sure that did the trick, but he then noticed that Minerva had stopped the roar with her own bare hands again. He gritted his teeth in annoyance at the female mage as he readied himself for Sting's attack.

Lucy clutched her fist against her chest as she uneasily waited for Sting to make his move. And sure enough, there was the White Dragon Slayer charging off at Natsu with full speed.

Sting raised his hand as he swung with a white sphere engulfing his hand, "White Dragon's Punch." He then sends extremely fast barrages as Natsu tried blocking each fist that'd come into contact with his body.

"Holy Nova" Sting said with a loud tone as his hand began glowing with a white sphere surrounding it. He then grinned at Natsu as he was about to swing at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu gave a sly toothy grin as he swung his arm at Sting sending him flying into a nearby table as glass shattered everywhere. He then took each step as flames swallowed planks of the wooden floor. Each step was impacted with a strong force as it sent the wooden planks flying everywhere.

Lucy felt a rush of relief seeing that Natsu was having the upper-hand now in the fight. She smiled as Gray stood beside her placing a hand of confidence on her shoulder. He grinned at her which meant that Natsu wasn't going to lose no matter what even if it had her involved.

"Flame-brain may be an idiot, but he never loses a fight. Well he did once, and that was to me when we were younger" Gray said with a wide grin as he watched Natsu who was standing right in front of Sting now narrowing his eyes down at him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu said as he released a large quantity of flames from his mouth as it began charging at Sting who was sitting there with a grin on his face. Gray and Lucy widened their eyes to think that Sting was actually going to take the hit.

But suddenly, Natsu froze as his flames soon dissolved in his mouth. He stood there with widened eyes as he slowly turned his head to see Minerva with her hand out gleaming a mystic color. She had a grin implanted on her lips as Natsu soon went on his knees.

"You bastard- You cheated" Natsu said glaring at Sting as he then looked over to Lucy, "Luce- I-I'm sorry." And at that moment, Natsu hit the wooden floor with a loud bang knocked out cold. Silence filled the room until Sting spoke up gleefully.

"Heh well blondie. Looks like you belong to me now" Sting grinned giving her that look he gave before.

Lucy stood there looking at her best friend lying on the ground. She felt sorrow and anger fill her up about Natsu loosing. She wanted to run right now and hug Natsu tightly while Erza takes down Minerva and Sting for interfering with their fight. But that wasn't the case right now, the scarlet-haired mage was standing there as a dark aura surround her.

"You" Erza said narrowing her eyes towards Minerva, "That was a dirty trick for interfering for his own dirty purposes."

Minerva grinned as she crossed her arms, "Just shut it fairy trash"

"Well pack your things blondie, you're coming with me. I practically own you now" Sting stated.

Erza was really emotional about this; Lucy was like her little sister as she played the big sister role in the celestial mage's life.

"I swear it Lucy, we will bring you back!" Erza said as tears streamed down her face. The only time Lucy had seen the requip mage this upset was when the Magic Council had taken Jellal to prison. Erza couldn't help but feel guilty that she hadn't done anything to stop Natsu from making that deal with Sting, if only she had said something and done something as well, none of this would have proceeded.

"Erza... don't cry. I'll be fine. I mean you guys always find a way-"

"We're leaving now blondie." Sting then grabbed Lucy by the arm forcefully and started walking her out. Her bangs covered her bright red face, as tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked back one more time at her friends, and then stepped out the door.

Once they were out the door, Sting grabbed Lucy by the waist and hurled her over his shoulder as if she was some lifeless sack of potatoes. Lucy yelped by the sudden reaction as she dangled her arms off the White Dragon Slayer's shoulder. She honestly was in a pickle now.

"Damn! Are all you fairies such crybabies?!" shouted Sting outside. Lucy glared at Sting; this guy practically took everything from her; her, friends her nakama, and most of all her family.

_I don't get it, if he hates us so much, why does he want me? _Lucy thought to herself as she looked over at Sting who had a look of annoyance on his face as if she was the biggest nuisance in Fiore.

"Sting, I think we should walk to the guild because you know what happens when we go on trains..." Rogue said as he closed his eyes shivering at the thought of transportations his deepest phobia.

"Yeah whatever" Sting then stopped in his tracks as if he was thinking long and hard, "I think we should rest for the night, come on." He then began heading into the forest on the side of the road until he led them to a nearby cave and threw Lucy right onto the hard cave ground.

Lucy then stood up quietly not saying one word as she began padding herself to take all of the dust that was covered all over her skirt. She looked at Sting with a deep glare which made him grin his stupid looking signature grin. Oh how she hated that grin of his.

_"So this is who gives Natsu his strength. What's so special about her anyways?"_ Sting questioned in his mind.

"Well I'm going to go on a walk with Fro" Rogue said as he disappeared into the deep darkness in the forest with the frog-suited exceed.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she watched Rogue suddenly disappear deeply into the forest. She actually didn't want the Shadow Dragon Slayer to leave at all since she was left with the self-centered Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, someone she didn't want to be left alone with in a million years.

In a blink of an eye, Sting tied Lucy's hands together. "Just in case you don't summon any of your celestial spirits and escape."

What was this guy exactly planning on doing? Sting then pushed Lucy down, and pinned her. Lucy stared right into his eyes, as the famous Sting was on top of her, inches away from her face. His breathing was growing louder, and hotter. Lucy had to be honest, Sting was pretty good looking, but despite his looks this guy was dangerous.

Sting started to kiss Lucy's neck, inhaling Lucy's scent of vanilla and strawberries. He then stared into her chocolate brown eyes, ice blue meeting brown. The stare they had with each other was intense until he finally cracked the silence. A sudden growl emerged from the White Dragon Slayer's throat as he soon roughly crashed his lips into Lucy's.

Lucy made a muffled noise as she laid there wiggling trying to free herself somehow from Sting's grip, but it was no use he was much stronger than her. She felt helpless at a time like this since she couldn't do a thing to free herself from him.

"You know blondie I wonder what Natsu-san would do when he found out that I've marked you."

Lucy then felt the tips of long cold fingers touch the sensitive part of her neck as it brushed away her golden locks. The look in Sting's eyes was completely full of hunger as in a blink of an eye, she felt a sharp pain coming from her neck. She scanned her eyes towards Sting who had sunk his teeth into her flesh as if he was some vampire.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy said as she raised her foot upward crashing right into the White Dragon Slayer's chin. Her fingers trembled as she placed her hands towards the area where Sting had bit her and she felt a sharp pain every single time she'd touch the sensitive part of flesh

"What did you do?"

"You'll figure out sooner or later. Anyway goodnight blondie"

Sting then removed him-self off of the celestial mage as he made his way inside of the cave. He then gestured his hand towards Lucy telling her to follow. She slowly moved her feet as she soon too was inside of the cave with the insane dragon slayer.

"Why the big grin?" Rogue asked as him and Frosch looked at Sting with curiosity. He then glanced over to Lucy who was sitting on the dusty ground clutching the side of her neck. He then knew what Sting had foolishly done.

Rogue then smacked the top of Sting's head as he exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "You idiot. Now I'm going to be stuck with your bitching tomorrow morning about this. I knew you had too many drinks."

Lucy stared at them both confused on what they were even talking about. She really wanted to know what it meant when Sting had bitten her like that. She knew it was far from related to the tales on vampires and such, so it must be something related to being a dragon slayer.

"Hey! I want some answers and I want them now!" Lucy hollered as she stood up stomping her foot on the ground, "I don't know what he is even talking about!" She then pointed towards Rogue who then looked at her with a nonchalant expression.

"I honestly don't care right now blondie" Sting said as he let out a lazy yawn as he soon went to lay on his side, "Night."

Lucy bit her bottom lip in frustration due to Sting's lack of cooperation. She then sat back down in a huff as she felt someone brush quickly against her. She then turned her head to see the Shadow Dragon Slayer sitting right next to her.

"I'm sorry about Sting. He's really a nice person once you get to know him." Rogue continued with a small smile, "He's just had too many, so he probably doesn't even know what he's done. Anyways I'm sure you're tired after the long day you've had, so I suggest you get some sleep if you want him to answer your questions tomorrow."

Lucy nodded her head as Rogue soon went to lay down to go to sleep. She then laid back staring at the roof of the cave as thoughts began to clutter her mind.

_Will I ever see my friends again? _

_Why did he call me his property? _

_Why did he kiss me? _

_Or even more bite me?_

_ But most importantly, why did he pick me?_

"I just hope whatever he's done, can become undone" Lucy said quietly to herself as she shut her eyes soon dozing off.

.

.

It soon became morning as the light of the morning sun shined into the darkness of the cave. Sting groaned at the scene as he sat up stretching himself out. He then noticed the celestial mage who was waking up too.

Sting then looked at Lucy who was staring quietly at him. He found this moment pretty awkward as he soon then stood up dusting the dust of his pants. He decided it was time that they'd start heading to Sabertooth.

"Well let's get going to our guild."


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3:**

They stepped out into the cave, the sun shining so brightly and the breeze so refreshing. Lucy then looked down at her hands which were still tied into the ropes. She could feel the rope's marks burning in her skin which made her feel uncomfortable. She then turned towards Rogue who was walking besides her hoping that he'd do what she would ask him.

"Hey Rogue do you think you could take this rope off my hands?" Lucy pleaded as her eyes gleamed.

Rogue sighed as he began to untie her hands, "I guess I could, knowing Sting he wouldn't and he'd be telling you to deal with it. I also think you're wondering what happened last night. Basically, this moron over here marked you as a mate. Which then his scent is mixed with yours which tells all other dragon slayers to stay away from you, only slayers with his permission can actually get near you. So, knowing the moron made you his mate to probably keep you away from Natsu-san and to make sure you stay."

Lucy felt all the bubbly happiness in her soon fade away once Rogue had announced that. She then tilted her head downward, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So this is what this is all about..." Lucy hissed as she soon marched up to Sting and punched him right in the face. A red mark was starting to appear on Sting's face as he shot her a deep terrifying glare meaning she would regret that.

"This is all about keeping me away from Natsu?! Why does it matter to you! Natsu is my best friend. The person I actually could be myself around, the person I actually first loved..." Lucy hesitated after saying what she just did, "You took me away from my nakama and Natsu!"

It was then when Sting discovered it was true, the young celestial mage had feelings for Natsu-san.

Sting snickered, "Either way as long as I'm around, Natsu-san won't be able to have you anymore. And let's just say I won't let that puny little guild of yours get near you either."

Lucy then smirked, "I wouldn't underestimate our guild. Team Natsu will think of something you'll see."

Rogue watched as the two continued on and on about this argument. For some reason, he felt bad about the whole taking Lucy from her guild thing. He could tell that she dearly loved her guild, and he also knew why she did since the guild was such a loving one.

Frosch looked at Rogue, "Fairy-san is really angry with Sting-san. Is Sting-san going to be okay?"

Lector looked at Frosch, "We've all seen Sting-kun before and we both know Lucy isn't a match for Sting-kun since Sting-kun's the best one around."

"Hey Sting, don't you think it's time to be going now?" Rogue said.

"Yeah let's go. Oi blondie, were getting back shortly once we do, you're going to be considered as my servant now. Do whatever I say; get me whatever I want when I want it. You know the usual things servants do. Consider yourself lucky, being the great Sting's personal servant."

Lucy had an annoyed expression on her face as they walked, "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO YOU KNOW. And also as long as you keep calling me blondie, I'll be calling you Stingy bee got it" Sting ended up just laughing at her.

_This guy is getting on my last nerve, I would use Virgo to get me out of here, or even summon Loki. But as long as Sting's around me, I don't see that happening." _Lucy sighed hoping to think of some escape plan in her head, but she got nothing.

"Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy decided to stay inside Horologium in the mean time because these dragon slayers and exceeds were annoying her and she knew this was going to be a long walk with them both.

**Back at Fairy Tail:**

Natsu slammed his fist onto the counter, "Dammit I can't believe that Sabertooth bastard managed to win" he thought of Lucy, and his anger grew more, "And she's with him now. We need to save her!"

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake, and closed her eyes into a deep thought. She knew Natsu was right, they had to do something. But what? They're talking about Sabertooth. The guild that absolutely HATES all of them. Erza knew it wouldn't be a problem to defeat them as they did before, but she was more worried on what they would do to Lucy if they did try to save her.

Erza opened her eyes, "Natsu, I agree. Lucy is part of our nakama after all. The only thing that worries me most is how Sabertooth will react to us taking back our member. Natsu, I know you can beat Sting like you did at the tournament. We're Fairy Tail after all; we will crush anyone who hurts our comrades."

Erza then faced Master Makarov waiting for his approval and decision.

Makarov stood up finally with a burning flame deep in his eyes, "Brats! We won't let any guild take any children of mine away. Everyone here is my child. We're family! And like Erza said we will crush and I mean crush ANYONE who touches or lays a hand on any of you. The magic council won't like that we're causing a ruckus with another guild again. But screw the council! I say let's get one of our family members back!

And with that the whole room cheered, and roared.

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray what are you waiting for! Off with you! Your comrade is waiting for you!" Makarov hollered.

Natsu smirked "Right! I'm coming for you Luce!"

**Back with Lucy, Sting, and Rogue:**

"Well looks like we're here." Rogue said.

Lucy gazed up at the vast building. The guild had banners of their insignia in front of the structure; it looked to Lucy as a large complex consisting of large structures joined together with even some sitting on top of the others. It looked like an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades. Windows and pillars were spread around the guild. Topping the whole structure was a massive statue representing what the guild's logo was, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws opened. Scrubs of trees were spread across the land. It was a really colossal guild Lucy thought.

"There's no place like home!" Lector snickered.

"Frosch thinks so too!"

_How would anyone even consider Sabertooth "home" after how they treat their members? _Lucy thought.

"Stay out here blondie. You don't want Minerva torturing weak little you again now do you?"

The thought of Minerva made Lucy shiver. She froze there, and her body shook in fear. And the worst part was is that was her second battle she lost at the tournament. "Alright, I'll stay outside. Not because I'm afraid, but because I wouldn't even want to be seen with you Stingy bee!"

"Whatever hides your excuse blondie, I'll be back in about two minutes so hold on." Sting and Rogue then disappeared through the doors of the guild leaving Lucy alone with Frosch and Lector.

**(Stings POV: )**

When Rogue and me walked into headquarters everyone welcomed us back. Rogue silently waved at everyone, and I looked at everyone and gave them a smirk. Minerva stopped me and greeted me seductively resting her head right on my chest, but I just pushed her away. I hated that bitch anyways, she was the one that tortured Lucy but of course, I couldn't feel pity for her in front of Sabertooth.

As we told Jiemma about our arrival and started to head for the door. As we got closer to the door I just couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. She was the definition of perfection; the way she smiled just filled me with happiness. Not only was she beautiful, she had an amazing body and personality to go along with that. And best of all she was mine, my mate.

But the biggest problem is that she has feelings for Natsu-san, somehow someway I needed to make her fall in love with me.

**(Lucy's POV: )**

Of course Sting left me to babysit Lector and Frosch. It was really awkward because number one I didn't know these cats as well as I knew Happy. I mean Frosch was adorable, but Lector would just stare at me without saying anything which most definitely creeped me out.

I then noticed Lector staring at me, eyeing me up and down. Then Lector's face got all red, as he started to crack up.

"Hey! What's so funny Lector?" I said confused.

"Well, Sting-kun would probably strangle me if I told you this, but it's really something funny. Seven years ago when Fairy Tail was the top guild, Sting would always get the Sorcerer Magazine's. He would be flipping the pages looking for articles on Natsu and you too. He even had posters of you all over his room. Like your bikini shots for example" Lector teasingly said.

"Wait what?" I got wide eyed; Sting actually had posters of me! I could feel the blood starting to rush to my face.

"I'm not even finished" Lector continued, "As you know Sting looked up to Natsu a lot. He had little figurines of Natsu and practically everyone in Fairy Tail. His favorite ones were Natsu and you especially. He was also founded of Erza and Gray, but not as much as you too. But anyways, the best parts coming up-."

I started snickering at how much Sting had actually loved Fairy Tail. And that he was obsessed with Natsu and me. It actually made me smile really big. Then I told Lector to continue.

"When he flipped the pages one day he found a column about you. He stared at you for a minute straight and then pointed to you. Sting-kun then told me see Lector, that beautiful girl right there. That's Lucy Heartfilia and that's the girl I'm going to be with. I promise you that!"

I knew that I started to blush, trying to cover my face with my hands. But I couldn't help it, I then started cracking up, so hard that tears were falling out of my eyes. Even Frosch was laughing too! Sting promised Lector that he would be with me. I had this warm feeling in me, after Lector said that.

I stopped laughing but then when I look back at Lector, the joy of laughter came back. And I couldn't help it. Maybe Sting was so bad after all.

**(Present POV: )**

As Sting walked out of the door with Rogue, he noticed Lucy was cracking up on the ground with one hand groping her stomach and the other banging it on the ground.

_She's pretty cute when she laughs._

"Oi blondie, were heading off to our apartment now, let's go."

Sting then noticed something different about Lucy this time she wasn't complaining about them or angry at him. She stood up smiling, her cheeks tinted with pink.

"Alright I'm coming! Let's go Lector and Frosch!" as she picked them both up.

Sting couldn't help but smile at them as she picked Lector and Frosch up. Lucy then looked over at Sting who turned away the moment he looked at her.

Lucy then started to walk in the middle of Sting and Rogue. Frosch and Lector had fallen asleep in her arms, and they were just as cute as Happy, Carla, and Lily when they slept.

It took them a few minutes but they made it to Sting and Rogue's apartment. That's when Rogue said his goodbye and goodnight. He then picked up Frosch from Lucy's arms and thanked her for carrying her. He opened his bedroom door, waved goodbye, and closed it shut disappearing in his room.

Now Lucy was left alone with Sting, and Lector. It was a pretty awkward atmosphere since the last time she was alone with Sting he practically tied her up, pinned her, and kissed her.

"Well blondie, you'll be sleeping with me and Lector. After all, you're my mate."

Lucy couldn't help but blush as he called her his mate. She quietly nodded and headed towards the bedroom. She lay down with Lector on the humongous bed, it was really comfy, and for some reason she couldn't wait until Sting arrived in the room.

Sting then walked in the room, shirtless. Lucy couldn't help but stare at his six pack, and his well-structured body.

"Yeah I know I'm hot" he said as turned off the lights, and laid next to Lucy.

Lucy laid on her side, and instantly dozed off. Sting then looked at Lucy she was even beautiful when she's sleeping. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Lucy see you in the morning"


	4. Natsu Confesses and Back to Magnolia!

**Hey everyone! Sorry Rogue and Fro weren't really in this chapter! D: , they will be in the upcoming ones. I'm just trying to think when. But I'll be trying to add two more chapters tomorrow! :)**

As Lucy woke up she noticed Sting had his arms wrapped around her. She turned and Stings face was inches away from Lucy's. _He's so cute when he sleeps. WAIT. What am I saying!?_ She thought.

She then turned around to face Lector who had an evil grin on his face.

"You llllikee him!" Lector started making kissy noises and calling out Sting's name.

Sting woke up to the loud racket his partner was making. "Lector what are you doing?"

"Well you see Sting-kun; I was imitating Fairy-san before you woke up!"

Lucy's eyes widened smiling she said, "You liar! You're just like Happy!" Then the thought of Happy made her smile disappear. It was true no matter how many times Happy annoyed the crap out of her; she missed the little blue cat.

"You miss your friends don't you" Sting paused, "How about we go visit your guild?"

Lucy's eyes brightened as she went to hug Sting "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tears of joy started streaming down her face, as she brightly smiled at him like the one she did at Natsu.

"Well let's just eat breakfast and then go!" Lucy said happily.

"Heh alright blondie. Whatever you want."

After breakfast Sting, Lucy, and Lector started heading towards the train station to catch the train for Magnolia. Lucy was thinking of what her friends will think when she comes back, or mostly what they will think when Sting is with her.

**With Team Natsu: **

Erza stepped out of the train, "Natsu, Gray we finally made it."

Gray then stepped out of the train, dragging a motion sick Natsu on the ground.

"Of course this idiot gets motion sickness." Gray sighed, "Flame-brain can't take some movement."

Natsu then got up immediately. He sniffed the air; there was no doubt about it. He smelled vanilla and strawberries, mixed with some unfamiliar scent.

"No doubt about it" Natsu cracked his knuckles, "I smell Lucy and she's close by!"

"Damn Flame-brain, that nose of yours it's like you're a damn dog."

"At least I'm not an ice princess!"

Erza started dragging Gray and Natsu on the ground, "Well Natsu lead us to Lucy!"

**(Present POV : )**

Lucy and Sting were pretty quiet the whole walk to the station. Until Sting broke the silence.

He sniffed the air around, Lucy thought Sting was just acting like a dog purposely.

"I smell Natsu, and he's not alone. He's with Erza and Gray."

Lucy's eyes widened, as she then finally saw Team Natsu coming towards them.

"LUCCCCY" Natsu screamed, he was running faster than he ever could.

"Natsu! Wait for us!" Erza and Gray hollered as they tried to keep up with Natsu.

"Looks like you friends came to you blondie."

He then stopped, and looked at Sting who just showed him a straight face.

"Luce, you smell different. Not your usual only vanilla and strawberries scent."

Sting smirked "That's because Lucy's my mate" he put his arm around Lucy, "That's right; I marked Lucy before you could Natsu-san."

Erza's mouth dropped all the way open, her eyes went completely white in shock.

_"Mark? What the hell is he like a vampire or something?"_ Gray thought as he tried to picture Sting as a vampire.

They all looked at Natsu who was the most shocked. Natsu felt like he was paralyzed, he couldn't move or scream or do anything. His legs collapsed as he knelt to the ground.

"No, no you're lying" Natsu then looked at Lucy, "Luce please tell me he's lying."

Lucy looked at Natsu she has never seen Natsu this emotional. Especially to the point that he's kneeling on the ground, refusing to accept the truth.

"It isn't a lie Natsu..." Lucy said quietly, "It's true, Sting did mark me." As she finished her sentence she tried holding back the tears.

Natsu then stood up and walked over to Sting, "May I have permission to be near Lucy?"

"Eh, just this once I'll do something nice for you."

Natsu approached Lucy and then unexpectedly hugged Lucy. Sting then shot him a glare, and clutched his fist. He tightly hugged her and then released her. Natsu then smiled at Lucy and said,

"Lucy, I just wanted to finally tell you this. I've liked you since the start, wait not even like, loved. You were always that one girl that believed in me through everything. No matter how much of a knuckle head I was, you always were there. To be honest, I always thought I was going to be the one to mark you and make you my mate" he looked at Sting who was growling in his throat, "But you have Sting now, and that's all you need. You're my best friend after all. If this guy breaks your heart, be sure to tell me because I'll be sending him an ass whooping in no time. But, I wish you a really happy life with Sting! Honestly I do! Don't worry about me! Even though I can't be with you, I am your best friend!"

Lucy stood there tears streaming down her face, "N-Natsu thank you. Thank you for accepting this. That really touched my heart. You're honestly the best friend anyone could ask for."

Natsu then smiled the biggest smile he has ever done, "No problem Luce!"

Erza then walked up to Lucy giving her the biggest hug ever, "I missed my little sister." Lucy hugged Erza back, "And I missed my big sister as well!"

Gray waved at Lucy; he was a little paranoid at how Sting was looking at him, as if he was going to touch Lucy or something, so he just kept his distance.

As Erza and Lucy started to catch up on how things at the guild were going on, Gray walked up to Natsu.

"Hey retard, I can't believe that you actually confessed to Lucy."

Natsu looked at Gray giving him a slight smirk. He then turned his attention to Sting.

"Now listen here Sting, you better treat Lucy as a princess. Treat her especially right. She's your mate after all. Stick by her side at all times, and don't let her get hurt. And most importantly don't break her heart or you're going to have to answer to me."

Sting watched as Natsu's fist started to turn into flames and then it went back to normal.

"So what're you guys planning on doing now?" Lucy asked her friends.

"Well the main mission was to come get you because we had a feeling you were in some sort of trouble, but looks like we guessed wrong."

"I guess it's time for us to head back ..." Erza whispered, "I'm going to miss you Lucy."

Lucy looked at Erza "Hey! Don't be sad! Sting and I were actually planning to head to Magnolia right now as a visit!"

Erza's eyes brightened, "In that case let's go!" She dragged Gray, Natsu, and Lucy while heading to the train back to Magnolia. Sting started following after Erza with Lector, he watched as Lucy laughed with her friends.

"Sting-kun, are you alright?" he asked as he watched Sting walk and stare at them at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine Lector" he smiled a small smile, "It makes me happy knowing Lucy's happy."

"Oi, Stingy bee! Get on the train!" Lucy shouted happily waving her arm in the air.

Sting smiled, as he stepped onto the train. He sat down next to Lucy and on the other side of Lucy was Erza who was eating her usual sweets. Gray and Natsu sat in front of them.

"So are you like some vampire dragon slayer or some shit? Since you were talking about a mark earlier. Gray asked confused.

"No I'm not a freaking vampire dragon slayer; it's a dragon slayer's way of mating."

"Isn't that something that animals do?"

Then the train started to move, Natsu and Sting then fell to the ground both of their faces greenish with a tint of purple. They were out of it alright.

"I guess I was right." Gray said as he looked at them both squirming on the floor like worms.

"Say Erza, have you and Jellal stepped up to the next level yet?" Lucy said as she nudged her with an evil grin.

Erza choked on her strawberry, as her face turned the color of her hair, "N-no, but I think we're getting close to that."

"Don't worry Erza, it will happen! I mean you guys have known each other for a while now! So I don't see any other reason why not! I'll make it work Erza!"

Erza was getting so embarrassed she immediately looked out the window and pretended to fall asleep.

"Sting-kun is the best dragon slayer in the world he can beat Natsu any day!" Lector smirked at Happy.

"Hah in his dreams! Natsu is! He had the guts to go against your guild and fight your master!"

Lucy smiled as the two exceeds went backwards and fore ward sending statements on how their dragon slayer was the best by this achievement and how many strong people they've defeated.

Lucy couldn't be any happier right now, she was surrounded by the people she loved the most. And she couldn't believe herself but that included Sting as well.

Lucy started staring at Sting who was still squirming with Natsu, and she smiled at him.

"You lllikee him!" Lector and Happy said in unison.

"I was right, you both are alike. Having dragon slayers as your partners, both exceeds, and now you talk in unison."

Lucy then stood up and sat down in between Sting and Natsu; she gently grabbed both of their heads and laid them down on her lap. After all, when Lucy did this to Natsu he said it helped him with his motion sickness.

She smiled at them both, to think one was her mate and the other was her best friend. She then rested her head on the seat and drifted off.

.

.

"Hey! All of you! Wake up we're here in Magnolia" Erza got up and kicked both Natsu and Sting on the leg, "Oh stop complaining you too. The train already stopped we've arrived."

Lucy then woke up to the sound of Erza's wake up calls. It was nighttime and they finally arrived at Magnolia. _I'm finally back home_ she thought. Once Lucy stood up, Sting grabbed her by the arm and grinned at her.

"After all it's natural for us to be doing this" Sting explained.

Lucy, Sting, Natsu, Erza, and Gray then started heading towards Fairy Tail. Of course, Sting was kind of worried. Not that he would get seriously injured or anything but since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are rivals, he was wondering on how Fairy Tail will react when they see him.

They stopped at the entrance of the guild, and Lucy couldn't help but smile. She opened the door of the guild, and happily yelled "I'm home!"

The whole guild turned to Lucy and started welcoming her back and cheering!"

"Welcome back Lucy-chan!" Levy said happily.

"Bunny girl. Welcome back!" Gajeel said.

"Lucy! You finally came back!" said Wendy and Romeo in unison which caused them to blush.

"Well if it isn't Lucy. Welcome back kid!" said Laxus.

"Lucy! It's so good to see you!" said Mira and Lisanna.

"I told you Lucy would come back! Because she's a man!" said Elfman.

"Welcome *hic* back Lucy!" said Cana.

"Love rival! Welcome back!" said Juvia.

"Hey everyone" Lucy said cheerfully, she then turned back to Sting who just stood silent. She headed towards Sting and grabbed him by the arm, to accompany her.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the scene, "Yes it is what it seems. I'm Sting's mate, and I hope you all can accept this!"

"Of course we can Lucy! We're nakamas! We'll be by side you by anything! Everyone's family here. That even includes you Sting" Master Makarov continued, "Since your arrival and your new life as a mate I say we throw a celebration first thing tomorrow, you must be tired so you must get your sleep!"

"Whatever you say Master!" Lucy then waved everyone goodbye and goodnight, as she, Sting, and Lector headed towards Lucy's apartment.


	5. Bed Fun & Decisions

Chapter 5:

Sting walked next to Lucy, thinking endlessly why did she even bother admitting that they were mates to her own guild? The guild that's rivals with him and hates Sabertooth?

Lucy opened the door of her apartment, and ran right in. "Ahh, if feels so good to be back home in my own apartment!" she giggly said.

Sting and Lector walked in right after her, watching Lucy twirl around in her own home. Lucy then looked at Sting and beamed a proud, huge smile.

"Geez, this girl loves to smile a lot" Sting thought.

She grabbed Sting by the hands and looked him in the eyes. She stared into his dark blue eyes, as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Lector could sense what was coming next so he told Sting he's going to be flying around near the park. As Lector was about to fly out the window, he winked at Sting and gave him a thumbs up.

Sting then drew his attention back to Lucy who was still eyeing him. He then grabbed Lucy by the waist, and pulled her in into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest, and then clasped her arms around his neck. He pulled Lucy's chin upward, and then gently kissed her on the lips. As they kissed, he pushed her onto the bed, and went on top of her. He started to nibble and suck on Lucy's ear, than he whispered seductively, "I knew you couldn't resist me. I'll show you how better I am than Natsu …"

He started to kiss Lucy more roughly now, biting her bottom lip to make room for his tongue. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. As they were doing that, Sting began to unbutton Lucy's top prying it wide open. He unclasped Lucy's bra revealing Lucy's breasts.

Lucy's face flushed red as she crossed her arms to cover her chest. She was honestly embarrassed right now that the top of herself was naked right in front of the White Dragon Slayer. He was the first man she was doing this with, so of course she was new and nervous as ever.

Sting hissed, "Oh come on blondie, it isn't fun if you're hiding those from me." He then pinned down her hands to the side of her hand as he looked her straight in the eye. The awkwardness began to fill in Lucy's body as she felt a chill down her spine as she looked into his hungry eyes.

Sting then grinned with pleasure as he began groping her breasts and tightly squeezed. Lucy let out a long yelp mixed with a moan. This feeling was all new to her and she had to admit it felt good wherever Sting would touch her.

"Well these really need to go" Sting thought to himself as he slid off Lucy's skirt along with her underwear. Lucy was now completely nude in front of Sting, which embarrassed her a little bit as her face turned pink. She then felt a cold finger trailing around near her woman hood as she felt a jolt of pain soon hit her bottom area. She looked at Sting as he then started to slowly insert a finger into the celestial mage's sacred cavern.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she felt the long finger swish around inside of her. She could feel hot tears started to pool out of her eyes as he inserted another finger. The feeling was mixed with both horrific pain of her womanhood and pleasure from being touched.

Sting gazed his eyes down to the celestial mage who was whimpering as she clutched the sheets under them holding in her scream, "Relax blondie, this is just stretching you a little bit. Just so you won't feel much pain when the real stuff comes."

Lucy's eyes then widened at what Sting had just said to her. He was actually really going to go through with his without a problem. She didn't find it a problem at all it's just that she had absolutely no experience. And here was Sting Eucliffe, the man with the most experience.

Sting then began to shift himself carefully as he looked down at Lucy who again began to bite her bottom lip. He could tell that she was really nervous about this and he couldn't blame her, it was going to hurt like hell.

Sting then let out a deep breath with a small smile curled onto his lips, "Trust me this is going to hurt. Just try to shift yourself and then you can tell me when we can go on even more with this."

Before Lucy could even respond, Sting had already slammed into her without warning cause a loud and long scream from the celestial mage. Now this was where the tears began piling out of her eyes even more. The feeling in her womanhood was unbelievable pain as he began slowly sliding to break her virginity. She took a deep breath in and out, as she gritted her teeth against each other. She then began to listen to what Sting said about relaxing and shifting herself into a comfortable position.

Lucy then began to position her own self until she found a point where she felt alright for him to move on. With a small smile and a nod she gave Sting the signal for him to continue. He then grinned as he began pumping faster, sliding in and out between each second.

Lucy panted and screamed as she began to claw her nails against Sting's back as if she was holding onto her own dear life. She was no longer feeling pain anymore, but the feeling of sweet pleasure. She began huffing as he groaned with each slick movement.

To think Sting would be stealing my virginity Lucy thought as she started moaning louder and faster once Sting had hit that one sweet spot. He then knew at that point that was her point of pleasure. That's when he began slamming into the celestial mage, grabbing her hips with each slam.

Lucy then began literally seeing stars after each slam, and her vision soon became such a blur. She then felt a cold hand stroke her hand that was all piled onto her face back. She then looked up to see Sting with a grin, "Hold on there, just a few more seconds."

"I-I can't… I'm going to.."

And at that moment as if it was planned, Sting had let out a loud scream along with Lucy as he released himself out of her with their fluids now staining the bed sheets. He then looked over to Lucy grinning to the fact that his work of tonight was now done. He then laid himself next to the celestial mage who's back was facing him.

Lucy turned to look at Sting as she felt her cheeks burn. He watched her carefully as he began stroking Lucy's silky blonde hair. He then looked into her chocolate brown eyes as he gave her his signature grin.

"I told you that I'd show you that I was better than Natsu-san. You're my mate now Lucy, and only mine." He then wrapped his arms around the celestial mage's waist as he pulled her closer to him. He then rested his head onto his shoulder, breathing hot air onto her neck.

Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself. The way he said her name was not in hate or disgust anymore, it was now in a heartwarming way. And that was something surprising coming from Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. The self-centered man with the big ego that had laughed at her at the Grand Magic Games, but now he was turning into a completely different person than he was back at the games.

.

.

The birds of Magnolia chirped as another morning has come. Lucy stood up and stretched out of bed, as she went to go take a shower, and a change of clothes. She enjoyed her time with Sting last night, and right now nothing would refresh her more than taking a hot shower. She then stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sting then woke up, his hair all messy and damp. He watched Lector sleeping on the couch, and wondered around which time did he return home. He then looked over to the red-stained mark that was on Lucy's sheets which made him grin to himself. Just knowing that he was Lucy's first made him feel quite dominant. He knew Lucy was in the shower because of her humming and the smell of vanilla and strawberries was in the air. He was becoming quite fond of having that blondie as his mate now.

(Sting's POV : )

Well I was actually surprised what last night had turned out into. To think that seven years ago I swore I would make her mine, and then poof seven years later she's mine.

Instead of getting up, I stood still lying in bed. I had a lot on my mind to think about right now. My first thing was if I should quit Sabertooth and join Fairy Tail instead. I know that some of the fairys don't like me, but it's safer for Lucy there than being in Sabertooth with Minerva after all. I should probably tell Rogue and Fro to come move into Magnolia as well.

I stood up and looked out the window looking down at everyone passing by. I laid my head on my hand, as I gazed at everyone below. Suddenly a fan girl squeal came from in front of me. I looked down and there were these two girls. Nothing compared to Lucy though.

"Oh my god, it's STING EUCLIFFE! AND HE'S SHIRTLESS!" squealed the brown haired girl, "WHATS HE DOING HERE IN MAGNOLIA?!"

"I don't know but I could stare at him all day" the black haired girl winked at me then, "What do you say Sting, do you want to go with some real girls?"

I just laughed at them both, they were too hilarious thinking I would actually go with them.

"Hah no thanks. I already have my own mate so I'm fine thank you very much."

The two girls eyes widened as they walked away with depressed lines.

As I walked away from the window, I noticed that Lucy had already gotten out of the shower and was freshly changed. She was preparing breakfast for the three of us. Now isn't that just great to have a mate that cooks for you.

"Good morning Sting! What did those girls say to you outside?" Lucy asked.

"Oh them, heh they were asking me to go with some "real girls" I just laughed at them cause obviously they're far apart from how much of a real girl you actually are." I said.

Lucy chuckled as she raised up a plate filled with sausages and pancakes, "You hungry?"

"Very!" I said, as I said that she the plate in front of me, with a side of bacon and eggs. She handed me the syrup and told me to stop chatting and eat up.

"Damn blondie, I didn't think you'd be able to cook this good!" I said as I devoured every last bit of it.

Lucy then sat in front of me, watching me eat. Bit after bit I would shove the food right into my mouth.

"You know you seriously have the appetite of Natsu" Lucy set wiping her mouth neatly with her napkin, "He eats exactly the same way as you."

"Ish tat so?" I said with my mouth full as Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes in reply.

After I finished breakfast, Lucy got up and took my plate and went to go wash it. I watched her as she did the dishes. Maybe I should tell Lucy about my idea of switching guilds.

"Hey Lucy" I said she face towards me and said "Yeah Sting?"

"Well I was thinking about moving here to Magnolia with you. After all it's safer here for you, and far away from Sabertooth. I'm thinking about quitting Sabertooth, to join Fairy Tail. I mean I'll do this if it's okay with you, because I would probably be staying here. But I'll help you with everything! Like the rent and everything!"

"Of course you can!" Lucy cheered happily, "This way we will be with each other a lot more than before."

"I was also thinking on inviting Rogue and Fro to come join Fairy Tail as well. But I don't know about their plans on where to live yet."

"Well if they have no where to go in Magnolia they can always stay here with us!" she gleefully said.

That's what I loved about Lucy, the way she'd look at you when she smiled. It just made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh god, did I just say fuzzy?

"I'll use my lacrima to tell Rogue about the plan. And as I tell him I'll tell him to tell that bastard of a master that I'm so out of his guild."

Lucy then rised the frying pan she was washing in the air, "Sounds like a plan Stingy-bee!"

(Normal POV: )

Lucy then went back to washing the dishes, Sting then stood up.

"Oi Lucy we should start heading over to Fairy Tail now, not only for me to become a member but also remember you have your celebration today!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about the celebration! Lets go now!"

Lucy then grabbed Stings hand and pulled him out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building. She started running at full speed to Fairy Tail, in a few seconds they made it. She took a deep breath, and said "Are you ready for this Stingy bee?"

"Of course I am blondie!" saying that Sting opened the door of Fairy Tail as everyone welcomed Lucy and Sting to the guild.

Sting walked up to Master Makarov who was drinking some booze while sitting on the bar counter. "Master Makarov.. I want to join Fairy Tail."

"The more the merrier my boy! Just go over to Mira, she'll get rid of your old insignia and replace it with a brand new one!" he said hiccupping.

Sting then did what Makarov told him to do, and he explained it to Mira. She then asked him where he wanted it and what color, and he replied to the same place it was before and dark blue.

"There you go! You're all set. Welcome to Fairy Tail Sting!" Mira smiled her award winning smile.

Sting did a slight smirk at Mira as he headed back towards Lucy who was sitting down at her regular stool. He then accompanied her as he sat next to her.

"Well blondie, you're looking at the newest dragon slayer of Fairy Tail." She hugged Sting and told him she was proud of him on how much he had changed.

Makarov stood up and said, "Brats! We now have five dragon slayers in our guild. Greet the newest one, Sting Eucliffe" as Makarov said that everyone greeted Sting and roared that they had five now, "Anyways all of you brats are here now, which means … CELEBRATION TIME!"


	6. Party and Natsu's Mistake

**Hii guys! I have to admit this chapter is kind of short to my taste, it wasn't as fun. But the next chapter will ABSOLUTELY be a little more better than this one. But anyways please enjoy :)**

As Makarov said that, Cana threw everyone a drink of booze. "Well it's a party isn't it, so everyone drink it up!" she exclaimed.

Lucy watched as her nakamas all cheered, drank, danced, and had a goodtime. Erza pulled Lucy over with Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy leaving a poor Sting all left alone by the bar counter.

"Well Lucy!" Mira exclaimed, "Show us your mark!" Lucy then pulled her hair away from her neck revealing a spot of white scales. Mira squealed and remarked on how they grow up so fast.

Erza slapped Lucy on the back, "You'll be making blonde babies in no time."

"Awe, my best friend is growing up!" Levy said as she hugged her best friend.

Juvia looked at the white scales, as she looked at Gray. "Juvia wants to be marked by Gray-sama but he's not a dragon slayer. Still, Juvia will always love Gray-sama!" as hearts appeared in her eyes.

Gray somehow felt the feeling that someone was watching him carefully. As he slowly turned his head, he saw Juvia all up in his face looking like she was about to pounce. He then slowly turned his head the other way to face Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. He then noticed Natsu brought over Sting as well.

They five guys all sat together, and a silence just filled them. Sting could already tell he felt pretty uncomfortable around his new comrades. After all they were all rivals at some point.

Laxus then finally broke the silence, "So, you and blondie am I right?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you take an interest in that white haired chick over there am I right?"

Laxus's face then turned red, "I don't know what you're talking about" as Laxus turned his head away.

Suddenly Gray got up, "I'll be right back" as he walked away Juvia followed calling out his name.

It was now just the four dragon slayers sitting at the table. A huge tension was in the air this time.

Natsu sat there crossed armed eyeing Sting. _To actually think he marked Luce … _he thought to himself. He turned back to look at Lucy who was laughing as usual with her cheeks rosy as ever. He smiled she was perfect he knew, and the only one he'd ever want.

**(Natsu's POV: )**

I'm not sure why but there's something about Lucy, I can't just let go. She's my partner after all, as well as my best friend. But for some reason, it doesn't feel right that she's with Sting.

I stared at Lucy a little longer, sure I had to admit I am jealous that Sting got to Lucy first before I even could. That's really my biggest regret, not doing it sooner.

I sighed, there's not one other person that is like Lucy she's one of a kind. I quickly looked at Sting who was looking at me with eyes of suspicion as if I was going to go after HIS mate. I hated the way Sting looked at me. I glared back at him, as I turned back to Lucy.

**(Normal POV: )**

Sting watched Natsu as he was staring at Lucy. _What's he staring at? _Sting thought as he turned into the direction Natsu was gazing upon. He turned his head to see Lucy giggling, smiling, and having a good time with her friends which made Sting then smiled. He was happy that Lucy was finally cheerful again.

There day dreaming about Lucy stopped as Cana smashed her foot on the table. "Oi, all four of you. Think you could beat me in a drink off? Or can you just not take the heat?" she said smirking.

Natsu stood up as well with the others, and they all grinned at Cana.

"Of course, we can Cana. Bring it on, all you got."

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she then grabbed a barrel of booze and starting drinking which left Sting wide eyed on how someone could drink that much in a short period of time.

_These fairys really are something_ he thought.

"Well what are you waiting for fellas, try and beat me!"

.

.

Approximately two hours have passed and Cana's drinking challenge was still going on. The only ones that were left were her, and Sting. Natsu had dropped out saying he needed to do something important. But what was so important, that would make Natsu step out of a challenge?

(Stings POV: )

Holy shit, this chick can seriously drink. She'd be barrel after barrel and the air started to soon reek like booze. I didn't think I could take another drink. I was completely out of it, I just started cracking up once someone said the first word in their sentence, and my cheeks were completely pink.

But I had to win this! I had to win it to show Lucy how much better I was than Natsu! Just like Cana I started getting drink after drink, barrel after barrel. Once Cana saw me do this, her mouth dropped open.

"T-there's no way, someone can outdrink me that much" as she said in complete shock. I guess she was so shocked it knocked her out, as she laid down on her arms on the counter.

"Heh well I win!" I smirked, "Now where is Lucy I need to go tell her this-" I paused Natsu was walking up to Lucy who was standing over about to walk over to me. And then it happened, she grabbed Lucy by the chin, and kissed her right on the lips. Right in front of me, Lucy was completely shocked as she blushed quietly, then looked over to me.

A dark aura then surrounded me, as I tilted my head downward. I could feel my power getting to the best of me. I clutched my fist, as I gritted my teeth. My body completely shook with anger, and frustration, how dare Natsu touch MY girl.

**OOOH looks like there's tension between these two! What's going to happen next. I can only imagine :D , well a new chapter is coming later. So please bear with me :D**


	7. Sting vs Natsu

**I finally finished this chapter. Like seriously I was trying so hard to think of ideas and these are the results! I hope you enjoy. I'll be posting another one tonight. And maybe even post three tomorrow. **

**(Present POV: )**

As Natsu turned around to face Sting, he already saw that he was in Dragon Force. Sting's body shined with a white bright aura, and pure white scales covering the outer edges of his face.

Lector and Happy then started arguing with each other themselves as they were fighting over which dragon slayer would win and be declared as the strongest

"You just made a big mistake." Sting growled.

All he could do was just smirked at Sting, as he too went into Dragon Force. Natsu then got into a fighting stance as Sting lunged at him.

They both started throwing strong punches, and kicks at each other leaving bruises all over their bodies.

"White Dragon's Claw!" said Sting, as he generated it around his hand, and fired at Natsu. It hit Natsu right in the stomach, as he was about to fight back, Natsu suddenly couldn't move at all.

"What is this?" as he gazed upon an engraved stigma on his stomach.

"Basically, it limits the target's freedom" he said as he punched Natsu in the face, "You're hopeless now, Natsu-san. You can't even move."

Natsu smirked as he laid his own hand on the stigma, and flames started to appear.

"If I can't move because of this, then I'll just burn it off!" And he was right on time too, as Sting was about to release a Holy Blast at Natsu, he swiftly dodged it and flipped over Sting as he grabbed the back of his head and smashed it on the floor.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu yelled as his left hand engulfed in in lightning and the right in flames. He swung his arms around at Sting brutally at Sting who slowly after taking those hits stepped back.

Lucy watched as her lover, and her best friend viciously swung at each other after each hit.

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The two roars clashed against each other, pushing each one back or fore ward causing a huge explosion. Dust blew in the air, and pieces of wood flew all over the guild. Lucy covered her eyes, wondering what's going to happen next. As the dust finally broke down, Natsu and Sting were still standing perfectly fine.

They started attack with White Dragon's punch and Fire Dragon's fist. It banged at both of their faces, causing them to be wobbly as they tried to remain in their fighting stance.

"This ends now!" they both hollered loudly.

Sting then bended his right arm backwards, his fist clenched. His left arm gathering tiny streaks of light before the outstretched fingers.

"Holy Nova!" He then rushed towards Natsu his right hand ready to punch as it showed a very massive column of light.

Natsu then swiped his arms in a circular motion and rushed towards Sting.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" which created a highly destructive torrent of flames charging at Sting.

The two attacks collided together causing a blinding bright red and white light; which then caused a humongous explosion. Wind blew heavily into everyone's faces, as they covered their eyes. Seats and tables flew around as glass shattered on the floor.

As the wind died out, they noticed Sting and Natsu fall back on the ground.

"They need healing!" Wendy said as she ran over to the two fallen dragon slayers with Lucy running behind with tears in her eyes.

The guild was a complete wreck. Holes were in the walls and in the floor. Glass everywhere, tables and chairs broken, puddles of booze were all on the floor, and job flyers were flying all around. It looked like a complete disaster.

Lucy stood behind Wendy as she healed the both of them. Wendy silently sighed, and turned back to smile at the worried celestial mage.

"Don't worry Lucy, they're fine! If they took any more hits than they already did, it would have been completely much more serious than this."

"Thank you so much Wendy!" as she hugged the Sky Dragon Slayer tightly. Wendy smiled at her, as they both watched Sting and Natsu open their eyes.

"Sting, Natsu!" Lucy said blissfully as tears of joy streamed down her face, "Thank goodness you're both alive!"

Natsu and Sting slowly sat up, their bodies ached with pain and cuts, and bruises covered their bodies.

They both looked at each other; daggers of hate filled both of their eyes. Lucy frowned at them, she hated seeing two of the most important people in her life hate each other. Especially Sting and Natsu, they meant so much to her. Natsu and Sting started yelling and cursing at each other.

"How dare you fucking touch Lucy. I thought you approved of us, and then you go and kiss my mate. What the hell is up with you Salamander? You started all of this by touching her!"

"You know this would have never happened, if you didn't walk into Lucy's life! If you didn't mark her, this would have never happened!"

"It's not my fault, you didn't mark her sooner! Maybe if you had the guts to actually tell Lucy how you felt before, she would have actually considered dating you. But I know that Lucy would never date someone as pathetic as you. She goes for the greatest of them all, me for instance. And that's all she needs, she doesn't need you in her life, since she has me. So you can just forget about being with her and talking to her. Do us a big favor."

Sting's words stabbed like needles to Natsu, _"Lucy would never date someone from the likes of YOU." _Those exact words echoed in Natsu's head as he swung his head down. The room got completely silent, as everyone stared at the two.

Sting smirked, but then overheard footsteps coming his way. As he turned to see who it was, _SMACK!_ A hand swiftly and hardly smacked against Sting's cheek. He looked up to see who it was and it was none other than Lucy. A red mark appeared on Sting's face, as astonishment filled his face.

"You don't know shit about me and Natsu's relationship before. So stop making up things I've never said or thought. I considered dating Natsu since the first day I met him, he saved me on the first day we met, and brought me here to my home Fairy Tail. I know what he did tonight was wrong, his feelings got to him. And Sting you know I care a lot about you. But he's still my best friend, and I'm not going to stand here silent as you insult him. And who said it was your decision on who can be in my life or not?! That's for me to decide. And of course I want him to be in it, he is the greatest best friend anyone could have. Without Natsu, I wouldn't have had anyone there to talk too. He's been there by my side to protect me and make me smile."

Sting sat quiet with a look of shame on his face. He really pissed Lucy off right now, and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her but it just all slipped out from anger.

She stopped as she looked over to Natsu, "Natsu, you were the first person that I actually ever loved and I do care about you a lot you've always been by my side. And I believe in you so much. But you see, things have changed. I'm Sting's mate, and it's my duty to care for him and love him and to always be there for him. I know you it wasn't in your intention to start something tonight with Sting, but it just got to you" she smiled at him, "I promise you, you'll find someone one day. That'll make you the happiest person ever!"

Natsu couldn't help but blush and smile at the words Lucy said, "Thank you Luce. I suddenly realize that I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me" he paused as he revealed a gleaming smile, "I don't think anyone compares to you. But I'll always be here for you!"

Lucy gleamed a bright smile, as she faced Sting who turned his head the other way his hand touching the slap mark. She stood up and went to go sit in front of him.

He looked up at Lucy as her chocolate eyes twinkled, "I'm sorry Lucy, for causing all of this. For hurting Natsu, and wrecking the guild. It's just that I don't want to lose you ever" he looked down blushing, and then faced Lucy again, "You are seriously beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. You had a lot of opportunities to just leave me like that, but you actually stayed and I'm so lucky to have you as my mate. I love you Lucy."

Lucy's face turned all red, and tears of happiness shimmered out of her eyes, "Thank you Sting that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she suddenly went to embrace him, "I love you too so much and I'm so lucky to have you as well" as she said that she gently kissed him on the lips.

"Awwwww!" squealed Levy, Wendy, Mira and Lisanna

"Natsu's jjealoouus!" Happy and Gray teasingly said as Natsu shoved both in the face.

"Lucy I'm so happy for you" Erza smiled at Lucy but then suddenly paused at looked at Sting.

"And you, if you ever break Lucy's heart" she stuck out a sword towards Sting's neck, "Then you'd have to answer to me as well." Sting's heart stopped as he watched the incredibly sharp sword go towards his neck.

"Well since you've gotten the idea, I must go and eat. A strawberry cake is awaiting my arrival" said Erza as she skipped merrily.

"Titania is sure damn scary" Sting said as he shivered with fear causing goose bumps on his skin.

Lucy laughed, "Trust me she is at first, but once you get to know her she's really a warm person filled with passion."

Sting laughed at that statement, he could never picture someone so terrifying be like that.

The laughter and festivity was suddenly stopped as a big hand smashed Sting and Natsu on the head flattening them. As they looked to see who it was, it was none other than Makarov.

"You brats! Look what you've done to the guild!" he sighed knowing it wasn't something new but it cost jewels for repairs, "So THE FIRST THING TOMORROW YOU TWO ARE DOING IS FIXING THE GUILD BACK TO HOW IT WAS."

Natsu and Sting then groaned silently to the thought of having to work all day tomorrow fixing everything they destroyed. And they knew it was a lot of work they had coming for them.

Suddenly they both collapsed from exhaustion. It was a long night after all, they had a party than a fight, and now Makarov was saying they were going to be fixing up the whole place tomorrow was too much to settle in.

Happy then flew over and picked up Natsu. "Well I outta take him home now, he needs his sleep if he's going to be fixing this place up. Goodnight Lucy!"

Lucy put Sting on her back, "Yeah same with Sting. He's going to be exhausted if he doesn't get a good night's sleep he's going to be awfully cranky tomorrow so we're going to go. Come on Lector, help me out. Goodnight Happy, Natsu, and goodnight to everyone! See you all tomorrow!" as she shined her smile at them.

Lector then helped Lucy by carrying Sting in the air who was fast asleep.

"Hey Lector since Sting's going to to be working all day tomorrow. Do you want to spend the day with me, we also need to invite Rogue and Fro to move to Magnolia, and I think it would be good for you if you had one of your closest friends with you! So what do you say?"

Lector smirked at Lucy, "Alright! I will! And I can tell you more embarrassing stories about Sting and his obsession with Fairy Tail when he was younger" he grinned evilly looking down at Sting then.

Lucy then looked at Sting; he looked so calm in his sleep. It was true; she really did care about Sting. He may get angry when he sees another guy talking to her, but that's because he doesn't want to lose her. She silently said to herself, "Thank you Sting for picking me…"

"You lllikeee him!" Lector said grinning.

"Yeah I do!" she said with her cheeriest voice ever. They soon arrived at Lucy's apartment; she opened the door and walked in with Lector and Sting behind. Lector than laid Sting on the bed quietly, as he headed over on the couch. Once he laid down, he fell fast asleep.

Lucy then went to go put on her PJ's and brush her teeth before heading into bed. After doing so, she put a blanket over Lector then shut off the lights. She pulled the sheets on her and Sting and then faced towards Sting who was sleeping peacefully.

"You know you really are cute when you sleep" she then kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight Sting. I love you" she said with a smile before she herself dozed off.

**Well at least Rogue and Frosch are coming back! I found the conflict between Natsu and Sting so intense since it was over Lucy xD. So it was kind of a Nalu moment as well. BUT THIS IS STICY! :D **


	8. Lector and Lucy's Day

**GAAAH THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! D: SORRY I DIDNT GET THIS OUT YESTERDAY! CHEERING AND EVERYTHING MADE IT DIFFICULT AND I HAD IT TODAY AS WELL! ILL TRY TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT! AND I PROMISE ON MY FREE DAY TOMORROW ILL DO THREE! Thanks to everyone with the nice review! & favorites! Thanks so much and thanks for reading! Enjoy ~**

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I woke up to a warm, bright, and sunny morning, as I turned over to where Sting was laying, I noticed he wasn't there. I sat up and gazed around the room Lector was still sleeping, and there was no sign of Stings presence in the room.

I sighed as I went to open the window, letting in a refreshing breeze. I looked out to see if he was outside, but nope he wasn't. I then noticed there was a note on the counter, as I walked over to it, my hands firmly held it as I read it.

_"Hey, you sure do toss around a lot in bed, you even talk in your sleep. But anyways, I left early for Fairy Tail to get it over with, so I can come back much earlier. So yeah, see you in a few hours._

_-Sting._

_P.S. Look over Lector for me, who knows what he'll be telling you!_

I had just remembered that today I'm spending the day with the exceed. I thought I'd let him sleep for a little bit more as I strolled over to the crystal blue lacrima. Sting did want Rogue and Fro to come over to Magnolia of course, after all they're best friends. She then used the lacrima to contact Rogue, after a few seconds his face appeared.

"Well, long time no see, how you and Sting been doing? He hasn't come back in a while. And Frosch here has been missing Lector."

"Fro thinks so too!" remarked the adorable exceed.

"Things have been going smoothly" Lucy continued, "But I have a request from Sting to you. Sting has decided to leave Sabertooth and he just wants you to tell Jiemma that. And just yesterday he joined Fairy Tail; he was thinking that you and Frosch should come join Fairy Tail and come live in Magnolia. After all you guys have been friends since you were young, it'd be nice if the famous Twin Dragons stayed by each other's side after all. I'd think it'd be seriously great! If you don't have anywhere to stay you could always stay with us!"

Rogue stood quiet as Lucy finished her sentence. He looked at Frosch who was nodding her head up and down. He let out a soft smile at Frosch, and then said "Alright. Frosch and me are going to go quit Sabertooth. We'll take the next train over to Magnolia. So see you soon!"

At that moment, Rogue's face disappeared from the lacrima. Lucy smiled, at least Sting would have his best friend to comfort him as he deals with Natsu and everyone else. She just hope that soon he'll become good friends with them all.

"Well Fairy-san, I'm hungry! I want some ice cream!"

Lucy glanced over to see who was talking to her, it was none other than Lector who had just woken up.

She sighed quietly, "Alright Lector, I did promise to spend the day with you today so let's go to the park. They have ice cream there."

Lector and Lucy then walked their way to the park. Lector looked at Lucy who was balancing herself on the edge of the sidewalk. He thought she was going to fall into the water right beside her.

"Hey Lector, I have a question."

"What is it Fairy-san?"

"Well you did promise me to tell me more about Sting when he was little" she then evilly grinned, "So how about we talk about that to waste some time?"

"Alright Lucy, prepared to be shocked" he took a deep breath then continued, "Well as you know Natsu and you were his biggest obsession when he was little. He'd be running around the streets telling the other kids on how incredible Natsu was, and how cool Fairy Tail is. That's all he would basically talk about. He had every Sorcerer's magazine that came out, and eagerly he'd be looking for you both. And he would tell me all about you and Natsu. But the funniest thing is that he had this figurine of you, and if you clicked the button it would take your clothes off-" Lector then stopped bursting out in laughter.

Lucy felt all the blood coming to her face, to think a little boy would have a figurine that was so perverted. A perverted figurine of her own self. Lector then continued telling Lucy all these stories on how much he was an obsessive Fairy Tail fan. They suddenly soon arrived at the park, and went to the ice cream stand nearby.

"What flavor do you want?" Lucy asked Lector as he observed all the flavors there.

"I want that one!" as he pointed towards a tub full of blue ice cream with chunks of fish in it. _How could someone eat ice cream fish?_ Lucy wondered.

"I'll have a strawberry vanilla ice cream please." She then grabbed the two ice creams and handed Lector's his as they walked over to the benches.

She stared at her ice cream, as she slowly licked in lost in her thoughts. She tapped her fingers on the bench, and turned her face towards Lector. She couldn't help but keep that one thought appearing in her mind. Maybe Lector would know the reason.

**(Sting's POV: )**

_This sucks._ I thought to myself. It was my first day as a member at Fairy Tail, and I end up having to fix the place all because of something Natsu caused. I sighed, as I watched Natsu picking up the flown pieces of wood everywhere. Since we've arrived to get to work, he hasn't said one thing to me not even a warning that he'd attack me.

I picked up some broken glass pieces scattered near the entrance, I could smell Lucy's scent as well as Lector's. Oh how I wish I was with her right now, they're both probably having much more fun than me right now.

My thought about Lucy was soon disturbed, when a figure stopped in front of me holding a tray of lemonade. I then realized that it was Mira.

"You two have been working so hard on the guild, that you both deserve something cold to drink!" she said with a cheerful smile. I couldn't believe that the smiling Mira, is actually known as a demon.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu and I said in unison, which we glared at each other for. I mean I looked up to Natsu and everything but what he did was beyond on what he is. Natsu then gulped down his lemonade, and turned towards me.

I really didn't feel like doing this anymore, my whole body ached from yesterdays fight.

"I wonder what Lucy and Lector are doing" I said while looking out the door.

**(Normal POV: )**

"Lector, I want to ask you something" as she watched him gulf down his ice cream.

Blue ice cream smudged his whole face, as the red exceed turned to Lucy, "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this since the tournament, and I want to the know the reason to it" she fiddled her fingers as her face tinted with pink, "Why did Sting pick me? I mean there are a lot of other girls much prettier than me and strong like Mira or Erza. I don't get it why'd he pick me out of them all?"

Lector smirked, "That's for something for you to ask Sting himself. I don't know what Sting's feeling personally, he only knows. Just ask him!"

Lucy fiddled her fingers even more, as her face got pinker, "But that's embarrassing!"

He sighed, "It shouldn't be awkward anymore anyways. You guys are a couple. Try asking him tonight. Anyways thanks for taking me out to ice cream!"

Lucy nodded her head at Lector as she beamed him a smile at Lector.

_Maybe I will ask Sting tonight when I see him _she thought.

"Fairy-san! Lector-san!" Lucy and Lector turned their head to the small voice, as they saw Frosch and Rogue coming their way.

"Rogue! Frosch!" they both said as they made their way towards them.

"You finally made it!" Lucy cheered, "Now this is going to be a fun time!"

Rogue let out a teeny smile, "Yeah I bet it will be. The worst part was dealing with Jiemma's anger when we told him that his two dragon slayers were quitting, and of course the train ride" he paused as the thought of trains made his face a pale white.

"You should of seen him, he was groaning and complaining the whole time!" Fro said.

Lucy let out a giggle, as Rogue sighed at Frosch's remark.

"We got our place to stay all planned out where we are staying. We don't want to intrude on you and Sting's festivity" Rogue smirked, "But do you think, you could lead us to Fairy Tail now? I would like to finally be part of the guild I've always dreamed about being part of when I was younger."

"Of course! It's this way!" she said as she led Rogue to Fairy Tail.

As they walked in Lucy noticed that the place was back to normal. Everything that was destroyed was either cleaned and fixed, or either replaced. It actually looked more magnificent than it did before. She scanned around the room for Sting. She then finally found Sting, who was sitting on a stool next to Natsu both holding a mug of booze as they chatted with each other. They seemed to finally be getting along, and that was miracle.

Mira walked over to Lucy and Rogue who were gazing at everyone.

"Hi Lucy! Sting and Natsu really fixed up the place didn't they? They worked so hard, and I guess the hard work paid off!" Mira then faced towards Rogue, "I remember you! You're the shadow dragon slayer, and Sting's partner. I reckoned you're here to join Fairy Tail! So just come and follow me!"

Rogue with Fro behind soon followed Mira into the crowd of bickering Fairy Tail members who were drinking and socializing. Rogue knew for a fact that they hadn't had this much happiness back at Sabertooth. At Sabertooth their main priority was being number one, and being the best. He smiled as he looked at everyone having a good time. He knew that he was going to like Fairy Tail for fact.

Lucy then paced herself towards Sting, she finally made a decision. She was going to ask Sting how he felt. And she also had a big thing planned for the members of Fairy Tail.

**OOOOOH! What's Lucy planning! Find out in the next chapter! Sorry that this is late. I couldn't do it yesterday D:**


	9. Planning a Relaxation Vacation!

**Well here's the new chapter. :p , thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows ! :) i love you all! thanks for reading Enjoy~ Plus two other chapters are coming out today!**

Lucy sat in the unoccupied seat on the other side of Sting. She gently tapped his shoulder, and he turned around showing off his signature grin.

"Well if it isn't my blondie girl!" he said as he went to embrace her. She then embraced back, and then gently pulled herself away.

"Sting I want to ask you a question" she blushed, looked at the floor then made her eyes head back to his, "Why did you pick me out of all the girls? You could of picked Mira and Erza, their a lot prettier, and by far stronger than me. Or I can't believe I'm saying this, but you could of also picked Minerva. As much as she was obsessed with you, I couldn't help but think you had feelings for her-."

Lucy was then interrupted by Sting grabbing her wrists and looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy, stop comparing yourself to Mira, Erza, and don't even try to compare yourself to Minerva. She's by far the worst girl in the world. You're absolutely perfect blondie. Sure, physically they're capable of being strong, but that doesn't mean you aren't" he paused smiling a her, "I chose you because I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that we were going to be together. You may think yourself as a plain rock but you're really a dazzling gem Lucy." **(A/N Sorry it sounded cheesy!)**

Lucy could feel her face getting hotter, and redder as she still was gazing into Sting's sapphire eyes. He suddenly opened his mouth, and began to continue his sentence.

"I think I should finally say this to make it official. Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

Sparkling tears were forming into the edges of her eyes. That was one of the most beautiful things she's ever heard Sting say. She nodded yes, as her face gleamed a radiant smile.

Lucy then kissed him gently on the lips, as he of course kissed her back. Natsu turned around to face those two, as he did an annoyed face on how the love of his life and his "love rival" were smooching each other.

Natsu let out a small sigh, and then noticed Rogue talking to Gajeel.

"Mira, since when did the shadow dragon slayer join Fairy Tail?"

Mira was carrying back mugs from a few tables, "Oh him! He joined not even a while ago! He just joined! That means our guild has now six dragon slayers!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Natsu watched as Mira put down the tray to clap a few cheerful claps, all he could do was just grin at Mira's enthusiasm.

"LUCY!" voices shouted. Lucy turned to see who was calling her, it was Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy they all moved their hand in a motion telling her to comeover.

She looked over to Sting as she told him she would be right back. She walked over towards the group of girls sitting down at a table.

"Lu-chan!" said Levy as she hugged Lucy, "It's been a while since we've all taken a nice long break!"

Erza nodded as she bit a piece of her strawberry cake, "It has been a while, so that is why we must plan something fun for all the Fairy Tail members to do" she then put her plate of cake down, "It'd be a great bonding time for the new members so at least we get to know them better."

Lucy nodded, it in fact did sound like a good idea to have a Fairy Tail bonding time vacation. Besides they all deserved it after what they've all been through in the past seven years.

She thought, and thought trying to think of a place, when suddenly a light bulb appeared over Lucy's head.

"I got it!" Lucy said as she waved her arms in the air, "We should go to that Akane Resort! They have a huge amusement park, a beach, a five star hotel, and even a casino! All the girls nodded their heads in agreement and soon after got excited after thinking about it.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to finally notice Juvia in her new bikini!" Juvia said lovingly.

"Just the thought of Gajeel being without a shirt" Levy said as all the girls looked at her, "Oops did I say that a little too loud?" They all started laughing.

"It'd be great to finally get to know Sting and Rogue personally!" Wendy exclaimed.

"The amusement park sounds amusing since there is usually a lot of sweets in an amusement park!" Erza said drooling thinking about cake.

And then Lucy faced Erza with an evil grin. She sat next to her, and started nudging her. Erza then turned her face towards Lucy. Her mouth was full of cake.

"So Erza, you planning on inviting a special blue haired mage? I don't know someone with the name of Jellal?"

At that moment Erza choked on her cake, as she quickly took a sip of lemonade. Her face turning scarlet as her hair.

"I don't know, would he say yes? What if he doesn't say yes?" Erza said nervously.

"Erza, give it a try! He so will! He's into you!" Lucy said.

That made Erza feel a whole lot better, as she blushed silently, and continued to eat her cake. _Maybe just maybe _she thought. She would confess to Jellal, her face turning scarlet to the thought of it.

"So it's settled tomorrow morning we head out to the Akane Resort! I need to go tell Sting and Natsu this! You tell the others!" Lucy said as she ran back to the two dragon slayers.

"Sting! Natsu! Tomorrow morning were all going to the Akane Resort! So I'm expecting that you go!" she said cheerfully.

(Stings POV: )

Did Lucy really just say were going to Akane Resort. I swear, this guild goes on so many breaks and vacations unlike we did back at Sabertooth. The best thing I thought so far about Fairy Tail is that there's no more of the bitch Minerva. Just the thought of her name, made my blood boil.

"Oh really?" I responded back to Lucy who seemed extremely excited.

"Yeah! Since the last time we went there, Erza got captured and sent to the Tower of Heaven! So we didn't really have a great vacation, we had to fight to get Erza back!"

My eyes widened, to think that the great and powerful Erza would managed to get captured. That was seriously hard to believe.

But it seemed like a really good idea to go to the resort. After all not only would I be spending time with Lucy, but with the members of Fairy Tail that I had idolized my whole life. Like Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and all the other main cores of the guild.

And to think of Lucy in a bikini made my face turn a dark red. She looked at me and gave me the what-are-you-so-red-about look, I just told her it was nothing, as I turned my head the other way.

**(Rogues POV: )**

I could tell Frosch was really started to like Fairy Tail. She was getting along with the other exceeds Happy, Carla, Lily, and Lector of course.

Now Fairy Tail had something Sabertooth didn't. They care about their nakama, and they act like a whole family. They care for one another, and we didn't have that type of bond back there at Sabertooth, that's for sure.

"Ghehee, oi Ryos, how you liking the guild?" I turned over to see Gajeel leaning against the wall.

"It's a big difference. It's a lot different than Sabertooth ever was." I said.

"Well that's because you're looking at the strongest guild in Fiore" he paused to smirk, "And if I were you I'd try and make as many comrades as you can here. You don't want to be how Laxus first turned out."

Laxus than gave Gajeel a glare, reminding him to not bring up his old actions he had caused.

"Ghehee" Gajeel continued "Just putting a heads up, Laxus might not admit it but he does have a thing for Mirajane. So if you don't want a death wish, I'd not touch her at all."

I had to admit I thought Mira was pretty attractive, but like Gajeel said I shouldn't even try to touch her if it meant risking my life. I mean I wasn't afraid or anything, but I don't want to create enemies in my new guild. I just nodded emotionless, as I saw Laxus giving me a straight face.

Sting then came over, "Oi Rogue. Tomorrow the guilds going to Akane. You know that resort, so you better be coming!"

"This guild sure has a laid back type of aura" I said to Sting who was smirking.

"Yeah they do, but once you mess with Fairy Tail it's like a whole war." After Sting said that he glanced over to Gajeel snickering because Gajeel had messed with Fairy Tail in the past.

"Let's just all say we messed with Fairy Tail in our past." Gajeel said to Sting, Laxus, and me.

Gajeel, Sting, and Laxus started laughing as they started chatting. I sat there watching them have a good time. This was definitely the guild that I wanted to join since I was younger!

**SO, the next chapter they're on their way to Akane! What's going to happen when they're there! I'll give you a hint, romance, couples form, fun has begun, and a few rivals appear as well. ;p Also, let's say Rogue was to end up with someone after the trip, who would you want it to be !**


	10. Beach Timee!

**Heeey! Here's another new chapter ^-^. **

"HEY!" Natsu and Gray screamed holding their luggage, "THE TRAINS SOON GOING TO LEAVE TO AKANE. HURRY UP SLOWPOKES" Then the two started racing each other to the train to see who would get their first.

"Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" she yelped as she trailed behind him.

Erza sighed looking at the two causing a ruckus as she carried her extremely full luggage of course, as she paced herself up with Natsu and Gray who were sitting inside the train. Rogue and Frosch silently walked behind Erza as they boarded the train waiting for the others.

"Come on Sting!" Lucy pulled Sting by the arm, as they both boarded the train. Then came Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and as well as the other members.

Lucy sat with Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Levy she explained to Sting that she wanted him to get to know the guys better.

He sighed he was going to do it for Lucy's sake of course and his own. He walked over to sit with who had already sat with the previous day before, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, and as well as Rogue too. But as soon as the train started the five dragon slayers went into their motion sickness. Natsu's face tinted with green and purple as well as Stings. Gajeel puffing his cheeks up to keep himself from throwing up, Laxus pressing his head against the wall slightly banging it, and then there was Rogue who had his eyes shut but drips of sweat formed on his forehead as he became paler.

Gray sighed as he watched the five suffer from their sickness. Lector, Happy, Fro, and even Lily went on saying how great there dragon slayer was and which one was the best. As Gray decided to shut his eyes and drift off he already knew in that moment this train ride would be the worst one in his life.

**(Lucys POV: )**

"You know something Wendy?" I said giving her a smirk, "I want to know what's up with you and Romeo?"

Wendy's brown eyes widened as her jaw dropped open, her exposing a red shade of color.

"W-what do you mean by that L-Lucy?" she said as her face turned redder rivaling the color of Erza's hair.

"You know, I mean like. Do you like like him?" I asked her grinning.

"You're embarrassing Wendy!" exclaimed Carla who crossed her arms.

"I'm just joking with you Wendy, but I really think that you two would be great in the future!"

Wendy gave off a small smile, as she turned her head out the window.

I then looked over to the guys, and of course five of them were motion sick, one sleeping, and then there were the exceeds fighting on who's slayer is the best.

"Lucy, guess what!" Erza said as her eyes gleamed.

"What is it Erza?" I asked, I thought it was going to be about cake, or weapons, or swords. But no it was nothing related to those three subjects.

"I took your advice. I asked Jellal to join us at Akane, BUT I didn't confess to anything yet. I'm deciding if I should do it while we are there" her face blushing up lightly.

I clapped my hands in excitement, "ERZA! We're going to do the best we can to make this work! I promise!"

"Ooooh! I just love these things! I will definitely help Erza as well!" Mira said squealing.

Levy chuckled at Mira and me as we continued on how our plan for "Jerza" to work out.

The requip mage smiled and I could tell she felt so blissful inside. I could tell that this trip to Akane was going to be the best there ever was!

.

.

.

**(Normal POV+ Time skip to when they arrive: )**

Lucy gazed up upon the resort, it felt just like yesterday when Team Natsu came over here. She smiled at that thought, as she watched the dragon slayers walking side to side recovering from their motion sickness. Gray walked in front of the five, as he groaned on how much they complained on how they hated transportations.

Wendy laughed at the five even though she herself was a dragon slayer. She still hadn't hit that point yet in her age when she would get motion sickness which by all means was a good thing for her.

Erza then stood in front of the group of members, "Well we made it to the resort. Before we go off into the land of festivity. I'm going to start assigning the rooms and the people you'll be sharing them with!"

"Luce you should share one with me after all!" Natsu said hopping up and down.

"In your dreams, Natsu she rather share one with me!" Sting said as he got up in his face.

"Do you want to go holy boy?"

"Bring it fire breath!" The both started to clench their fists, when suddenly-

The two started arguing when they noticed Erza had requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. They noticed at least two hundred swords surrounded them both, causing them to whimper in fear. They hugged each other for their own lives.

"You two enough. Or am I going to have to punish you both for your behavior" Erza said giving them the death glare.

The moment Erza did that Natsu flinched, "I'm so sorry Sting! We're best friends after all!" Natsu said sarcastically to Sting who looked confused. He did a fake smile, than Sting understood what he meant. "Act a long if you want to live" Natsu said under his breath.

"No it's me that should be sorry! We're best friends forever!" he choked on the last part as they both started fake laughing.

"Well it's good that you two straightened things out so quickly!" Erza said as she requipped back into her regular armor. She already knew that Natsu and Sting were faking it, "Since you two are "besties" how about you both share with your best guy friends, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Rogue.

Sting and Natsu fake smiled as they looked at each other still smiling. They gave the I'm-going-to-kill-you-look. Laxus gave them both the death glare he was hoping he'd get paired up with Mira, and deep inside Gajeel was hoping for Levy. Gray starting complaining on how he'd have to share with "Flame Brain." Rogue just stood there with his usual poker face, as he watched the guys complain about how they're all paired up together.

"It's your punishment for faking. And Lucy, you'll be sharing with me, Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia. I arranged the master suite for the biggest groups. As well for the others have regular suites." Erza then started assigning the others their room numbers and room mates.

Once they were finished Erza suddenly yelled in a delighted manner, "Well go bring your things up stairs! And then I say we all have a good time!" which made everyone cheer.

Lucy chuckled as she followed behind Erza as she watched Sting give her a sad face on how they wouldn't be sharing rooms. And Lucy had to admit she was hoping to share a room with her first boyfriend.

Erza then stopped in front of huge double doors, as she scanned a card to open the door. At last she pulled the hand of the two doors, and all the girls jaws dropped. The master suite was absolutely luxurious, from the bathrooms, to the little living room, to the mini kitchen. Their suite had a perfect match of six rooms for the six girls each having a huge comfy bed, with a balcony view of the beach and amusement park. The guys master suite was the same thing too.

Lucy put her luggage down in one of the rooms as she opened the door to the balcony. She gazed at the ocean pressing against the shore. Acres of palm trees, spread across the sand, and a warm breeze filled the air. Then on the docks there would be the amusement park, and then in the hotel there was the casino. She smiled at the whole scenery, as Mira joined her.

"Isn't this place nice?" Mira cheerfully said, "Everyone's heading to the beach first. We should start getting ready!"

Lucy nodded as Mira walked out of her room to go to her own. Lucy then went back inside, closing double doors leading to the balcony. She opened her luggage, skimming for her outfit and bikini. She finally found her outfit, as she began to put it on. She wore a pink tube top with white short shorts, and pink sandals. She then put her hair up in a high pony tail letting out a few strands of hair in the front hang out. She gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled, as she began putting her bikini in a beach bag.

Mira knocked quietly on Lucy's door as she opened it slightly, "You ready now Luce?"

Lucy nodded with excitement, as she opened the door, and the girls then started heading downstairs to the beach.

When they arrived shortly at the beach, their members were already there either sitting under umbrellas drinking and socializing, gone swimming, or just competing against each other.

Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray had a swim race, as both fire and ice started blasting out the water. She shook her head happily, "Those two are complete idiots" she sighed.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, as a head rested on her shoulder.

"Hey blondie" said Sting smirking. Lucy couldn't help but just stare at Sting. _His well muscular body, to his abs, his face, and oh god everything_ she thought as she completely stared at him.

He chuckled, "I told you blondie. I'm irresistible!"

"Of course! And hey! You're blonde too blondie!" she remarked giving her boyfriend a goofy smile.

"I WIN!" screamed Natsu and Gray at the same time as they shot glares at each other.

"What do you mean you win moron! I totally won that!" said Gray

"In your dreams Ice-princess you wish you were as cool as m-" he then paused. Gray looked at Natsu confused, it was really odd that Natsu would pause in the middle of their arguments to be distracted by something else.

He could see Natsu was looking at something but didn't know what. He had a sad expression on his face, as Gray turned to see what was making the fire mage so upset. And of course, it led to Lucy who was socializing with Sting and laughing. Natsu then sat down on the sand, cross legged as he looked down. Even though Natsu was a pain in the ass half the time and they fought a lot, he was still one of Gray's best friends. He sat in front of him, "You must really like Lucy huh?"

Natsu looked up and nodded, "It just kills me to see her with another guy. It really does. At least, the girl you're crushing on actually likes you back."

Gray's face turned red, he never really told anyone that he liked Juvia even though she could be too obsessive with him sometimes. He felt bad for the fire mage, and patted him lightly on the back.

"Hey, right now things look like they're not going to change soon. But hey, you never know if they're actually going to last. I'm not wishing horrible things to come their way to interfere in their relationship. Still, let things take its course. You know good things come to those who wait."

Natsu sighed, "Even though I've been waiting for a while, I guess I'll try holding it back more and wait. I mean I already know she's the one Gray. No doubt about it."

Gray grinned, "I know I can tell you really care about Luce" he started laughing "Just wait a little more flame brain."

Natsu laughed lightly, "Thanks snowman I'll try my best. And you better start to make your moves on Juvia, you don't want to lose her. Like I did with Lucy."

Gray nodded and smacked him on the top of the head, "Don't tell anyone about Juvia. Got it?"

Natsu nodded as he ran over with the other members, leaving Gray standing crossed armed,

"Maybe Natsu is right. I should say something to Juvia, a straight up answer" he sighed quietly talking to himself, "I just hope things flow right for Natsu." He then went to go join the others.

Erza clutched a volley ball in her hand, "I will crush your team Laxus, this isn't just a regular volley ball game. It's when we use magic to actually win. Natsu, Gray, and Mira get over here you're on my team!"

Laxus sighed he knows Erza goes too far in these type of sports, "If you're going to challenge me Erza, do it properly. Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting you're on my team now hurry up!"

Once the two teams got on each side of the net, Natsu grabbed a hold of the ball which caught fire sending it forcefully on the other side. Laxus then kicked it sending a lightning force onto it, basically they just piled their magic on the ball to shoot on the other side, and if the other team couldn't stop the ball and it fell it would earn the other team a point. It sounds like regular volley ball but with magic.

Lucy watched under an umbrella as the ball keep whipping backwards and fore ward not once hitting the ground, which made the teams both tied with zero point. She knew if she went out there, she'd be flattened by that ball. Also three of Fairy Tails S class mages were out there playing, and she couldn't stand a chance on redirecting their ball back towards them.

She drank her strawberry milkshake, playing with the straw. Juvia and Levy then joined her under the umbrella.

"Juvia feels so refreshed here! After all Juvia is near her environment!" she said giggly she faced towards Lucy, "You're not looking at Gray now are you love rival?"

"Of course not Juvia, Gray's all yours. He's a big brother to me anyways!" Lucy said which made Juvia give a face of relief.

Levy then laughed at them both, "You know what we should plan here?"

"What?" asked Lucy all interested.

"Well later after the beach we should go to the amusement park and then the casino. But this is mostly about the amusement park" her face turned pink, "I was thinking when we go, we should have people who should be couples go together and we all just have fun!"

Juvias eyes gleamed after Levy said that as she starting to hug Levy. "Oh thank you Levy! Now Juvia can be paired up with Gray and be seen as lovers!" Juvia said as she could feel her heart thumping.

Lucy then put her hand on the side of her mouth as she whispered, "We also need to make sure Jellal goes with Erza to the park!"

Levy and Juvia nodded their heads, as they looked over to Erza who was waiting for the ball to be thrown back. Erza had a sudden feeling that somebody was looking at her, she turned her head towards the girls and they were smiling at her and giggling. Since Erza was caught off guard, Laxus whammed the ball right at Erzas head making her fall down.

"Looks like you lost again Erza" Laxus said grinning proudly.

She sighed, "I'll get you next time for now go talk to Mira" she muttered. Even though Mira couldn't hear that, Laxus could hear it loud and clearly causing him to blush which made Erza snicker.

"So Erza, any news when Jellal is coming?" Lucy said as she looked around for him.

"He should be coming about now." She called that like she already knew he was approaching her. He stood behind her, she still didn't realize that he was right behind her. Lucy mouthed and pointed for Erza to turn around.

Erza turned around, and was face to face with the blue haired mage. He smiled at her, and hugged her.

"I've missed you a lot Erza" he said as he let go of her.

"I've missed you too Jell-Jellal." Her face turned all red, and so did his. Lucy couldn't help but giggle with the others on the two childhood friends. Little did the two childhood friends know is that later they soon going to be more than just friends. Along with a couple of others as well.

**I really want to pick a character for Rogue to start to fall in love with but I don't know who. Leave suggestions if you want. But i'm not a 100% positive , if he'll end up with someone! I'll try my best! Another chapter is coming later tonight so for now bear with me~**


	11. Amusement Surprises

**Enjoy :***

Lucy watched as Erza and Jellal went to go together and take a walk on the beach. Before the two were about to walk, Lucy whispered in Erza's ear to be back on time to go to the amusement park. To the thought of that Erza just beamed a smile and waved as her and Jellal went on their walk.

Lucy grinned at them, and started to walk back to the others. She looked over at Bisca and Alzack who were watching Asuka playing in the sand. It was about time those two got together, she smiled walking past them. As she faced fore ward, her jaw dropped on what she was seeing.

Natsu and Sting were having an eating contest as they shoved food in their mouths, one after the another, pieces of food flying everywhere. She walked up to the two, who hadn't noticed her yet. Until an empty plate smashed Lucy right on the side of her head causing an angry vein to appear on the side of her head. Sting and Natsu then looked up to notice the blonde figure not looking too pleased at them.

"You bakas!" She then Lucy kicked them sending them flying to some palm trees right behind them.

"Oww! Luce that hurt!" Natsu said while rubbing his head. Sting pressed against his head, groaning on how she had kicked them.

Lucy sneered, and grinned at them both as she put her arm around their necks.

"You two really are idiots that's for sure" she continued smiling, "But that's why I love you guys!"

Natsu smiled at Lucy who was shining such a beautiful smile causing a glare from Sting. He felt a little warm inside, since Lucy said she loved him. But then that warm feeling was broken as Natsu sighed quietly, it also meant she loved Sting too.

"Natsu! Lucy! Sting! Hurry up, were going to the amusement park now!" said Erza arm to arm with Jellal.

Natsu slowly then rose up, and said "Come on Luce, everyone's calling us to go to the park!" He took her by the wrist and starting dashing her and him towards the others.

Of course Sting didn't like what Natsu was doing. Just what really was he trying to pull off?

.

.

"Oh wow!" Wendy gazed around the entrance of the amusement park, "This place is really big! And there's so many rides everywhere!"

The male dragon slayers looked up at the rides, and just shivered in fear. They gazed on how many twists and loops were on the ride, and especially how fast it was going. They were getting sick just by even looking at it.

"Come on Gajeel! Let's go on that one!" said Levy tugging at his arm and dragging him towards the ride. Everyone watched as the two boarded the ride, leaving Gajeel in the front seat sweating. As the both went up, the members at the bottom gawked at Gajeel who didn't look so good.

"Poor guy. Having to be dragged on that sucks." Laxus said snickering at Gajeel.

"He doesn't look so good. I should of casted Troia on him before he went on!" Wendy said feeling a little guilty.

Lily watched as the ride went through twists and loops, leaving a poor Gajeel on board his cheeks puffed up and his face green as leaves. He shook his head a sweat drop came onto his head as he watched Gajeel screaming for someone to get him off this ride. He laughed at his own partner, as the ride finally came to a stop.

Once Gajeel got off the ride he rose up out of the seat, he stuttered fore ward than backwards, and finally fell face first. Wendy and Levy ran over to him, as she tried to help him up.

"HAHA, Gajeel couldn't even survive one ride!" Natsu said cracking out in laughter.

"Natsu, you do the same thing as well." Gray said grinning.

"I'll cast a Troia on you guys, so you don't end up as Gajeel right now" Wendy said as she looked at him he was still out of it his head spinning side to side. Levy then helped him on a bench, as Lily came over to them as well.

Gajeel finally went back to normal, "Never again without a Troia am I EVER going on a ride" he said causing Levy and Lily to laugh.

Wendy then casted Troia on all the dragon slayers, "There! Now you guys can go off enjoy the amusement park without getting sick!" she said gleefully. As they thanked Wendy they went over to the people they were going to enjoy the amusement park with.

"Hey Wendy…" Wendy turned her head to the voice talking to her it was Romeo.

"Do you want to walk around together around here? We could go on rides, and stuff!" he said nervously.

Her face turned an apple red, as she nodded her head yes he grabbed her hand and they both started walking to the rides, and stands.

"Wendy's too young to have a boyfriend!" said Carla with her mouth dropped all the way open. Come on Happy we need to make sure they don't do anything FUNNY." Carla then tugged at Happys arm as they both secretly followed the youngsters.

Lucy put her arm around Stings, "Come on Sting let's go!" The two walked around gazing upon the park around them. Neon lights gleamed everywhere, the smell of mouthwatering food in the air, and the pierce screaming coming from the rides. She smelled the aroma of sweets filling the air, she licked her lips.

"Sting I'm hungry! Let's get some cotton candy!" she said in such a cute tone.

Sting waited for Lucy as she was in line for cotton candy. He stood on the side watching her as she was tapping her foot gently on the ground. _She's really in the mood for some cotton candy_ he thought.

"KYAA! You were right! It is Sting Eucliffe!" said a squealing voice.

"Oh my god he's even gorgeous in person!"

"More like hotter!"

Sting turned to the group of girls who had been trailing him and Lucy from behind. The group were obviously not magic mages. The group of girls soon started getting closer to him, rubbing up against his arm. He looked over to Lucy, and she was right behind the girls holding a cotton candy. Her face expression was beyond pissed off, as she dropped the cotton candy.

"Hey! Get away from my boyfriend!" she screamed at them smacking the group all in the head.

"Tch boyfriend?" said the brunette, "Do you mean to say imaginary boyfriend? Cause he's as well as mine now."

A dark aura surrounded Lucy, as she clutched her fist and swung right at the brunette. The brunette staggered backwards, and fell touching the mark Lucy left on her face. Since she was still on the ground, Lucy put her foot on her stomach, as she leaned in towards the girls face.

"Listen here. Sting is MY boyfriend. Don't ever touch him, or you'll worse next time" she released her foot from the girls stomach. The brunette stood up, and ran away in fear with her friends. The dark aura suddenly slowly disappeared from Lucy. She then looked over to Sting with his eyes widened, he couldn't believe Lucy had that in her.

"Anyways!" she said in a cheery voice, "I need to go get another. But this time you're coming with me! I don't want all the girls stealing you away from me" she said with a wink.

Sting gave Lucy a mischievous smirk, as he followed Lucy in line to get another cotton candy.

The thing the couple didn't know is that a certain fire, ice, take over and water mage were trailing right behind them.

**(Mira's POV: )**

There was a really awkward atmosphere between me and Laxus. We hadn't said anything to each other since we've gotten here. Everyone in the guild says him and me would be the cutest couple in Fairy Tail. And I did have a long child hood crush on the guy, but still he was always out of the guild on missions and it'd be rare when he'd show up.

I looked over, he was obviously trying to avoid all physical contact with me. I pouted quietly, I really wanted to spend time with him but it looks to me that he isn't even interested. He won't even look over at me, and barely tries to start a conversation.

There were couples everywhere, holding hands or arm to arm. I stopped in my tracks, as I paused to think about all of this. I could feel tears trickling down out of the corner of my eyes as I started to sniffle. I really wanted to be with the guy.

"Huh? What's wrong Mira?" he said as he came over to me. I covered my eyes so he wouldn't see that I was crying, but he grabbed my wrists and looked me straight in the eye.

"Mira, tell me what's wrong?" he asked all curiously and protectively.

I then buried my face in his chest as I raised my head upward, "It's just.. I really like you Laxus not even like love! I love you!" He looked at me and said nothing, I suddenly felt like I made the biggest mistake. _Oh no he doesn't feel the same. Mirajane what have you done?!_ I thought.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as I started to get up to run away. The moment I was about to run, Laxus grabbed my wrist, and suddenly pulled me in for an embrace. His hand ruffled through my white hair, as he squeezed me tightly.

"Mira, I-I love you too" he said softly in my ear. My eyes widened, as my face turned pink like a cherry. This was the first time I'd seen Laxus ever act this way showing his true emotions. At first, he'd seem like the biggest asshole Fairy Tail had, but he had matured so much since that stage he had.

Laxus then put one hand on my cheek, and the other on my chin. He lifted my chin up, and leaned in. His lips softly touched mine, as I felt a warmth flow all over my body. He slowly leaned back, and smiled at me. I gleamed him a magnificent smile, as he reached to my arm linking it with his.

"So does that make us official?" Laxus said grinning.

I blushed, and smiled back, "Of course!" I held on tightly to his arm, as we both started to walk off.

"I can't believe Laxus kissed my younger sister!" said Elfman in a loud tone.

"Shh!" Evergreen smacked Elfman with her fan, "Don't speak too loudly! We can't be seen by them!"

I turned my head around, I swore I could of heard Elfman and Evergreen, but nope no one was there. I sighed, it really didn't matter right now. The night for me was already going perfect.

**(Gray's POV: )**

"Natsu tell me again why we're following Lucy and Sting?" I said as we quietly tip toed to another corner.

"Because!" he hissed, "I need to make sure he doesn't try any funny business with her!"

I sighed this guy was hopeless, no matter what I told him he wouldn't change his mind about Lucy.

Lisanna laughed at Natsu, "I think it's cute on how much he cares about Lucy!" she said cheerfully even though deep down she had feelings for the pink haired idiot.

"Come on they're getting away!" Natsu said as he raced towards another hiding corner, "I need to keep my eye on him. I feel like he's up to no good!

"Gray-sama! Why is Natsu so obsessed with love rival?" she said really closely to my face.

I blushed a little, but she didn't see thankfully, "Well Natsu's an idiot, and he can't accept no as an answer. He feels like Sting's up to something" I crossed my arms, "I wouldn't blame him, he was part of Sabertooth after all. Best to keep an eye on him you know?"

Juvia nodded her head, as she watched Natsu signaling for us to follow. I sighed once more, as we tip toed to the next hiding spot. I moved my head a little and Lucy sitting on a bench it looked like she was waiting for Sting.

"Where did Sting go?" I whispered to Natsu. Natsu looked at me, and shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he would be back in five minutes but it's already been ten! I swear he's up to know good!" Natsu said while holding a fist, "We need to find Sting! Lisanna and Juvia you stay here and watch Lucy! Gray and I are going to go find Sting!"

Juvia and Lisanna then nodded, as me and Natsu started searching for Sting out in the open. We then suddenly saw short blonde hair taking a turn.

"It's Sting!" Natsu whispered to me. We then started to follow Sting, he knew he said five minutes but it looked like to us he had other plans.

Then a figure of a girl tapped on Sting's back, as he turned around as me and Natsu scrambled to hide.

Thankfully he didn't notice us. Natsu and me watched as he started talking to the girl. "Natsu, who is that girl?" she looked awfully familiar.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "I don't know but this seems awfully fishy to me."

Suddenly the girl turned around waving goodbye to Sting. Me and Natsu's jaw dropped completely opened in shock.

"What was Minerva doing talking to Sting!?" I said quietly but seriously to Natsu.

He squeezed his fists, "I don't know but were going to find out now!"

**:OO What was Sting doing talking to Minerva! What were they talking about!? Was it something to be worried about something fishy? or was it really nothing to be suspicious about?!**


	12. Busted by Them

**Well here's another new chapter! Enjoy ~**

**(Gray's POV: )**

Natsu then screamed, "Sting!" and ran right after him, as I ran after Natsu.

Sting turned around and smirked, "What do you want Natsu-san?"

"Explain to us, why you told Lucy you'd be back in five minutes. When in reality you came to talk to Minerva!"

Stings expression changed from a smirk to a frown, "What do you mean in reality I meant to come with Minerva?"

"I mean that you rather spend your time with Minerva than Lucy! Are you insane, Lucy's way better than that psycho chick!" Natsu hollered at him, as he squeezed his fists harder.

Sting had a confused expression on his face like he didn't know what he did wrong.

I gave him an icy glare as I crossed my arms, "If you have any secrets just spill them, we caught you red handed if you do."

"Secrets! What do you mean! I have nothing to hide! Minerva is the one who has been following me and Lucy like some freaking stalker! It was until then I left Lucy, she approached me. She wanted me to come back to Sabertooth begging on how she needed me and how I should leave Lucy and date her. Obviously I told her no. I would never do that to Lucy!" he yelled.

I gave Natsu the should-we-trust-him look. He released his fists and walked over to Sting. I swear they better not start fighting here because then I'm going to have to stop them both.

Natsu got up all in Stings face, "I'll let you go this time, but if I find out you and Minerva have something going on your dead. Now go back to Luce, she's been waiting for you." Natsu then growled at Sting, and then told me to let's go.

I followed Natsu and looked back at Sting who was standing there and smirking.

"For some reason, I just don't trust this guy." I muttered to myself.

**(Normal POV: )**

Of course with Natsu and Gray still being suspicious about Sting they still decided to follow them around. They had a feeling something was up and Sting wasn't saying what it was.

Fifteen minutes has passed as Lucy eagerly waiting for Sting to come back. She was getting worried, had something happened to him? She tapped on the bench, when she finally saw Sting making his way towards her.

"There you are! You tell me five minutes, but then it became fifteen!" Lucy said as she hugged him tightly.

"Whoops, I'm sorry princess. I lost track of time." Sting sniffed the air around him, it smelled like Natsu and Gray. And two others were with them, but he didn't see them anywhere around them. He looked over to see if anyone was behind the bench, but nope just a puddle of water.

"Come on blondie." Sting said as he grabbed her hand and started walking to a stand.

As soon as the couple walked away, Juvia rose from the puddle behind the bench along with Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna.

"That was too close!" Natsu said sighing, "He was on to our scent!"

"If it wasn't for Juvias quick reflexes we would have been caught right on the spot!" said Lisanna.

Gray smiled at Juvia giving her thumbs up, while Juvia blushed silently. Natsu looked over to Sting, who was laughing like he cracked the funniest joke in the world.

"Natsu don't you think it's enough stalking Lucy and Stings relationship yet?" Gray asked, "We're going to get caught soon, Sting's on too us."

"I agree with Gray, if we keep it up we're going to get caught, and it won't be as an easy task to hide ourselves again." Lisanna added.

Natsu shook his head, "Just a little more please guys I just want to make sure he's not going to try anything funny."

Lisanna sighed, "Well let's get a move on if we're going to keep on doing this."

Natsu smiled a toothy grin at Lisanna as they began their mission on following Sting and Lucy again.

"Since we can't always use Juvias water then we must take desperate matters into our own hands. We're going to have to disguise ourselves the old fashion way." Natsu said evilly.

**(Sting's POV: )**

I swear wherever me and Lucy walk to, I can smell Natsu and Gray close by. It's like they were following us or something. I turned to look back but the only people right in back of us were some black haired, and blonde kid. (**A/N: Natsu and Gray disguised themselves like they did in the ova "Memory Days")**

Lucy looked at me, "Is something the matter Sting? You seem awfully distracted." I looked at her smiling and told her everything was fine.

_Natsu and Gray after all were suspicious on me talking to Minerva, even though I told them what happened. Maybe they really are following us… _I thought.

"Hey Sting!" Lucy said with a grin, "Since you have troia, we're going on that!"

I looked to where she was pointing, and saw a massive ride with loops, spins, turns, and twists. I gulped, it was worse then the ride Gajeel went on that's for sure. I could hear his laugh "Ghehee" echoed in my head. I nodded my head gently, as she tugged on my arm to go on the ride. This ride was going to make me sick no matter even if I had troia on, just the thought of it, made my head dizzy.

**(Rogue's POV: )**

I was stuck walking around with the alcoholic girl who was telling me on how I should loosen up once in a while. I sighed she just seemed like she'd never stop talking.

"You really don't show any emotions" Cana said hiccupping while nudging Rogue on the arm. I turned to look at her with a straight face, as her face was blushed pink with a smile. I gave her a small smile back, she looked awfully familiar.

I then finally remembered exactly who she was. She was in the tournament, the one who beat Orga with a score of nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine.

"Say you're the one who broke the MPF in the tournament am I correct?"

She nodded her head, "Yup! And it was all thanks to Mavis! She let me borrow Fairy Glitter so I could win that round!" she grinned a huge smile.

"Mavis?" I asked confused, I never saw any one named Mavis at the Grand Magic Games.

"Yeah Mavis! She was our guild's first master and the founder of Fairy Tail! Only people with our guild's insignia can see her!"

I was pretty surprised that they could still see their deceased guild master. Sh then started telling me her whole story life like how Gildarts was her dad and everything which was a huge shock to me.

She then paused and looked me in the eye getting closer to my face.

"W-what are you doing Cana?" I asked with a straight blushing face.

"Loosening you up" she said with a smirk when suddenly a pair of lips met mine. When she leaned backwards she just smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I asked Cana while blushing.

"For actually hearing me out, most of the time people don't since they always think I'm drunk when I talk!" she said snickering.

Maybe Cana wasn't so bad after all

**(Natsus POV: )**

At least Sting didn't notice that right behind Lucy and him were me and Gray then Juvia and Lisanna. I started laughing hysterically as Gray told me to shut up.

Sting turned around in the seat as the ride went up he noticed me and Gray but I don't think he realized it was really us, "Are you guys following us?"

"Psh no! Me and my buddy here are – are- uh" I then started to stutter as I tried to think of an excuse.

"We're here with our girlfriends!" Gray said as he pointed backwards to where Lisanna and Juvia were causing them to blush, "That's all it is! Sorry if it made it seem like we were following you! Now go on with your day!" Gray said as he moved his hands in a motion so that Sting would turn around.

Sting then turned his head around, as I let out a big breath. That was seriously a close one, but then I realized we were just on the top of the ride, when it suddenly dropped down rapidly.

I hung to the side of the ride, it felt like troia was finally wearing off, and the motion sickness got to me. My face turned all green, as sweat dropped from my forehead. My cheeks were puffed out holding it in.

"Keep it together Natsu! You don't want to blow our cover!" said Gray.

I couldn't take the ride anymore, "NOOOO!" I screamed as the ride went through some twists and loops. And suddenly, my black haired wig flew off revealing my pink hair. Gray looked at me with his mouth gawked open as he pointed towards Sting and Lucy.

I turned to where he pointed as I saw Sting and Lucy looking right at me. I just blew our cover, as Gray began to take his wig off. The ride soon then stopped and the moment we got off and tried to escape Lucy stopped us in our tracks.

"Just what areyou guys doing? Were you really following us the whole time?" she asked curiously.

I nodded my head, "It's just I wanted to make sure you were alright Luce. I saw this guy talking to Minerva earlier- and I got suspicious."

Lucy's eyes widened as she faced towards Sting, "Minerva? Why were you talking to Minerva? Why was she here?"

"It's not what it seems like. Minerva was trying to get me to come back to Sabertooth. She begging me on how she needed me, and tried convincing me to leave you for her. But obviously it didn't work."

Lucy let out a teensy smile and then face towards me, "Thank you everyone for looking out for me, and making sure I was alright. As you can see I'm completely fine!" she giggly said as her chocolate brown eyes gleamed.

I blushed, "No problem Luce, that's what we're here for!" I then paused and then let out a big scream.

"GUYS ERZA SAID TO BE BACK AT 8:30 AT THE HOTEL TO GO TO THE CASINO. IT'S NOW 8:35! She's going to kill us for being late!" I said screaming.

Lisanna told me to calm down, and Gray smacked me in the back of the head to shut up.

Lucys lips frowned in fear, "You're right Natsu! Erza did tell us that! Come on let's getting going to the hotel, get changed, and off to the casino!" She then ran as me and the others trailed after her back to the hotel.

.

.

Out of breath, we finally reached the hotel all of us panting. As we went straight to the elevator, up to our rooms. Gray, Sting, and me opened our room door quickly, inside were Gajeel, Laxus, and Rogue all waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been!" Laxus yelled, "Erza has been looking all over for you guys!"

"We kind of lost track of time!" I said sheepishly as I rubbed my hand against my head laughing.

"It was all this idiot's fault of suspicion." Gray said as he pointed towards me. I shot him a glare, as Gajeel yelled at us to go get ready so we would meet everyone up at the casino.

"Alright alright!" I said to Gajeel as I went to go get ready.

(Lucys POV: )

Now it was only Juvia and me as Lisanna got off at the first level, now all we had to do was go to the sixth level to our room.

"Erza is going to kill us first, since we're sharing a room with her!" I said in fear to Juvia.

Juvia shivered at the thought of Erza's reaction to them being late. Then the elevator door opened, and we both ran out of their straight to the room. I slid the card in, and opened the door. Standing there were Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Mira with not a so happy look on their faces.

"Eeeh sorry for being late everyone! We lost track of time!" we both said sheepishly.

Erza sighed, "Just go get ready, we have already wasted enough time."

I ran to my luggage and scattered my clothes all over the room looking for the dress and heels I was going to wear. I finally found it, as I started changing. It was a tight black dress that went to mid thigh, and I wore black heels along with it. I took my hair from the pony tail, and left it loose. I looked at myself one last time before heading out of my room to the door.

"Let's go!" Erza announced to us, as we scrambled out the door. It was finally time to have an amazing time at the casino, after all who knows what surprises are awaiting us there.

**What's going to happen in the Casino?! Since i said SURPRISES AND YES IT IS SURPRISES MUAHA !**


	13. Everything's Gone Good So Far

**Hey! Another new chapter and I have to admit it wasn't the best. Lemme give a little spoiler and I mean A LITTLE: Just because Cana kissed Rogue DOES NOT mean they're together. Rogue has eyes for a certain bluenette girl (; I wonder who it could BE. WINK WINK. Well Enjoy~!**

The room was fully packed with people gambling, dancing, drinking, or just having a plain old good time.

Lucy looked around to find her guild causing most of the happiness and joy in the casino. She wasn't even surprised, it was Fairy Tail after all that's what they do. She then started walking over to her guild members.

Laxus was getting really pissed that it was his third time he had lost in the gambling process. And he was even more irritated that he lost to Natsu, who was grinning as he grabbed the jewels Laxus owed him. He faced palmed his forehead, "How did I lose three times to do this idiot?" he muttered.

Gray looked over Natsu's shoulder as he saw all the jewel he had won, he then looked at Laxus giving him the how-did-you-lose-to-this-idiot look.

"I'm actually surprised you had a brain to win all of this." Gray said sarcastically.

"DO YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu said getting up from his chair, facing Gray.

"BRING IT ON FLAME BRAIN!" Their foreheads clashed against each other as they glared angrily at one another. A little lightning spark came between their heads as they glared even deeper.

"Oh just stop fighting you two" Lucy started walking over to them separating their heads from each other, "After all, we came here to have fun not to fight!"

"Lucy's right. But doesn't mean I'm backing out, it MEANS THAT I'M SPARING YOU!" Gray said as he grinned then walked over to Juvia.

"I bet you him and Juvia are going to end up together by tonight." Lucy said giggling in Natsu's ear.

"Heh, that's if ice princess actually has the guts to confess." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"It takes a real man to do that!" Elfman said out of nowhere, which left Lucy and Natsu cracking up.

"So- where's your boyfriend run off to?" Natsu asked kind of jealous.

"Actually, I really don't have a clue where he is in here. I've been looking, but I can't find him" she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll go look for him with Gray! Right Gray!" Natsu hollered, as Gray turned around to the source that was calling him. He gestured his hand to come over here, as Gray told Juvia to hold on a second.

"What is it Natsu?" Gray asked a little irritated that Natsu ruined the moment he had with Juvia.

"Have you seen Sting around here?" Gray shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Well you and me are going to look for him!" Natsu said with a proud voice.

Gray sighed, "Here we go again Natsu on another goose chase."

"We'll grab him for you Luce once we find him!" Natsu said as he held Lucy's hand in a friendly manner, "I promise!" He then let go of her hand, as him and Gray went off in search of Sting in the casino.

**(Natsu's POV: )**

"If I was an old Sabertooth bastard where would I be?" I said looking around at the crowds of people.

"Well Rogue's over there talking to Levy, and Gajeel we should ask him first." Gray said as he pointed over to Rogue. I was kind of surprised he was actually socializing with other people then Sting, and Gajeel.

"Oi Rogue! Have you by any chance seen Sting?" I hollered at him.

"Yeah he's over there." He then pointed a finger towards Sting who was talking to an unfamiliar girl.

"Thanks Rogue." I said as Gray and me made our way to Sting, who seemed like he was having a pretty good time with himself.

"Oi, what are you two doing?" I said as I interrupted him and the girl's conversation. I glared at him, as he raised his eye brow.

"Talking that's all" Sting said calmly, as the girl looked at me and Gray with widened eyes like we were some monster or something.

"Sting-kun you know these people?" she said as she started to get closer to him. He snickered as she started to get even closer, touching his chest.

"Ahem, who the hell is she?" Gray said to Sting with an icy voice.

"Just a fan of mine" he said, "Nothing serious is going on."

"I understand she's a fan, but if Lucy was standing here right now would she appreciate another girl getting so close to you?" I asked him coldly.

Sting looked over to Lucy who was talking to Mira and Erza, laughing away with her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. I noticed he started to feel some guilt in him, cause I knew he wouldn't appreciate if another guy was getting closer to Lucy either.

He then brushed the girl off, and walked past us towards Lucy. The girl had a sad expression as she watched Sting walked away but then started getting near me and Gray.

"You know you both are pretty cute-" she said as she reached her hand out to touch our faces.

"Don't even" Gray and I said pushing her hand away from our face, as we walked away from her.

"Hey at least he learned his lesson right there." Gray said snickering.

"Sure right there, but doesn't mean it won't happen again. He's just lucky this time, cause if we catch him doing something even worse next time, then well he won't see daylight again" I said cracking my knuckles, and grinning.

"Right" Gray said as he looked over to Juvia, "Well I'm going over with Juvia after you so rudely interrupted." Gray then walked over to Juvia, who was holding two drinks for the both of them. I then looked over to Lucy and Sting who had his arm around her shoulder. I gave a little smirk at the scene and sighed.

"I'm watching you closely Sting." I said muttering under my breath.

**(Rogue's POV: )**

Natsu and Gray had walked up to me asking where Sting was, I just pointed a finger where he was, and they scrambled fast towards him. _What did this idiot get himself into this time with them?_ I thought. Earlier Cana kissed me, which according to her later on was a friendly kiss which I totally accepted, because I only saw her as a friend and nothing less.

"So Rogue!" Levy said with gleaming eyes, "Is Sting really such a bad person as Natsu describes him as?"

For a moment I got lost in her eyes but then I snapped at out of it, "Sting can be a moron at times, but that's just all from pride. He's a good person once you really get to know him."

She nodded her head, as pink tinted her cheeks. I had to admit I was kind of attracted to the little blunette, but she probably was Gajeel san's anyways. That kind of bothered me a little, so I decided to ask them myself.

"So Levy, are you and Gajeel a thing? I asked trying to sound that I wasn't interested.

"Me and Shrimp? Ghehe good one Ryos." Gajeel said snickering as Levy blushed.

Well it was pretty obvious that they weren't together yet, but it didn't mean Gajeel didn't feel anything for Levy. And if it was to start talking to Levy more to the point where she would be mine, I think Gajeel wouldn't let her go without a fight. I sighed, I'll try my best for the bluenette.

"Alright Gajeel let's see who wins her In the end" I said silently under my breath.

(Stings POV: )

I feel really guilty on how I let that girl get so close to me, after all I have Lucy. To top it all off things got even worse, Natsu-san and Gray saw the whole thing. Just why do I mess everything up to make them suspicious? Now they're both going to be watching me like a hawk, especially Natsu-san. I sighed as I followed Lucy who was going to sit with Erza, and Jellal.

Lucy then patted the spot next to her, signaling for me to sit down. I walked over, and sat down to Lucy she was smiling at me as she handed me a drink.

"Sting, would you mind if I talk to you in private?" Erza said to me in a serious voice.

"Uh s-sure" I said as sweat trickled down the side of my head. I was seriously nervous on what the almighty Titania had to talk to me about, she said it in a pretty serious voice. And when she talks in a serious voice, it's something bad.

"We'll be right back." Erza said to Jellal and Lucy, as I followed her outside to the balcony.

She stopped and turned to me with a serious face, "Can I ask you something? And you need to be honest about this."

I nodded my head slowly, she didn't look too please right now.

"Is your relationship with Lucy just all for show? I saw you earlier with that girl and how at first you ignored the fact she was rubbing against you. It was not until Natsu and Gray spoke to you that you finally brushed her off." She then grasped her fist as if she was about to punch me but then let her fist loose.

"And that's not all at the amusement park, I ran into Minerva. Of course when I asked her what she was doing here she wouldn't tell me, so I was forced to force it out of her. It was because she came to see you. So my main question is do you even care for Lucy? Or is it all an act?"

I stared at Erza the looked up at the sky it was full of stars, just like how Lucy had pointed it out earlier. I smiled a little then turned to Erza.

"Yes of course I care about Lucy a lot. Of course it isn't for show, if it was I wouldn't even be in Fairy Tail right now being with her. And Minerva came to me because she was begging me to return to Sabertooth and telling me on how I should leave Lucy for her. And I declined that offer, I really do care about Luce. And Natsu and Gray have a right to be suspicious, who knows I don't think at times and stuff like that happens…" As I looked up to Erza she had requipped into her regular armor holding a sword up.

"Then start thinking because if you don't she's going to find out sooner. You're lucky Natsu hasn't told her about that girl" she raised her sword down, "As well as me, I'll be watching you closely so it'd be best to be on alert."

Erza then started heading back in as she requipped to her outfit before, "You're dismissed now, let's go back to Lucy and Jellal."

As Erza went back inside, I followed behind letting out a deep breath. I had never been so terrified of anyone, Erza seriously brings the scare in you.

I sighed as I sat down next to Lucy again who noticed my face all nervous.

She tilted her head and put her hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said in a happy tone to Lucy, I then looked at Erza who was talking to Jellal. At first she was all cheery, until she looked quickly at me and gave me the scariest warning glare ever.

I shivered, not only is Natsu-san and Gray watching me carefully but Erza as well. And I was sure as hell I didn't want to be on her bad side.

**(Wendys POV: )**

I walked around the casino with Carla, Lily, Lector, Frosch, and Happy, everyone looked like they were having a good time but I had no idea how to gamble or do any of that stuff. And Carla would tell me that it'd be useless for me to learn how to do that.

I sighed I wanted to try but Carla wouldn't let me. I looked over to where the guild was and everyone was scattered all over the casino. Lucy, Sting, Erza, and Jellal were in one corner sitting down and laughing. Laxus was still gambling his jewels as Mira cheered him on to win. Gray was with Juvia, Natsu, and Lisanna. Even Elfman was with Evergreen.

I then started to wonder where Romeo was, the thought of him made my face turn all pink.

"Wendy, what're you blushing about?" Carla asked me as we walked.

"O-oh! N-nothing!" I said nervously, Happy then flew over to my ear as I spotted Romeo finally.

"You lllikee him!" he said as he slurred his tongue.

"Fro thinks so too!" exclaimed Frosch.

Romeo then looked over at me and grinned, my face getting redder as I covered it with my hands. When I spent time with him at the amusement park it was so fun! We went on so many rides, won a lot of prizes, and just laughed hysterically at everything.

He then started to walk over towards us, as my heart started beating faster. I never felt like this before, I think he's seriously by first crush.

"Hey Wendy!" he smiled at me blushing slightly, "I was wondering if I could join you guys!"

"Of course we'd be happy if you join us!" I said happily as he blushed.

Carla and Happy then looked at each other, Happy gave Carla a teasingly kissy face resembling Romeo and me. Carla just looked at him, and gave a slight smile and a tiny giggle.

"Wendy can I tell you something?" he said looking at the floor.

"S-sure!" I said stuttering, I was so nervous on what he was going to tell me.

"I-it's just … I like you Wendy!" he said a little too loud as heads turned our way letting out a big "aww"

"Eeeh! Young love!" squealed Mira from the other side.

"What a real man Romeo has become!" yelled Elfman as Evergreen smacked him with her fan to quiet down.

Lucy and Erza just smiled at me, as Natsu and Gray cheered for Romeo.

"I do too Romeo…" I said silently blushing as the blood rushed to my face.

Carla, Lily, and Happy stood there with their jaw all the way opened, Happy turned to Carla who was even more shocked than the both of them were. Lector smirked as he closed his eyes, and Frosch just smiled.

"Well, let's go talk to the others!" Romeo said as he grabbed for my hand.

I gently took his as we walked together to the others, as people were awing at the sight of me and him holding hands.

My face blushed at everyone who was making sweet remarks, who would've thought that this would happen right now.

He looked at me and I giggled as my face was still pink as ever.

"Carla why can't that be us?" Happy said sadly as he tried offering her a fish. Carla smacked her forehead as she and the exceeds began to follow right behind us.

**(Normal POV: )**

Everyone in the guild was having a pretty good time. Sting was actually getting along with the other members of Fairy Tail, and Rogue was even socializing more than being silent as usual.

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake as her and Lucy were the only ones sitting down since Sting and Jellal went to go talk to the other guys.

"To think everything's back to how it was!" Lucy said gleamingly as she looked at all the members.

"Yeah things seem to be finally become normal as they were seven years ago" Erza said as she took another bite of her cake, "You know it's strange how no trouble has struck us yet. Which is a good thing for we needed a vacation, but things seem too quiet. I feel like something's going to happen but who knows. Once we get back to the guild, Team Natsu is going to go on a mission!" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy laughed and nodded her head at Erza's statement. Erza just smirked, as she watched over to all her comrades having a good time laughing, dancing, drinking, gambling, and partying. She closed her eyes and laid back on the seat she was sitting on. She slowly opened them, and then noticed that Jellal had come back to sit with her.

That was when Lucy knew it was her cue to leave as she got up leaving Jellal and Erza sitting alone.

**OOH LA LA , Lucy left Jellal and Erza alone , is Erza finally gonna confess ;o !? And like Erza said thing's are going a little too normal for them, after all whenever they go out there's usually some type of trouble which their probably MIGHT will be (: For now, I'll be making the next chapter !**


	14. Could Rogue and Levy Work?

**This I find a small chapter! Whoops! I'll work on more tomorrow but later tomorrow since I'll be out a little. But i'll be sure to at least have one two or maybe three chapters out tomorrow! But Enjoy ~**

Erza gave a teeny glare to Lucy as she got up and left her and Jellal sitting alone. She just sat there fiddling with the sides of her dress, as she tapped her fingers on the seat.

"Erza, why are you so nervous?" Jellal asked with a concerned expression he had never seen Erza this nervous in his life.

"N-nervous? Me? I-I'm not nervous!" Erza faked a laugh after saying that. Then Jellal got closer to Erza as he leaned in near her ear.

"Then why are you stuttering so much?" he whispered into Erza's ear causing her to get goose bumps all over her body.

Her face was now inches away from his as he just stared into her eyes, her face became a bright scarlet. He took a piece of her hair examining it as he put it behind her ear.

"Scarlet, I remember it was because of your hair" he said with a gentle smile.

He then stroked Erza's cheek, she just there stunned didn't know if she was supposed to move. He then pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

Erza rested her head on his shoulder "Jellal…" she then closed her eyes, "I love you…"

Jellal pulled back from the embrace, and stared at Erza with wide eyes. He grabbed her hands, and held them up with his.

"And I love you too Erza Scarlet." As he smiled at her Erza sat there tears cornering her eyes. She placed her hands in front of her eyes, and then started smiling as the tears sparkled down her eyes. She couldn't believe what Jellal had just said to her. Erza went over to Lucy who was talking with Mira, and Laxus. Lucy turned to Erza who she had noticed was smiling, and holding Jellals hand.

"Thank you Lucy for giving me the courage of finally confessing" she gleamed the most beautiful smile Lucy and the others had never seen Erza smile before. She then walked off with Jellal around the casino.

"Looks like Erza finally got the courage to tell Jellal." Mira said smiling as she watched the requip mage stroll away.

"Yeah and she seems happy as ever!" Lucy said with a beaming smile, "ANYWAYS, I overheard people saying you two are a thing now" she said with an evil grin.

Laxus' face turned all red as Mira smiled and laughed, "Yup! The rumors are true! Isn't that right Laxus!"

"Yeah it's true" he said as he put his arm around Mira.

"So the time has finally come that the love match maker finally met her match!" Lucy said giggly, "Anyways I'm going to go over with Sting you both have fun now!" Lucy then waved at Laxus and Mira as she went over to Sting who was talking to Rogue and Levy.

"Hello there Stingy bee!" she said as she hugged him from behind.

He spun his head and grinned, "Well if it isn't my blondie girl!"

Lucy grabbed his arm then facing Rogue and Levy. Sting turned his head towards Lucys ear as he slowly whispered, "You see before Levy came, Rogue here was telling me on how he has this little attraction towards her."

Lucy widened her mouth, covering it with her hand. That was the biggest news she had ever heard. She started looking at Levy laughing which made her wide eyed with a confused expression

Of course Rogue heard everything Sting had whispered into Lucys ear as he gave a sudden glare to Sting who just grinned at him.

"Can I steal Levy for just a second?" Lucy said as she started pushing Levy away gently from the group.

"Sure." Rogue said with his straight face, but then as he looked at Sting he couldn't help but give a tiny grin to his partner.

"Levy! Do you like Rogue?" Lucy said as her eyes narrowed down at the tiny bluenette.

"I-I don't know!" Levy slumped her shoulders, "I mean he's cute and everything! But I think I have an attraction to put Gajeel and Rogue! There kind of alike you know!"

Lucy started snickering, "You know if you went after Rogue we could like double date since him and Sting are like partners!" she said teasing Levy.

Levy's face got all red, "Stop teasing me Lucy! It's hard to make a decision!" she paused, "I'll get to know him more! And who knows, I might like him even more than Gajeel!"

Lucy chuckled, "Alright Levy lets head back to those two!" She then teasingly pushed Levy into Rogue's arm, as Levy's face turned all red and apologized gently. He just smiled at Levy who smiled right back.

Sting and Lucy gave an evil smirk to both Rogue and Levy who were standing there watching their best friend giving them an uncomfortable look.

"You know we heard everything you and Levy were talking about right?" Sting said as he whispered to Lucy.

"Oh my Mavis!" she said quietly as she looked over to Rogue who was slightly blushing.

All of a sudden a hand gripped Lucy and Levy's arm roughly as they both turned around to see who it was. It was these two random guys, and they looked like they both drank a little too much.

"Hey ladies do you want to have some fun tonight?" The two men said as the smell of alcohol went into Lucy and Levy's noses.

"No, now let go of me." Lucy said trying to tug one of the man's hand off her but he wouldn't release his grip.

"Oh come on don't be like that." the man holding Lucy's arm said. He had a green spiky mowhawk with piercings all over his face.

"Just leave us alone!" Levy said as she smacked the other man's hand. This man had a green mowhawk, but with tattoos all over his face.

**(A/N: LOL MOHAWK PEOPLE ^-^ I couldn't think of a better description xD)**

"Fiesty huh? That's the way I like em'." The two men started getting closer to Lucy and Levy but then instead of the two girls in front of them, it was Sting and Rogue. Lucy and Levy were behind Sting and Rogue, as they let out a deep breath.

"You know, you should of really listened to Lucy and Levy when they told you to leave them alone" Sting said with a smirk as he started approaching the two guys.

Rogue's expression changed from a straight expression to a deadly one, "Such a pity now, you're going to have to deal with us now."

The two guys shivered in fear as the Twin Dragons approached the both of them even closer.

"W-wait I recognize you both. You're Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney… THE TWIN DRAGONS" both of the men screamed in fear.

Swiftly Rogue disappeared, as the men looked around for him. Then a shadow appeared in back of one of them, from the shadow came Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash" Rogue said as shadows punched the man with the green mohawk in the face causing him to fall down knocked out.

The red mohawk man watched as his friend fell to the ground. Distracted from this, Sting found it as a perfect opportunity to punch the man who touched Lucy.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Sting hollered as a sphere of light formed in his hand punching the man against the face. The man then fell on top of his friend's back knocked out cold as well.

"Tch, serves you both right for touching Lucy and Levy" Sting said as he and Rogue walked away from the two lying on the ground.

"Thank you Sting and Rogue! You both saved us there!" Lucy and Levy said in unison.

Lucy then ran over to Sting giving him a kiss on the lips, as she then hugged him tightly. As Levy watched Lucy do that she decided to do something a little similar to repay Rogue back.

She walked over to the shadow mage, as she slowly pecked a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush. "Thanks for saving me Rogue!" she said with a gleaming smile.

Rogue nodded his head slightly and smiled back at Levy. Levy couldn't help but feel really protected by Rogue and a wave of happiness spread around her body just looking at him.

"They're so going to date." Lucy said whispering into Sting's ear.

"It's pretty obvious now once you think about it" he said whispering back.

They both smirked at the scene Levy had made with Rogue, Lucy knew who ever Levy chose she would be right fully there to support her choice. EVEN THOUGH, she had a huge feeling it would be Rogue.

**(Grays POV: )**

"Lucy seems to be having so much fun over there" said Natsu pouting at the scene of Lucy and Sting, "That should be me feeling her kiss out there not Sting!" he said as he crossed his arms slouching in his seat.

I face palmed my forehead this was all I was hearing the whole night. Lucy and Sting this, Lucy and Sting that. Once you hear him complain about it about a million times, it gets to the point where he's obsessed over the fact that they're dating.

"Natsu must really have feelings for love rival!" Juvia said shocked.

Lisanna chuckled beside Natsu as he went on and on describing on how much he would treat Lucy better. I looked over to Lisanna and she didn't look bothered at all on how Natsu would only be talking about this.

"You know Natsu, instead of complaining how about you try and talk with Lucy?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"NO, Sting would just take my precious little Lucy even more!" he said whining as he clutched his fists, as fire roared out of his mouth.

A sweat drop dropped from me and Lisanna's head as we watched him rage the fire out of his ears now.

Lisanna put her hands up in front of her, "Now Natsu I think you should calm down before you set the whole place on fire."

"But I can't! I'm so irritated about this! I'm about to explode fire!" he said even louder.

Juvia sighed as she made a puddle of water drop right on top of Natsu's head burning the fire out. He then cooled down a little, as he got quieter.

"Good going Juvia, now the idiot has finally gotten quiet." I said as I peacefully rested my head on the seat. I was getting pretty tired, it was already late at night since the amusement park and getting ready took up half the time on getting here. I closed my eyes gently, as I felt a head rest on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked over it was Juvia who was falling asleep.

"Lisanna would you mind bringing Juvia up to the room?" I said with a blush, "I don't want her to be uncomfortable sleeping on my arm the whole time."

Lisanna snickered she knew that I liked Juvia from the start, "Okay Gray. I was going to head up to go to sleep anyways! Goodnight Gray! Good night Natsu!" She then quietly helped Juvia up, as she walked her out of the casino into the elevator going upstairs.

Then Lucy passed by with Sting as she told him she was heading to bed. He then kissed her on the lips wishing her a good night as she and him entered the elevator.

Once the two left Natsu started raging out again. I then hurled a chunk of ice at his head, "Shut up Natsu, I think you're just really tired right now!"

"Tired? I'm full of energy ice princess!" He then jumped on the table in front of him and hollered, "I'LL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU LOVE HIM!" He then looked around at everyone who was just staring at him, Natsu then quietly got down from the table and went back to his seat.

"Yeah I think I'm a little over tired." Natsu said as if he had suddenly had all the energy sucked out of him.

I laughed at seeing Natsu all tired and worn out, "Hah alright then that makes two of us. Let's head up stairs to go to sleep. I'm beat."

Natsu nodded as me and him entered the elevator clicking the button to the floor we are on. A silence stood between the both of us until he broke the silence.

"Gray, do you think I even stand a chance?" he asked all wide eyed.

I looked at him, "You know I really don't even know anymore. Lucy seems happy with him now Natsu. I'm not saying you should give up, but just don't get your hopes up."

He nodded looking at the floor as the elevator door open, we then stepped out walking to the room. Before I even had the chance of sliding the card, Natsu just kicked the door of the master suite down heading to his room. He then opened the door of his room, and slammed it close.

I stood leaning against the door way, looking out in the hall. I knew that the idiot's feelings for Lucy weren't going to go away so easily.

**Hopefully maybe Natsu could try and get over Lucy soon. Question is will he be able too?**


	15. Back Home

**Gaah! I'm sorry D: , I didn't make any chapters yesterday! I was out the whole day and arrived at my home late at night and I was so tired. But today I'll make it up with a lot more chapters! I'll try my best to make five today! I'll TRY ! Enjoy~**

**(Time Skip + one week at the end of the vacation)**

Lucy tugged at her luggage onto the train, sighing sadly. Their trip to Akane went by so fast she didn't even notice the days fly by.

She frowned thinking of the palm trees and beach it made her calm the whole time without thinking of any worries. Now they were heading back to Fairy Tail and Erza had told her they were going on a mission once they get back. And she had this bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen.

As everyone boarded the train, they sat down immediately and quietly.

Erza sat down cross legged as she eyed the girls being so quiet, and bored as they looked out the window at the scenery.

"Oh come on, we had a week at Akane! It was fun and everything!" she said trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah until Natsu and Sting did complete damages on the beach and the hotel." Lucy said crossed arm shaking her head especially for the reason the damages were made.

"What did Natsu-kun and Sting-kun do?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well Natsu and Sting were having a race to see who was the fastest and of course things went wrong during it." Mira cheerfully said as she gestured her hands around, "But during it they were both trying to make each other lose so they used magic and every single time one of them dodged an attack it would hit something else on the beach and some even on the hotel."

Wendy gawked her mouth open, she didn't even notice the whole destruction on the beach and hotel.

Erza's face turned from cheery to angry in a few seconds, "They then will have to be talked to." As Erza got up to go find where Natsu and Sting were.

Levy wasn't really interested in the fact that Natsu and Sting had caused destruction. I mean the whole Fairy Tail guild was used to that already. Levy just went on reading a novel instead.

Mira giggled, "Those two really are something, especially now since they're going to get yelled at by Erza!"

"You know how they work, they're little morons sometimes but who could blame them? That's how they are and that's why I love them both!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"And I can tell they both love and care about you a lot Lucy!" said Mira smiling.

Lucy smiled as watched the scenery by the window go by fast. She laid her head against the glass window. _You know Sting and me haven't been on our first date… Maybe we should have one when we get back_ she thought with a smirk.

**(Erzas POV: )**

"Where is Natsu and Sting?" I asked with a huge glare on my face.

Gray shrugged, "I don't know they were talking about something on going to the food cart in the train."

"The food cart? Of course!" I then thanked Gray as I sprinted to the food cart. And just like Gray said the both of them were in there alright, but it looked to me that they were having another food eating contest.

They hadn't noticed me yet as I walked over to the two requipping a sword into my hand.

The two of them just kept on piling, and munching food into their mouths, food after food. And the thing that disgusted me the most was how some food flew in the air and was smacked against the train walls leaving it sticking there.

I decided to then break their food contest, as I slashed my sword between the table in front of them.

"Oi what's the big problem!" Sting said with an attitude without looking first to see who it was.

"Yeah what this idiot here said!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist on the table, "Do you want to go you idiot!" He said as he confidently looked up along with Sting.

Natsu then froze in terror and looked over to Sting who had the same expression he did. They both shook in fear, as my bangs covered my face revealing a dark aura. My bangs then revealed my horrid glare, as the two clung to each other begging forgiveness.

"You two seriously cannot go one day without have any contest to see who's better can you?" I asked in a heart stopping voice.

"No." Natsu and Sting squeaked.

"Well then what will we have to do about it?" I said as I raised my sword between both of their necks, "I know." I then unequipped the sword, as it disappeared from my hand.

"You" I pointed to Sting, "Will be accompanying Team Natsu on a mission when we get back. You both will have to bear with each other during it. And let's say we have this for three days a mission"

Natsu then clung to my leg, "No Erza! Anything but that!"

I shook my leg as Natsu went flying face first into the wall, "You both received this yourselves."

Sting then coughed, "And what kind of mission is it?"

I smirked at them both, "You'll find out yourselves." I then started to head to the door heading back to the seats. I then turned around at the both of them glaring as they shivered in fear.

"And if I hear any more complaints about destruction caused by you two. I might even lose it." I said as I smacked my forehead.

Sting and Natsu then glared at each other once I left.

I slowly sat down back at my seat, Mira tilted her head to the side.

"Erza what did you actually say to the two of them?" as she watched Natsu and Sting slowly sit back in their own seats on the other side.

"Just had a little talk with the both of them." I said snickering.

"Although…" I looked over to Lucy who was taken a quiet nap. I sighed, I then realized that Sting and Natsu had feelings for Lucy which could result into more damage. I began to think of a way that would keep Natsu and Sting from fighting, and of course there was one ice mage that could calm down Natsu and that was Gray.

I closed my eyes slightly resting my head on the seat, I could tell this mission may be fun.

**(Time skip to Magnolia and Sting's POV: )**

**(A/N: Sorry there's so many time skips in this! I just want to get to it! xD )**

I walked with Lucy carrying our bags back to her apartment as she as usual balanced herself on the edge of the sidewalk.

Lector flew around her telling her that if she fell he would start laughing his head off which made Lucy giggle a little bit.

I smirked, Erza said once we drop our things off at the apartment to come and head to Fairy Tail. I kept wondering exactly what was this mission Erza had planned out for us.

"Hey Sting!" Lucy said as she jumped off the edge and onto the flat ground.

"Yeah blondie?" I asked her smoothly.

"You know something?" she twiddled her fingers, "We haven't had our first real date as a couple yet with the exception of the amusement park in Akane."

I then widened my eyes, she was right the only time me and her did something actually as a couple was at the amusement park.

"Tell you what, if you want during our mission I could take you on a date or something. Or if you prefer when we get back that's good as well."

She nodded her head quickly, as she then blushed and smiled. She was honestly so adorable, I couldn't help but grin at her.

Lucy then with a smile on her face opened the door of her apartment, as Sting dropped everything to the floor.

"It feels great to finally be home after a week!" she said as she twirled around spreading her arms around her.

I chuckled as she kept spinning and twirling around as she suddenly dropped flat on her bed laughing hysterically.

"Oh Sting I'm happy to have someone like you in my life" she said gleaming a smile.

I smirked my signature grin at her as I went over to lay next to her ruffling her hair.

"And I'm happy to have you, Lucy Heartfilia in my life as well." I said grinning as we both got up to give an embrace to each other.

She squeezed me tightly, as she looked up to me with a grin on her face.

"Let's start heading to the guild before the almighty Erza kills us" grinning she said as she clasped her hand into mine.

"Alright blondie." I said chuckling as we headed out the door once again heading to Fairy Tail.

**(Normal POV: )**

Natsu tilted his head to the side as he watched Erza look at the missions carefully scanning each on the board.

"Hey Erza, what kind of mission are you looking for?" he asked as the requip mage kept scanning each one.

"One that'll create a better relationship between you and Sting. You both cause too much damage while in the same room."

He let out a long sigh as he went to go sit on a bar stool next to Gray. Mira was cleaning the mugs, and cups as she looked at the fire mage who looked highly irritated.

"Is something bugging you?" she asked Natsu as she placed some dry mugs on the shelf, "You seem really irritated ever since we got back."

"Yeah you look a lot more irritated" the ice mage said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well as you heard Erza's planning on a three day mission with Team Natsu. But the thing is she also told Sting to tag along as well. And everyone knows me and him don't get along, so I already know there's going to be a few problems" Natsu said frustrated.

Mira let out a little cheery sigh, "Who knows this might do you some good Natsu, I mean yeah you have your own reasons for disliking the guy. For example, him taking Lucy from you, and he killed his own dragon as well … But just try and give him a chance to know him. Then maybe you'd really accept him in dating Lucy."

Gray nodded his head in agreement to Mira, "And to add to that, once you start accepting the fact that him and Lucy are dating, the more easier it'd be for you to move on."

Natsu looked the other way, he just felt like they didn't understand his true feelings towards Lucy. He was confused, more like irritated on everything that was happening. He just wanted to let his anger out, but he didn't want to upset Lucy if he did.

"I'll give it a shot" Natsu muttered quietly. Mira give a tiny smile at Natsu as she went back to cleaning the mugs.

Gray watched as Natsu laid his head on the bar counter as he began to bang it lightly. I mean Gray didn't trust Sting at all, but he himself was trying to accept it as hard as Natsu was.

The guild doors then swung up revealing Lucy and Sting walking through them hand to hand. Gray smirked at the couple, as Natsu just stared at them both as they walked up to them.

"Hey Gray, Natsu!" Lucy said as she waved at them with her other hand. Natsu slightly waved, as Gray actually replied back with a hello.

"I've found our mission" Erza said stomping over as she held out the poster, "For nine hundred thousand jewel, we need to retrieve a magical artifact that's been sealed away in the jungle of Fiore."

Lucy's eyes widened, "That town was where me and Natsu went on one of our very first missions together as a team!"

Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin, he was glad she had remembered one of their first times together.

Erza smiled, "Great, then all we need to do is find the cave. But knowing if the artifact was sealed then there would be some kind of ancient spell on it so no one would be able to retrieve it." Erza then stopped, and called for Levy who immediately appeared.

"Levy, you as well as Rogue will also be accompanying us on our mission to retrieve an artifact. With your script magic, I'm sure you'd be able to undo the spell cast onto the artifact." Erza said.

Levy nodded with a tint of pink on her cheeks when she heard Erza say Rogue would be coming as well.

"Alright, have I made myself clear to everyone here?" Erza asked her team.

They all replied yes, as Erza then pulled her usual load of luggage on her cart.

"Well then it's time to head off to the jungle of Fiore!" Erza said happily as she tugged the enormous amount of luggage.

"She brings so much just for three days." Lucy sighed following after Erza.

Natsu walked behind Lucy and Sting, eyeing them both as they chatted happily. He looked up at the blue sky, as he stopped in his tracks thinking.

"Maybe I should listen to what Gray said..." he muttered under his breath.


	16. Mission Day

**Hey guys! Another chapter ^-^ I was thinking on starting another story! I mean I would continue with this one , but I really want to make those Fairy Tail stories when they're in high school and everything. I was planning to make it a Sting x Lucy x Natsu story as well. I think I might just do it ! Enjoy ~**

Erza led the group through a dirt path as she hummed a tune. It had been approximately three hours of them walking on foot. The group was completely the whole time, except Erza who was in the lead in a cheery mood.

"Can't we rest a bit Erza?" whined Natsu as sweat dripped off his forehead from the flaming sun.

"No we are almost there" she said in a stern voice, as Natsu sighed.

Lucy could feel the heat was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Since the jungle was in the most tropical part of Fiore, of course the heat was going to increase.

Her face was beet red, as she felt tiny drips of sweat on her forehead. She wiped it off with her arm, as she sighed at least they were almost there.

"Is my blondie okay?" Sting said putting an arm around Lucy.

"I'm fine, it's just the heat" she said using her hand to fan her face giving off a smile at him.

He smirked as he agreed with her about the heat, it was the worst heat he had ever been in.

Of course the only one unaffected by the heat was Gray for one reason he had stripped leaving himself only in boxers. And the other reason was because Gray was an ice mage of course. A cold aura surrounded Gray which Natsu had noticed.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked Natsu who was grinning at him.

"Freeze the ground" he said in a commanding voice.

"What why?"

"Just do it!" yelped Natsu pleadingly.

Gray sighed as he did what he was told turning the ground causing it to turn into a sparkling shade of ice. Of course everyone didn't notice the ice until the next step each of them took. Natsu then started chuckling as he saw everyone wham into each other. Rogue had fallen onto Levy, Lucy had crashed into Erza, as Sting who lost control of balance was flying towards Natsu.

Rogue stared into Levy's hazel eyes. It looked like he had pinned her down accidentally. His hair covered his face, as he slowly released Levy from his grasp.

"I-I'm sorry" he said as he slowly began to stand up watching Natsu and Sting argue.

Levy's face was all red as she looked over to Lucy who saw the whole thing who gave her a mischievous look that made Levy shiver.

Natsu's laughter than disappeared as he saw the light dragon slayer in the air coming right at him.

"Oh crap!" he said as Sting whammed right into Natsu causing them both to fall onto the ground.

Gray was the only one standing as everyone else was on the ground, Erza then stood up carefully glaring at Gray.

"Was it your idea?" she asked him coldly.

"Nah it was all Natsu" Gray said as he pointed at the fire mage arguing with Sting.

Natsu's hands then began to melt the ice as he was still arguing with Sting, his anger getting to his hands. Oh how much he wanted to just punch Sting in the face, but couldn't find the urge to right now. A huge puddle of mud was now replacing the once dirt road. Lucy looked down at her shoes which were all dirty and muddy.

"Ah my shoes!" Lucy said as she tried to wipe the mud off. This was a time when she needed Juvia to use her water to clean her shoes. She sighed, she would just clean it when they would get there.

Erza then grasped the two dragon slayers by the ear roughly as she threw them in front of her. She didn't have the same expression she gave them last time. It was a more terrifying glare, much more. One that combined her and Mira's.

"You two are going to stay in the front with me until we get there! I don't want to hear anything from you two! Got it!" she hollered at them in the coldest voice.

"Y-yes Erza!" they both stuttered shivering.

Natsu and Sting then turned their back to Erza as they began walking once again with her right behind them both. They knew if they opened their mouths to even talk back to her it would be instant death especially on how much she was pissed off right now. Her once shiny armor was now covered in mud.

Lucy face palmed her forehead once again had Sting gotten in trouble with Erza. She shook her head, with a smile on her face. Those were the idiots she knew alright.

**(Natsu's POV: )**

Thankfully when Erza made me and Sting walk with her, we were just minutes away from the jungle. A sudden gust of relief filled my body. I didn't think I would have lasted another ten minutes with Sting. But then I remembered Gray's words echo in my head.

"_Just try and give him a chance to know him. Then maybe you'd really accept him in dating Lucy. And to add to that, once you start accepting the fact that him and Lucy are dating, the more easier it'd be for you to move on_."

I sighed I guess I would have to try Gray's advice. I knew what I had to do and I knew I had to say this if it was going to help me get to know the guy.

I walked up to Sting who was leaning against a tropical tree with his arms crossed waiting for Erza's next orders on finding the artifact.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked Sting who widened his eyes and nodded his head.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about everything. On kissing Lucy, fighting with you that made Lucy all ticked at you, being suspicious of you and following you around with Gray basically everything" I then put out my hand, "I thought we could start fresh."

He looked at my hand and slowly took it as I shook it, "I'm taking a good friend of mine's advice. This is not for your sake but for Lucy's."

Sting raised an eyebrow, and I just walked away from him. To think that I'd actually be the one to apologize was surprising.

**(Normal POV: )**

Once Natsu had walked away, Sting let out a deep breath as he looked over to Lucy who was observing Levy who was trying to figure out where the artifact could be hidden. He looked over to Rogue who had an amazed expression on his face watching the bluenette solve the hidden location.

He snickered he soon knew at that moment Rogue was really interested into Levy. Rogue took his gaze off Levy for a second to give Sting a straight face as he went back to the bluenette.

"It seems that the only place the artifact could be hidden is behind the Ancient Waterfalls of Fiore" she said as she closed the book taking her gale force reading glasses off.

Erza nodded her head swiftly, "Then to the waterfalls we must go!" She pulled Lucy by the arm dragging her across the ground. Lucy sighed but went with Erza.

Levy stood up dusting her outfit. Rogue then stood next to Levy with a tiny smile on his face.

"That was really incredible Levy, you're truly amazing" he said in a soft, calm voice.

Levy blushed, "T-thank you Rogue! It means a lot!"

He nodded giving her a smile, and the two started to walk after Erza as well. Leaving Gray, Natsu, and Sting walking together after Erza too. Just Gray's luck he was paired with the two idiots who always argued with each other. But something was different this time, they were actually not arguing for once.

"Tell me Sting. Why did you kill Weisslogia?" asked Natsu looking up at the sky.

Sting squeezed his fists as they walked, "It's not like I wanted too. What I told you at the tournament was only half true. Weisslogia willingly let me kill him to raise my strength, and to truly make me a real dragon slayer."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise everyone had said Sting did it on his own will. But it seems like Sting just did what he was told by his own parent. He started to feel bad for the guy, after all it's not like he even wanted to kill his own parent.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Natsu said as he looked at the ground with some guilt.

"It's fine Natsu-san" Sting sighed, "I mean I was a kid back then, I just did what I was told. I can tell you that I would have never done that if I was in that situation right now."

Natsu nodded he had never known that the cold hearted Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth actually had feelings. Not only towards the people he actually cared about, but actually to his parent who he had bragged about killing and defeating.

Gray just stood silent between the two dragon slayers, he heard Sting's story as well and was just as surprised as Natsu was.

"Well this is the waterfall!" Erza screeched standing before it, "It's located here as Levy said, but exactly where?" She then scanned the area looking below and to the sides of them. She saw no opening of some sort anywhere around the waterfall.

Lucy then asked Erza to try going through the waterfall. Erza then did what Lucy said, which she was right. Behind the waterfall was a secret cave, with markings on the sides of it.

"Over here!" Lucy said as she waved her hand towards the others to come into the cave.

As the others arrived into the cave, Levy placed her hand onto the walls to the ancient markings. She looked puzzled on what they could mean, she had never seen markings like those before.

"Well. Where's this damn artifact hiding?" Natsu asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It has to be further down the cave." Levy said as she pointed towards the narrow path the cave had.

"I guess we have no choice." Gray said as they all began to walk down the path.

As they were walking a sudden light was seen in the distance of the cave.

"What's that?" Lucy said confused, "Are other people here as well?"

"We'll just have to find that out" Erza said as she and the group started running towards the light.

The light led them to a room with the walls filled with moss, and cracked edges. In the middle of the room was a single pedestal with something gleaming from the top of it.

As Erza got closer she nodded her head, "This is it, the artifact." She tried to grab it but then noticed it sent a great force of energy into her hand causing her hand to tremble in pain. She pulled it back swiftly, and squeezed her hand.

"Just what I thought, there's a spell that's been cast upon the artifact. But we must retrieve it and bring it to the group of archaeologists that want it. Levy can you do it?" she asked staring at the bluenette.

"I can sure try!" Levy said as she scurried towards Erza and then began to rewrite the spell.

Lucy grasped Sting's arm, as they both watched Levy in amazement. And of course, Rogue was interested in Levy from the moment she began to rewrite it.

"It's done!" Levy said with a proud smile, as Rogue began to give a soft clap for Levy. She blushed slightly then turned to Erza, "It's able now to be grasped!"

Erza nodded, and pulled out her hand to the book once more. And Levy was right, she was able to grasp it.

"Well now all we need to do is deliver the artifact to the people in the village!" Erza said with joy.

Lucy grinned because she knew that once the mission was over, her and Sting would probably be going on their first date.

They started to head out the cave, a smile on everyone's faces. It had been a smooth mission for them, and what else could they ask for? But they didn't know what was awaiting at Fairy Tail for them that would cause a shock to them all.


	17. The Dates

**I actually took some time and effort into this! And I actually liked this chapter and I hope you guys will too!~ Enjoy!**

**(Normal POV: )**

"We're home!" Natsu said kicking the guild door opened, as usual everyone cheered them a friendly welcome back. Makarov was standing in back of the doors waiting for their arrival, something he would never usually do unless there was something big that had happened.

"I want you brats into my office as soon as you can." Makarov said as he began to walk back towards his office.

Erza nodded as she gestured her hand for the group to follow them into his office. He stood on the desk, sighing quietly as they all entered.

Makarov held his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth on the desk, and then suddenly faced the group.

"Well three things have happened in the three days you've been gone. Two good and one bad. The first two good things is that Mira is now Laxus' mate."

Lucy then clapped her hands joyfully, "Yay another mate has joined!"

Makarov gave off a quick smile, "The second thing is that Lamia Scale has invited the guilds to a huge banquet!"

Natsu just drooled on the thought on how much food would be there.

Makarov's cheery attitude turned to a more serious one, "Zeref and Acnologia were spotted around the edges of Fiore yesterday."

The cheery aura then changed to a fearful one.

"Acnologia." Natsu muttered as he gripped his fist.

Erza's eyes widened as she remembered seeing the dragon, "Do they know about their whereabouts?"

Makarov shook his head, "No, but Mavis had said Zeref was saying if the world keeps rejecting him, he will reject them. Mavis had also said he had some sort of plan, but who knows what It could be now at this point. After all Zeref might not be planning to do anything in this new era."

"Hopefully you're right Master." Lucy said as she clutched her hand against her chest. Everyone but Sting and Rogue were whimpering in the room since they had never seen Acnologia's true power in person. But by the looks of their comrades it looked like a fearful one.

"Now just because of these news doesn't mean I don't want you to enjoy the good ones!" Makarov said as he shined a smile, "The Lamia Scale's banquet is this Friday if you're wondering. For now you should all just spend the rest of your day as you please. Now you may go." Makarov said as he shooed them out of the office. He looked stern at the window in front of him, hopefully what he had told the group was correct.

As Lucy stepped out of the office she couldn't help but run up to the counter to where Mirajane was standing. She then brushed Mira's hair off her neck revealing a pair of golden yellow scales. Mira was smiling, and Lucy couldn't help but feel so happy for the take over mage.

A finger tapped Lucy's shoulder as she turned around and saw it was Sting. He grasped her by the wrist, and asked Mira if it was okay for him to steal Lucy away and she nodded.

"Now, how would you like to go on our first date as an official couple?" Sting said with a huge grin.

Lucy's eyes let off a gleam as she had a sudden idea occur in her head, "How about a double date with Levy and Rogue?"

Sting gave her a mischievous grin, as him and her began to walk over to the two that were talking together.

"Oi Rogue, Levy how about you guys accompany us on our date?" Sting said as Lucy smirked at them both.

Levy looked at Rogue with widened eyes, "Well do you want to?"

"Sure, it'd seem like fun!" Rogue said with an actually happy expression. Levy smiled this would be her first date ever with a guy, and she planned on making it the best.

In one corner Gajeel munched a piece of his iron off roughly as he watched Rogue talking to Levy. Sure he meant what he said to Rogue about him not being with the Shrimp but still. Levy was his usual partner at times. He growled lightly in his throat, he swore to himself he wasn't jealous but his gut was telling him he really was.

Gray watched as Gajeel just kept munching iron after iron growling in his throat with an anger tone to it. He backed away slowly as he headed towards the fire mage who was as usual sitting on the bar stool watching Lucy and Sting. Gray knew the exact solution to distract Natsu from those two for a short bit. He walked over to Lisanna who was helping Mira cleaning the mugs, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Gray!" she said with a bright smile, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah well there's one thing" he leaned against the counter and whispered into her ear.

Her face blushed as she nodded her head, and told Mira she'd be taking a little break as she swung around the counter.

Lisanna then walked up to the fire mage who was groaning at the sight of Lucy and Sting. She stood in front of him doing exactly what Gray had told her to do.

"Hey Natsu! Do you want to go on a walk with them through the forest? You know like we used to do when we were younger?"

"Uh sure Lisanna" Natsu said as he stood up, walking past Sting and Lucy still as they walked out with Levy and Rogue eyeing them until him and Lisanna had finally walked out the door turning the other way.

"What did you tell Lisanna?" asked Mira all curious as she poured a drink for Gray.

"To help Natsu keep his mind off Lucy." he said as he sipped the bubbly drink.

"Ah, that's what you meant" she smirked as she walked around the counter holding a tray of mugs, "You know you should consider soon asking Juvia out before Lyon pops in and sweeps her off her feet."

Gray's eyes widened even Mira knew well of course she'd know she was the matchmaker of Fairy Tail after all. She could tell when people had connections for each other.

As she handed a drink to Laxus he smooched her on the cheek causing her to blush as she went back to the counter.

"I can tell already that Natsu's connection for Lucy is really strong. In both a love way and a best friend way" she said as she washed more mugs, "But he'll overcome it eventually."

Gray nodded his head in agreement, "Hopefully Lisanna would be able to pull it off."

Erza then had done the biggest grin in history to Mira who gave the same expression back.

"How about we spy on our couples dates?" they both said evilly.

**With Sting, Lucy, Rogue, and Levy:**

Sting and Lucy had led Rogue and Levy into a really fancy restaurant. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the place looked completely elegant.

The four of them sat down just staring at each other, Levy's face became flushed with a pink since she was sitting next to Rogue.

Then a red-headed waiter with a mustache had come up to them, "Hello, my name is Erz- I mean Erica and I'm your waiter for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

**(A/N: We all know who the red head is xD )**

Lucy asked them all what they wanted to drink and they had all thought of the same thing.

"Four waters please." Lucy said smiling.

"Oh what a magnificent choice!" Erza said as she kissed her own fingers, "I'll bring those to you right away!" She then ran down the aisle to the kitchen. Chuckling in the kitchen was Mirajane who had her hair tied in a bun and was wearing a waiters outfit as well.

"Did they recognize it was you yet?" Mira said laughing as she poured four cups of water into glass cups.

"Nope, I just want to see how their date goes before me and Jellal hit that stage in our relationship." Erza said determined.

Mira rolled her eyes playfully, and handed Erza the tray of drinks. Erza shook her head onto the sight of the four cups placed onto the tray.

"That's your thing Mira, knowing me I'll drop it and blow our cover." Erza sighed, "You take this moment and observe for me as she gently pushed Mira back the tray.

"Well alright Erza!" Mira said gleefully as she stepped onto the dining floor. She quickly snatched a white moustache and placed it right above her lip.

"I have your drinks my loveys!" Mira said cheerfully but then realized that she was seen as her regular self, as the four gave her a freaked out look.

"Well you guys are lovey is what I meant to say!" she said as she faked laugh to the kitchen.

Erza then stepped out of the kitchen high fiving Mira as she went in. She walked over to the table and asked if she could take their orders now.

"You look awfully familiar" Sting said as he sneered at Erza, "You smell like someone I know too, she smells like strawberry cake all the time."

Erza laughed, "Oh I get that a lot! JUST TELL ME YOUR ORDER" she then demanded as the four began to tell Erza their orders.

**With Lisanna and Natsu:**

Lisanna and Natsu were walking onto the path they'd always walk on when they were younger. When Happy was born they would take him down this path every single day as his "Mommy and Daddy". Lisanna smiled as she started to remember the old times they had spent down here. It's really surprising on how fast time flies.

"Hey Natsu! Do you remember when we used to go fishing over there with Happy?" Lisanna exclaimed pointing to the lake.

Natsu looked over to where she was pointing and gave a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah! We would come here all the time and we would always catch the biggest fish!" he said grinning at Lisanna.

She smiled back at him, as she felt the warm breeze blow through the trees. She then started to remember what Gray had told her to do.

_"Help Natsu try and get over Lucy, I mean he loves her a lot both ways. But he's weighing himself to much about it that it's causing him to be more and more jealous every single day. I know you like Natsu so how about you try and confessing to him. Maybe then he'd see that there really is someone else than Lucy."_

Lisanna sighed, and nodded her head lightly when Natsu turned around. She had to do this for the sake of Lucy having a good relationship with both Sting and Natsu. She had to do it for the guild to finally get the old cheery Natsu back, but she was also doing this for herself. She loved the pink haired fire mage since they were younger, and now that they've finally been reunited with each other.

She took a deep breath, "Natsu can I tell you something?"

"Of course Lisanna! You can tell me anything!" he said with a grin, "What's up?"

She stood quiet for a second, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"It's just that I- I like you Natsu! Ever since we were younger kids, and we played mommy and daddy with Happy. Whenever we spent time together it made me feel so cheery inside! And then when I saw you again Edolas, I was happier than ever. I guess what I'm trying to say is- is that I'm confessing to loving you Natsu!" she then screamed at the last three words.

Natsu's eyes widened he had completely stopped worrying about Sting and Lucy. It's like at that moment he had finally accepted the fact they were dating. He didn't care anymore that they dated as long as Lucy was happy it made him happy.

Lisanna then turned her head facing the ground as she was madly blushing.

He walked over to Lisanna, and hugged her not in a friend way but as in a lover way. He pulled her head up, and gave her a toothy smile.

"Thank you Lisanna, you've finally made me realize to accept Sting and Lucy" his face was blushing a light tint of pink as he lifted her chin up, "And I've loved my little wife ever since we were little too."

Lisanna's eyes widened, she could not believe the words Natsu had just said. He had called her his little wife, as she remembered on talking to him on how they would get married when they were older. She smiled at him, as she rested her head on his chest closing her eyes gently.

Lisanna did it she was happy that now her friend Lucy will finally not have a Natsu arguing with Sting over her, but actually the two getting along with each other. She felt tears of joy trickling down the corners of her eyes. As the moon slowly began to shine in the sky, reflecting a gleaming reflection off the lake.

Natsu then looked at Lisanna and gently kissed her on the lips softly and passionately. As he then leaned back to break the kiss, he held her hand as they walked the path back to Fairy Tail.

With a smile on his face, Natsu had finally conquered the jealousy over Lucy and Sting. As long as his best friend was happy, he was happy.

**Back with Sting, Lucy, Rogue, and Levy:**

"That waiter seriously reminds me of Erza." Levy said as she tilted her head watching the waiter as she peered over the kitchen door.

"Yeah but Erza doesn't have a mustache." Sting said chuckling.

Rogue took a sip of his water and turned to Levy, "So you're not Gajeel-sans?"

Levy shook her head proudly, it was actually a first time she had shook her head like that in a proud manner when she said no to being Gajeels.

"He's not interested, so I guess I shouldn't be right? I should be with someone who actually is!" she said blushing as she looked into Rogue's eyes. He had the same red color Gajeel did, but his eyes seemed much more kind.

Lucy snickered at Levy and Rogue having their moment, as Sting just started cracking up laughing. From under the table Lucy stomped on his foot, telling him not to ruin the moment for something could happen.

Levy and Rogue gazed into each other's eyes. Oh how much he just wanted to kiss her soft lips on the spot, but the thing is would she accept it. In Levy's mind she was thinking the same exact thing, but who would actually be the first to lean it.

Erza and Mira looked from the kitchen door as they watched Levy and Rogue gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ooh! I think they might kiss Erza!" Mira whispered into her ear.

Erza's face blushed to the thought of Levy and Rogue kissing, when it came to those things Erza would blush up like her hair. She nodded her head and observed carefully for who knows she might need these tips with Jellal.

At the same time, Levy and Rogue then leaned into each other their lips meeting.

Lucy squealed, as Sting cheered as the two blondes gave each other a high five.

Levy and Rogue then blushed after their kiss facing their best friends who had a crazy look of delight on their faces.

Erza then rolled the cart of food to the table, as she stopped in front of it. Mira came from behind and started helping Erza place the food on the table.

"Come to think of it the one helping the red head reminds me of Mira." Levy whispered to Rogue who then nodded.

"Before I go, may I ask you two a certain question?" Erza asked with a creepy smile to Rogue and Levy.

"Uh sure?" the both said freaked out at the waiters creepy smile.

"When you two kissed was it passionately? Was their tongue? Give me the details!" Erza demanded causing the two to blush.

"Oh Erica you're so nosy sometimes!" Mira said as she started pushing Erza back to the kitchen, "You'll have to excuse her please, she's a little cuckoo in the head." Mira said as she twirled her finger in a circle around the side of her head.

The four at the table watched as the white haired girl pushed the red head into the kitchen doors smiling as she waved good bye to them.

As Lucy turned her attention back to the table she then noticed Sting and Rogue had already devoured their food. Levy and Lucy gawked open as they noticed their plates were the only ones filled on the table. The two girls slowly ate as they eyed each other with a weird look wondering how dragon slayers have such a big appetite.

As soon as the girls finished, Mira came by handing them the check as Rogue and Sting gave her the jewels. "Why thank you Sting and Rogue! See you back at the guild!" she said cheerfully as she suddenly clamped her hand to her mouth. And here she thought Erza would be the one to blow their cover.

"How do you know our names?" asked Rogue and Sting as they began to get up to leave with Lucy and Levy holding their hand.

"Lucky guess?" Mira said as she turned around from them and ran for her life outside dragging the red head along with her back to Fairy Tail. She knew she had to get their as soon as possible so they wouldn't suspect Erza and Mira for the people at the restaurant.

"You know something?" Sting said as he held the door for Lucy, and passed it to Rogue who held it for Levy.

"What?" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

"That really was Erza and Mira." Rogue and Sting said together.

Lucy and Levy's mouth gawked open, they hadn't noticed that it was actually them. They just thought it was their like secret identical twin seperated at birth.

Levy smacked her forehead, "That's probably why Erza asked about the kiss. She was probably examining for Jellal."

Lucy giggled that was something the almighty Erza would do after all. Sting then grasped his hand into Lucys hold it firmly. As Rogue did the same thing for Levy who was blushing.

"So Rogue…" Sting said with a smirk, "Is Levy your girl now?"

"Well that's all up to her" he then tilted his head downward facing Levy, "Levy would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Levy literally squealed yes, as she kissed Rogue on the cheek causing Lucy to squeal as well. That meant double dates for the best friends!

The couples then headed back to Fairy Tail noticing that Lisanna had her arm around Natsu's. Lucy gave out a huge smile to them both, as Natsu gave out a toothy grin.

"I'm so happy for you Lisanna!" Lucy said hugging her friend.

"And we're happy for you too!" Lisanna said as Natsu nodded with a smirk.

To know Natsu had finally accepted Sting was a heart-warming feeling for Lucy. Now her best friend and lover wouldn't be fighting anymore.

Lucy then eyed at Mira and Erza who were over at the counter, Mira looked like she was trying to look busy, and Erza kept whistling as she devoured her cake slowly.

She laughed she didn't mind her nakama spying on her dates or on her, they were her true family after all. And she loved each and every one of them very much.

Cana then raised her mug in the air, "Cheers to the couples!" The guild members then raised their glasses and mugs and shouted cheers as well.

Gray sat and laughed seeing his nakama happy and well, he was going to do what Mirajane had told him about Juvia. But he wanted to do it in front of one certain dear rival of his, Lyon Vastia. And he was going to do this at none other than the Lamia Scale banquet.

**The next one will probably be a time skip to the Lamia Scale banquet unless I decide for something to happen between that time! But most likely it will be the banquet :D**


	18. Lamia Scale's Banquet

**Another chapter guys! ^-^ Yaaaay! I'm doing another chapter of Fiore High at this moment as well! And I'll try doing another two for each and maybe some more tomorrow as well! Or at least two tomorrow two! I just love writing these! But please enjoy! I love you readers! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! As I said before please enjoy!**

**(Gray's POV: )**

"Gray! Come on if you don't hurry up we're going to be late for the banquet!" Natsu said tugging at my arm. He was pumped for this event, but I can tell the only reason why he was is because of the amount of food that would be there. This moron and me are obviously late already anyways since he was so busy talking about all the food that was going to be there.

"Alright Natsu just quit tugging at me." I said while pulling his hand away.

Natsu then gave a toothy smirk, "Looks like I got a girlfriend before you did Gray." And that idiot was actually right for once. He has Lisanna now leaving me the only one in Team Natsu single, but of course I had my eyes set on a certain water mage.

"You don't have the guts to do it in front of Lamia Scale, especially in front of Lyon." Natsu said chuckling as he started making chicken noises and started dancing like one.

Natsu was really irritating right now, and that meant he was hungry. I punched him in the face, as he got up all in my face.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said glaring at me, gritting his teeth.

"For being a moron! Got a problem Flame-brain!" I growled at him.

"Oh it's on Ice-stripper!" Natsu said as he raised his hand about to punch me back, as I raised mine ready to have our daily fight.

"Oh you're finally here!" called Lucy from the guild doors of Lamia Scale. I then raised my hand down since we've arrived but of course Natsu still goes for the punch. I glared at him as I rubbed my cheek and we stepped into Lamia Scale.

The first thing I skimmed the room for was Juvia. Knowing Lyon he would be all over Juvia right now telling her how much their so compatible. As if, everyone in Fairy Tail knows it's me and Juvia. Besides I've known her longer than he has, and he just so happened to fall in love with her once we arrived back from Tenrou Island.

There Juvia was wearing a strapless blue dress, and her hair was curled back. She looked pretty cute to me, as I walked over to her. I could tell she already saw me walk in because her cheeks were flushing up into a bright red.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she clasped her hands together, "Juvia has been waiting for you!"

I smiled at her, I knew the moment wasn't ready. It had to be perfect, and I had to make sure Lyon was watching as well.

**(Lucy's POV: )**

"Oh come on Sting just once!" I pouted tugging at his hand, and as usual he shook his head.

"There's no way the Great Sting is going to be caught dancing." I knew he was just saying this from pride obviously, if it was just me and him he would of done it in a second.

I sighed there was no way to make him change his mind, "Alright, do you want something to drink?"

He nodded grinning, and I couldn't help but smile back at his goofy smile of his.

On my way to the bar counter of Lamia Scale, I bumped into Lyon who looked like he was desperately looking for someone.

"Oh hey Lyon!" I looked at his face and he gave off a teeny smile, "Is there anyone you're looking for?"

"Well yes! Juvia-chan, and that Gray! I haven't seen them anywhere, and I'm worried that my love is dancing with him!"

Oh right Juvia, Gray, and Lyon were in some kind of love triangle, except Lyon carried his feelings out towards Juvia, Juvia to Gray, and Gray to Juvia. So the likes of Juvia and Lyon being together are really low.

I gave out a small laugh, "I saw them near the entrance, they probably are still there!" In a flash, he dashed quickly over to the entrance shouting for Juvia. This guy was in love with the water mage alright but didn't he realize that she doesn't feel the same way about him?

I then went back to my main priority getting a drink for Sting. I just ordered his regular drink and started to head back towards him. But I couldn't help but stop and look at Natsu and Lisanna dancing. It had been awhile since I've seen Natsu happy like this, I mean before Sting came in the picture. And just seeing him all happy made me happy. Especially Lisanna, her childhood dream had finally come true.

I then continued walking towards Sting who was still sitting in his regular spot. He had been unusually quiet the whole time, he wasn't even trying to pick a fight with anyone. I handed him the drink, and he thanked me taking gulps of it.

"Is something the matter?" I asked gently sitting next him with a worried expression.

"Nah, it's just it's strange how I'm now a Fairy Tail mage that once despised all the guilds that used to compete against Sabertooth" he took another sip of his drink, "You know and everyone accepts me, it's just surprising on how after how much I treated them they still accept me."

I just placed my hand on top of his, "That's because we all know you had to do it for Sabertooth's sake. Of course your master would have kicked you out if you tried buddying up with the other guild. We always give second chances to people. Take a look at Gajeel; he was once a part of Phantom Lord, he kidnapped me, and dared to underestimate our guild. But he saw past his mistakes and decided to join Fairy Tail and here he is now! A different man just like you've become! The Sting I've learned to love!"

Sting smirked at me as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "Thanks blondie. I love you too!" I blushed as he smirked, and stood up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go dance!"

I widened my eyes as I took his hand as we went to dance, "Oh so the Great Sting doesn't care about his image anymore?"

"Nah, my girls more important than an image" he said with a big grin.

**(Gray's POV: )**

"Juvia-chan!" yelled a voice from not so far away. Juvia and me turned our heads to the voice, and of course as I had planned, here came Lyon running as fast as he can to her.

"Lyon." I said smirking, he crossed his arms and glared at me. Sure we were once friends again but as Juvia would call it we were "love rivals" as well.

"Gray." Lyon said with a not so happy tone, that's right Lyon just keep falling into my trap.

"Lyon-sama what're you doing here looking for Juvia?" Juvia asked with widened eyes, as Lyon grabbed her by the hand.

"But of course to ask the love of my life to dance with me!" he said cheerfully.

"Actually" I said pulling Juvia's other hand, "She already planned on having the next dance with me, so better luck next time." I then pulled Juvia's hand and she of course followed me as I led her to dance. I glanced over and saw Lucy and Sting dancing as well. _Who would've thought that the Great Sting would be caught dancing_ I thought chuckling to myself, _Wait Gray stay focus on your mission here!_

Juvia smiled at me as she held both of my hands, "Juvia is having a great time with you Gray-sama!" I grinned at her and told her I was having a great time with her as well which cause her to look the other way with hearts in her eyes. I then pulled her in closer to me, her face inches from mine as her cheeks glowed with a dark pink.

"You know Juvia there's something I've been always wanting to tell you."

I could tell her breathing started becoming slower, and her heart was pounding more than ever just by the way her face looked when she had heard me say that.

"And what is that G-Gray-sama?" she asked smiling.

"It's that Gray-sama feels the same way for Juvia as Juvia does for Gray-sama." I said on how Juvia would usually put it or say it more likely.

Her eyes then beamed with huge hearts, and her face got all red. She started melting into water since she was I guess really cheerful on what I had just said. She then returned to normal looking back at me, as I leaned in towards her.

"Juvia-chan!" called Lyon just inches away from us.

And then bam, I kissed Juvia straight on the lips once I heard Lyon calling out to her. Juvia was blushing a lot, as we both then turned to face Lyon who saw the whole thing. Sure, I felt bad for my sulking childhood friend but that's what you must do in a love triangle. The first one that gets to her wins, so sorry Lyon but you just lost.

**(Normal POV: )**

On the other side of the banquet was the dragon slayers eating contest which consisted of Natsu, Sting, Laxus, Gajeel and Rogue. Wendy knew she couldn't stand a chance against the male dragon slayers so she just sat out to watch with Chelia.

"And start eating!" shouted Wendy and Shelia who held a flag signaling the start of the contest.

Each of the dragon slayers then stuffed food platter after platter. Food flew everywhere onto people, so did forks, knives, and plates.

Mira smacked her forehead as she watched Laxus shock the other dragon slayers giving himself an advantage of eating more than them.

"What's the big deal!" Natsu said growling to Laxus as he continued stuffing his food into his mouth.

Lisanna widened her eyes as she watched him eat more and more, "Don't eat too much or you're going to get sick!"

"I won't get sick Lisanna don-" Too late, as soon as Natsu was going to finish that sentence he could already feel his food coming up his throat once again. No he couldn't lose to the others he had to win, he then began to eat even more.

Lisanna smacked her forehead as well, "That idiot knows he's going to get sick, but continues to eat!" She let out a deep breath, which made Mira, and Lucy giggle.

"Come on Rogue! You can do it!" Levy cheered as she watched the Shadow Dragon Slayer eating faster than any of the others there.

Gajeel then sneered at Rogue who raised an eyebrow and smirked while he ate at him. It was what he thought from the start, Gajeel was jealous about Rogue and Levy. Well it was the iron dragon slayers fault for not admitting earlier when Rogue had asked them. Then Gajeel and Rogue decided to have their own contest between the two of them.

Lucy watched as Sting and Natsu did what Gajeel and Rogue had decided to do compete against each other leaving Laxus alone with no one to face. He then turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer and signaled her to come and try. Wendy accepted as she slowly began to chew the food, but then got a horrid expression on her face as she watched the Lightning Dragon Slayer chow down. She smacked her head on the table admitting defeat, but no she was going to compete.

Wendy took a deep breath and huffed in a lot of air, so much the air started to drag the food into her mouth as well. She widened her eyes as she began to see pieces and chunks of food fly from the other's plates right into her mouth. She just kept swallowing and chewing, she repeated this step for another minute as she finally closed her mouth as she let out a tiny burp.

The five male dragon slayers looked at her with their mouths gaped all the way opened with enlarged eyes. The strongest dragon slayers had just lost to the little dragon slayer, a mere child. They couldn't believe that Wendy had it in her, even the girls were shocked as well.

"Well it looks like Wendy wins!" Lucy said shocked with her mouth still gaped open. Wendy let out a huge proud smile. She was proud of herself that she actually won something against those five.

"To think we lost to Wendy!" Natsu said pouting.

"She's only like twelve!" Sting said with crossed arms.

"I knew the kid had it in her." Laxus said snickering.

"Ghehe, she actually really did it." Gajeel laughed.

"Good job Wendy, you did well." Rogue congratulated.

She grinned, as she then fainted from so much food she had eaten. Her eyes in swirls now, and her mouth gaped open. She was fine she just ate a little **TOO** much.

Lucy laughed as so did the others as Wendy sat up slowly laughing too. She honestly loved her guild, and how much fun they'd bring wherever they'd go.

It was late at night, and the guild thanked Lamia Scale for inviting them to the banquet as they went off back to Magnolia. A smile on everyones faces on how such a great night it turned out to be for each of them.

**What a great night for Fairy Tail! What awaits them in the next chapter o:**


	19. Lucy's Sick Day

**Hello all! This is a new chappter yaay ! It isn't as good as the ones before or as detailed but I'll try better on the next one! Enjoy~ ^-^**

**(Lucys POV: )**

The sun was shining through my window as I slowly sat up in bed. I didn't feel good at all, I raised my hand to my forehead and yup, I was right I had a fever. I began to stand up slowly and went to my mirror. I didn't even look like I was feeling good, bags hung under my eyes, my head was killing me, and I had such a stuffy and runny nose.

"I look horrid" I said sighing to myself. Today Natsu invited me today to go on a mission with Gray, and obviously I wasn't in the condition right now to be going out on a mission with them. I sneezed loudly, as I began to rub my head to try and ease the pain.

"Hey are you okay Lucy you don't look so good." Sting said sitting up in the bed. He looked completely like his normal self and he didn't look sick at all.

"Just a little sick" I said rubbing my eyes and grinning, "I'm supposed to go on a mission with Natsu and Gray today but it looks like I won't be able to attend." Sting then got up from the bed and walked over to me as he put his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up blondie" he said as he pulled his hand away, "You need some more rest." He then carried me bridal style to the bed as he laid me there my head against the pillow as he began to pull the covers over me. He then went to go sit on a chair carefully watching me like a hawk.

"Can you do me a favor Sting?" I asked with a small smile, "Will you go on the mission with Team Natsu in my place. I think they'd enjoy it if you went as well."

Sting looked at me with widen eyes as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh sure if that's what you want."

I nodded my head smiling gently as I began to close my eyes. Sting then came over and pecked a kiss on my forehead telling me he'd tell Wendy to come check up on me. He then began to go get ready to head out to the guild once he did he started to head out the door until I called out to him.

"Just promise to try and get along with them." I said smiling as he nodded his head and headed out the door. I had a good feeling that by the end of this mission Natsu and Gray will be great friends with Sting.

**(Normal POV: )**

Mira held a tray of mugs as she carried the drinks to Natsu and Gray who were sitting at a table.

"Here are your drinks" Mira said as she placed the drinks gently, "I heard Lucy wasn't feeling good today, poor girl. Wendy is going to visit her later after her mission with Erza."

Natsu gulped his drink than spat it out, "Say what? Luce is sick?" Natsu then watched as Sting with a nervous expression started to approach him and Gray.

"Oh hey Sting is there something we can help you with?" he asked with wide eyes, as he looked over to Gray gulping down his drink.

"Well there's one thing" Sting stuffed his hands in his front pockets, "Lucy asked me to fill in for her on the mission since she's feeling sick."

Gray nearly choked on his drink he didn't see the guy as an enemy anymore, in fact he accepted him part of his nakama. But it would be the first time him, Natsu, and Sting would actually go out on a mission together and who knows what the results of that would be.

Mira clapped her hands in happiness as she began to explain that this would be good for the three of them to get to know one another. She then began to head back to the counter waving good luck to the boys.

"Well sure if you want too." Natsu replied as he placed the mug back down on the table. He looked over back to Gray who nodded his head in agreement as the two began to stand up.

"So what exactly is this job?" Sting asked curiously as the three began to walk out the door.

"We have to just defeat a group of bandits in Hargeon" Natsu said placing his hands behind his neck, "For people like us it won't be that difficult." He let out a toothy grin at Sting and Gray who just grinned back.

"That is if you don't wreck Hargeon like you did the first time you met Lucy." Gray said snickering.

"Hey that was one time!" Natsu said glaring at Gray, "Besides it was all that phony Bora's fault. He had it coming to him, disgracing the name of Fairy Tail like that."

Gray then started stating other times of Natsu's other times that he destroyed a lot of grounds. Sting just watched as the two began to rumble on the ground punching each other in the face.

"Why do you guys fight a lot?" Sting grinned, "You both are equally morons anyways."

"Is there something you're trying to say blondie?" Natsu said getting into Sting's face who was getting annoyed by them both.

"And what if there is?" Sting said as they both clashed their foreheads together glaring. An electric force was between the both of them as tension rose in the air.

Gray smacked Natsu and Sting on the top of the head, "Would you idiots just hurry up so we could get on the train?"

"Shut it Ice-stripper!" Natsu and Sting shouted at Gray who just sighed and glared at the two as they made their way to Magnolia Station.

**(Gray's POV: )**

I swear Sting argues with Natsu even more than me and him do. My head is already ringing from how many times I had to hear the shouts from them both, and I couldn't wait to just leap onto the train where they would both get motion sickness so I could finally relax. And the bickering wasn't only coming from those two but also from Happy and Lector.

"You see Sting-kun is the best one in the world!" Lector said grinning at Happy.

"He just wishes he was like Natsu!" Happy said as he raised his hand up.

The two cats kept at it until we boarded the train heading to Hargeon. It hadn't started yet so we just sat down. Sting and Natsu were still at it and they weren't even close to done with each other. They started sending insults back and forth, as I just smacked my forehead which surprisingly quieted them. They were both grinning at me with this evil look on their face.

"So Gray" Sting said leaning back in his seat, "Have you made some moves onto Juvia yet?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu and him then began to make kissy faces and imitating Juvia and me.

"Oh Gray-sama! Give it to me!" Natsu said as he clasped his hands together imitating Juvia.

"Of course I will I'm an Ice-stripper after all!" Sting said as he and Natsu then started smacking their knees and cracked up laughing.

I glared at the two of them but couldn't help but laugh, "You two are complete morons."

The train began to move as they both fell onto the ground. Their faces green and all puffed up. To think that's what poor Lucy and Lisanna had fallen in love with. I chuckled at the thought, of course I was no better than the both of them and I would even think how could Juvia have fallen in love with me.

**(Time Skip to Hargeon and Normal POV: )**

Sting and Natsu then began to recover from their awful motion sickness, of course it was one of those times when they needed Wendy the most but she was out on a mission with Erza.

"Come on let's just go deal with those damn bandits." said Gray as he headed out with Sting and Natsu trailing behind him.

"I'm so hungry!" Natsu said as he grabbed his growling stomach.

"Since when aren't you hungry out on a mission?" Gray asking sighing as they walked down the streets of Hargeon.

Sting then let out a deep sigh as he began to talk to Natsu, "So Natsu-san, how was Lucy back seven years ago when you guys first met?"

Natsu started smirking, "Well it's a pretty funny story on how I met her actually! We were looking for Igneel as we heard of a Salamander in town. But of course it was false and it was some phony named Bora that used some charm crap on the girls in town, and Luce was one of the victims. And that's how it pretty much started."

Sting started snickering at the thought of Natsu being so gullible thinking his dragon would actually be out in the center of town out in the open.

"Alright you two this is the place the client said these bastards are going to be at, so let's just end this." Gray said as he turned back to Natsu and Sting.

"Right!" Natsu said, as he ran past Gray kicking the door down. Faces then all turned to the three of them most of them were not so friendly.

"Ay what do you think you're doing?" one of them hollered as they raised their weapon.

Before Natsu could even give them a response, they started lunging towards them. Natsu sighed as he wished he could of said something cool before even attacking them, but whatever it's their funeral.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screeched as flames started to soar towards the bandits. Some of them were already engulfed in the flames rolling, around on the ground trying to quench them out. While the other half began to attack Sting and Gray.

Sting then swiftly started to punch them each in the face, as they tried to punch him back but they were no match for his speed. He then backed up before letting his hands generate a ball of light facing towards a group.

"Holy Blast!" A white light shot from his hand causing the group to go blind from the brightness, and being knocked out cold by the strength of it as well.

Sting snickered as he watched them all fall to the ground they hadn't even put up a good fight. He watched as Natsu started battling some more bandits and couldn't help but smile. To think he would be fighting alongside his childhood hero.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" Gray shouted as a giant spiked hammer hammered onto the remaining bandits. He then broke the ice as he started to head out the door.

"Well looks like we've done our job, time to go accept our reward after all" he said.

"They didn't even put up a fight!" Natsu said as he pouted out the door he was really hoping they were actually going to go all out but no.

"They probably trembled in fear when they saw the me, after all I'm the Great Sting." Sting said with a tone of pride in his voice.

"Psh yeah you wish! They were trembling because of me!" Natsu said as he roared fire upward into the air then started cackling. He then paused touching his stomach again he was still not fed his regular food.

"Can we please eat now Gray!" Natsu asked pleadingly with big sparkling eyes.

Gray sighed, "At least let's collect the jewels and then eat at least." Natsu then cheered as he started pacing faster down the street he just wanted to accept the jewel and chow down on some food.

"There's no stopping him once he's on a roll." Gray said grinning as he watched Natsu go to the client's residence, "Even after seven years being stuck on Tenroujima you'd think he'd change."

Sting shook his head smiling, "He hasn't changed one bit from what I remember."

**(Lucys POV: )**

"Achoo!" I sneezed again as Wendy handed me another tissue. Her and Erza had stopped by saying how Sting had told her on how I was sick and everything, so she came over to look after me while he was out.

Wendy placed her hand on my forehead, "You still have a little bit of a fever, but it'll cool down off soon. You just have a cold that's all."

I gave her a teeny smile, as I watched Erza rummage through the refrigerator as she looked like she was looking for something in particular. I tilted my head to the side as she kept on looking.

"Uh Erza is there something you're looking for in particular?" I asked the requip mage who finally grabbed something with a relieved expression.

"Ah yes!" Erza then held up a can of chicken noodle soup, "This will probably make you feel a lot better so I shall create this for you!"

Wendy giggled as Erza went to go make the chicken noodle soup, and I just laughed as well. I then began to sit up in the bed as I watched Erza boil the water. I've never seen her cook anything before so I was determined on how this was going to come out. Wendy then handed me a cup of tea, as I accepted it thanking her.

"So Lucy, how do you think Natsu, Gray, and Sting's mission is going?" Wendy took a sip of her tea, "I mean what do you think would be taking them so long?"

"Well knowing Natsu he probably got hungry so I wouldn't be surprised if they were eating at some restaurant right now in Hargeon."

Wendy nodded her head as we heard a soft knock on the front door. She then placed her tea on the coffee table as she went over to go open it. There standing at the door way was Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia holding a box of cake.

"We came over to visit our sick little member!" Mira said in a cheery voice as they all came in.

"Lu-chan! Are you feeling any better!" Levy asked with worried eyes.

"We also brought your favorite cake!" Lisanna then held the box out, "It's your favorite! Vanilla with strawberries!"

"Aw thanks you guys! And yes Levy-chan! I'm feeling a lot better!" I then stood up and lightly hugged each of them as I told them to take a seat. They then walked over to the coach as Lisanna placed the cake box on the coffee table.

"Levy and Rogue went on a mission today!" Mira said love struck as she gestured her hand towards Levy who was beet red, "Oh the connections they share is just so wonderful!" Mira then grasped her hands together as she shook her head around with little hearts surrounding her.

Levy let out an embarrassed sigh, "Mira you don't have to get so lovey with this." She then started to chuckle after all it was Mira's other side to her it's what she'd do. After all she is the guild's matchmaker.

Erza then walked over to me holding a huge bowl of chicken noodle soup. I gawked my mouth opened at the sight of it, she had made so much for one puny girl as me. I thanked her as I grabbed it from her hands, and took a spoonful of it. It was actually pretty good.

Erza's eyes then paused at the cake box sitting perfectly on the coffee table, "Does that have any strawberries in it?" Her mouth started to water a little bit, Erza loves cakes after all especially when it's her strawberry cake or at least has strawberries in it.

Lisanna nodded as she watched her pick up the box slightly revealing a white cake with light pink frosting and strawberries plopped onto the frosting. Erza's mouth watered even more as she turned to me to ask for permission to have a slice. Of course I nodded and the moment I did, she took out her sword and caught a piece equally for everyone as she began to bite her cake slowly to taste the flavor.

Erza's eyes gleamed as she put the cake piece in her mouth, "This is like a piece of heaven!" I knew she loved to eat cakes but I didn't know she loved it this much. I chuckled as I watch her eat more and more pieces of it.

I smiled at them all as they started laughing at Erza too who had a scarlet color on her cheeks. I honestly loved them all so much, and of course I couldn't wait till Natsu, Gray, and Sting come back so they could enjoy this time with us as well.

"I hope you don't mind us Lucy." Mira said as she picked up a slice of cake.

"Of course I don't mind! You guys are my nakama! I would be glad to have any of you here!" I gleamed a smile at them all.

"Love-rival when is Gray-sama and the others coming back?" Juvia asked with widen eyes.

"Juvia remember I'm not your love rival anymore!" I then continued, "And they should be coming back pretty soon!"

Juvia nodded her head as she took a sip of her tea, she looked actually happy. I mean she always did all the time, but when she'd be around me it would be a love-rival war. Which I didn't get since me and Gray were practically brother and sister.

I looked at the curtains of the window as the wind blew them lightly letting in a warm breeze. I couldn't wait till my morons finally got home. I chuckled at the thought, I really hope they were getting along.

**(Normal POV: )**

The three then stepped out of the train at Magnolia station. Natsu tapped his full stomach, "Man the food at the 8-Island restaurant really quenched my appetite."

Gray gave a smirk at Natsu since when they were eating he even began to eat the other customer's food when it was being delivered to them.

"Why do you two have such an appetite for food?" Gray asked looking both at Natsu and Sting with puzzled eyes.

"I don't know, I guess it's a dragon slayers thing." Natsu and Sting said in unison as they looked at each other grinning.

_It's surprising but to think were actually getting along!_ Gray thought to himself smiling.

"You know I never thought we would actually be getting along with Sting!" Gray announced as he watched Natsu nod his head.

"Yeah same here! The first time we met him I thought he was a complete jackass!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as Sting slouched as he walked.

"Gee thanks!" Sting sighed as he smelled the scent of strawberry and vanilla. He then looked at Natsu who nodded his head in agreement. The two then grabbed Gray by the wrists as they started running dragging the ice mage against the concrete ground.

"What are you two doing!" Gray screeched as his body banged on the ground rapidly.

"Lucy has company over and they brought cake!" Natsu said with gleaming eyes. Even though him and Sting had quite the appetite at the restaurant, they still had enough room for some cake of course.

Gray sighed, "You both are morons" as they stopped in front of Lucy's apartment. They could hear the laughter, and talking of the girls as they slowly opened the door.

"Well welcome back guys!" Lucy said as she rose up from her bed, "How was your mission together?"

"We actually all got along!" Gray said chuckling, "At first these two idiots began to fight, but then we all cooled down in the end."

Lucy grinned as Gray said that as she held plates in her hand, "Well that's great to hear! Do you guys want some cake? Luckily Erza was kind enough to leave you guys some slices!"

Natsu and Sting ran up to Lucy as they eagerly took the plates from her hands and held them out. Lucy chuckled as she placed a slice on each plate.

Gray then went over and grabbed a slice as well slipping up next to Juvia who he put his arm around. Mira of course awed at the couple, as Juvia just fainted of blushing. Erza who was next to Mira didn't pay any attention to the couples at all but to the slice of cake right in front of her.

Mira then watched Lisanna feed Natsu the pieces of cake as she started smirking at that. She felt a warm rush of happiness for her little sister as her childhood dream had finally come true. Levy was sighing wishing she had invited Rogue over as well. She then decided that was what she was going to do.

"Bye Lu-chan! Bye everyone! See you all tomorrow at the guild! I'm heading over to Rogues!" And as Levy said that she waved her hand back and ran out the door.

Mira giggled she too missed her Laxus as she began to stand up, "Alright everyone! I think we should leave Lucy and Sting alone now! They need their sleep!"

The others soon began to get up as they said their goodbyes to Lucy and Sting and as Levy did waved back and headed out the door.

As Lucy closed the door behind them, she couldn't help but turn and smile at Sting who was still sitting on the coach. She folded her arms and stared at the dragon slayer.

"Well, it seems like you had a fun day with them!" She then went over and snuggled up to Sting who wrapped his arm tightly around Lucy.

"Heh I'm surprised we didn't kill one another during the mission. But you know those two haven't changed one bit from the ones I used to look up too." Sting said with a huge grin. Lucy then smiled back and laid her head on his chest as she heard his soft breathing.

"I'm happy for you." She quietly murmured before slowly shutting her eyes closed. Sting watched as Lucy was asleep within seconds. He ran his fingers through her hair and couldn't help but grin softly at her.

"Goodnight blondie, see you in the morning."


	20. A Misunderstanding

**Ello everyone :3 , now this chapter was kind of rushed since I'm in a hurry right now! But I'll do another one laterr! :3 Enjoy~**

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I woke up bright and early the next morning as I decided to do some quiet early shopping. I quickly got dressed and then ran out of my apartment heading to the shops. Knowing I would want some company I decided to summon Plue after all it had been a while since I summoned any of my spirits. Due to the fact my life was even crazier now having to tend after a dragon slayer.

"I wonder what we're going to buy today Plue!" I sang carrying Plue down the street.

"Puu-puun!" squealed Plue.

"You're right Plue! We're probably going to have to buy more food considering Sting eats most of it with Lector!"

I then realized if we were going to buy a lot today, I would need help carrying all the bags. Usually Natsu would be the one assisting me with my shopping, but I didn't want to bother him either. I guess today I decided to spend the day with my celestial spirits.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Your prince has arrived." Loki said bowing lightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time!" I said as we began to walk in the shops, Loki nodded as he watched me browse the aisle.

"So what have you called me today for?" Loki asked with curious eyes.

"Well, I kind of need help later carrying the bags!" I blushed in embarrassment. I felt bad for calling Loki for this task, I mean he looked like he was ready for a mission and a battle.

"Oh it's no worry princess! Of course I'll do it for the sake of love!" He said as he grasped his fists in the air.

I laughed I had missed this guy so much, after all he's not just my spirit but my friend. I then started pulling out tons of food from the shelves, as Plue danced around on the floor.

"May I ask why you're buying so much food?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow then chuckling, "Is it because of your cravings again? Is it time already?"

I smacked him on the arm playfully, "No, it's not because of my cravings **this** time. It's because of a certain dragon slayer and his certain cat. And one of them eats like there's no tomorrow."

Loki laughed, "I'm guessing its Natsu and Happy right?" He then watched me as I grabbed a wrapped fish from a crate of it. I then had just realized Loki probably doesn't know about Sting and Happy yet.

"Actually nope!" I placed the fish in the basket, "It's actually someone you wouldn't think of."

Loki gave a smirk, "Gajeel and Pantherlily? Wendy and Carla? Laxus?"

I shook my head, "No, no, and Laxus doesn't have a cat and he has Mira so obviously no."

Loki's eyes widened, "Alright I give up tell me." I let out a deep breath, this was probably going to be a huge shocker for him especially when I haven't even told him who.

"Well it's Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth." I said looking at the ground, his smirk then suddenly turned into a quick frown. Oh no, was he going to freak out or is he going to stand there the whole time quiet?

"Woah that's a shocker now" he rubbed his hand in the back of his head, "Where is he now?"

"I kind of let him sleep in today since he barely fought with Gray and Natsu. And they've realized to accept him so I thought I'd let him take a break."

Loki slightly nodded, "So does that mean he… you know…" He then imitated biting something and pointed towards his own neck.

I snorted at him, "You looked like a vampire for someone trying to imitate a dragon slayer! And yeah he did." I then brushed the hair off my neck revealing pure white scales. Loki examined them and nodded grinning.

"Well it's about time you found someone! Now to the main thing: Is he treating you like I do? A princess?!" Loki asked all seriously, like no really there was no goofiness in his voice.

"Yeah he is!" I said while I placed the jewel on the counter to pay for it, "You know when I first met him I thought he was the biggest jerk. But then once you get to know him he really has a kind heart."

He nodded as he grasped a few bags off the counter, "The other spirits have been wondering why you haven't called upon them lately either. Virgo has been telling me she needs her punishment, Taurus misses your body of course, Gemini have been dying to see you again, and practically all of us spirits have been missing you dearly!"

I felt a warm feeling rush through me it was nice knowing my spirits missed me a lot and cared for my well-being as much as I did for them.

"I'm sorry I haven't called on any of you in a while! I'll be a better owner and call on you guys even more from now on! I can't just leave you guys aside like that! You're not just objects and you have feelings as well! I love you all so much!"

Loki let out a big smile, "And we love you too!" I then gave him a hug but it was then interrupted by a terrifying, deep voice. As I broke from the hug I turned to see who it was, and I dropped the bags slowly on the ground. It was **Sting.**

**(Stings POV: )**

"I came out to look for you and this is what I find?" I said clutching my fist, I was more pissed then ever right now. Who was the guy Lucy just hugged, and why did she hug him? Most of all why did he say I love you all so much to him?! What exactly is going on here?

Lucy then looked at me with widened eyes, "Sting it's not what you're thinking!"

"Well it sure looks like what I'm thinking!" I hissed at her. I knew that I was giving her the voice I gave Natsu back when I was pissed at him but that's because he touched Lucy and now I see Lucy touching another guy. It wouldn't have mattered if it was someone from the guild but now it was some unknown guy I didn't even recognize.

I then began to walk up to the orange-haired guy as Lucy then stood in front of him shielding him.

"Stop it now Sting!" Lucy said spreading her arms out wide, "Loki's a close friend of mine! There's no need to attack him!"

Loki gawked his mouth opened, "So princess, this is the Sting guy that mated you?"

"Yeah that's me and don't call her princess." I snarled at him while he just gave me a sly smirk. I just wanted to punch the lights out of that guy right now.

"Loki I think it's time for you to go back." Lucy said frowning, "I don't want you to get hurt right now because of me."

Loki then nodded as he faced towards me then Lucy, "Alright princess. If you need me just call." He then disappeared into thin air.

"Serves him right for leaving, another second longer and he would've been dead." I muttered.

Lucy then began to slowly pick up her bags she had dropped and the bags Loki was carrying. She then quietly brushed past against me, as I turned around to look at her walking away from me.

"Oi where are you going!" I said as I accidently roughly grasped her wrist.

"Don't touch me right now Sting!" she said as she pried away my hand away from her wrist. I watched as Plue helped her carry her bags and then the little snowman thing stuck his tongue out at me.

"What's the big deal!" I shouted from behind her.

She then turned around with tears in her eyes, "It's you right now actually! I just came to the shops with Plue to get food for tonight, so I could cook a good meal especially for you! Loki is one of my celestial spirits and one of my closest friends, he was just helping me with the bags that's all! I had hugged him because I missed him!"

"So are you trying to say you love this guy more than me?" I said sneering down at her. I could tell my expression was terrifying by the way her lip was quivering, and her whole body was shaking in fear. Her mouth was gaped opened as more tears fell down her face.

"Now you're just assuming things!" Lucy screamed as her eyes started to become red from crying so hard, "Is it really that bad for me to talk to another guy! When you're the one who went behind my back and let a girl snuggle up to you back at the casino?! Yeah I saw all of that! I didn't say anything because I thought you were going to be truthful and actually confess to your mistake!"

The blood in my body was starting to boil, "At least I try my best for you! First Natsu kisses you and you started to defend him. Now you're hugging someone I didn't even know! How was I supposed to react to that?! How was I supposed to know he was one of your worthless celestial spirits!"

I then realized on what I had just said, it just blurted out. Lucy's celestial spirits meant everything to her, they were precious to her. She didn't treat them like shields or objects, but like friends and comrades. I could tell this time I had finally pissed the hell out of her.

Lucy's bangs were covering her face as she then said something I never thought she would have ever said.

"That's what I hate about you, you calling my friends pathetic and worthless! Sometimes I just wonder what if you actually took Minerva's plead for you to go back to Sabertooth!"

"Maybe things would have been better that way…" she muttered.

I then noticed her legs were all wobbly, and her face was streaming down with tears. She quickly picked up her bags and ran off with Plue. Great, I just majorly screwed up things with her.

"Sting-kun is Fairy-san going to be mad at you?" Lector asked looking up at me.

I growled in my throat, "Whatever let her be pissed off see if I care." I then walked past Lector kicking everything in sight that was on the ground. To think she'd be so mad, she'd even tell me to go live a life with the witch. I sighed in anger I didn't really know how I was going to pull through this one.

**(Normal POV: )**

Lucy's eyes were completely red by the time she got home as she slowly turned the knob of her apartment. Everything was completely how she left it except Sting had done the bed. She let out a sigh as she placed her groceries onto the couch placing food one at a time into the refrigerator.

Plue and her plan was to just go put the groceries into the fridge, and then head straight to the guild.

As she was doing that her gaze caught a nicely wrapped pink box onto the counter with a rose and note attached to it. She quietly picked up the box as she noticed it was addressed to her from Sting.

She began to slowly un-wrap the box her hands shaking, and her heart thumping to know what was inside the box. She took a deep breath then at once tore off all the wrapping paper. She then let out a small gasp on what the box revealed.

Inside was a picture frame with a picture of her and Sting intact into it. It was taken on the Akane Resort beach Lucy was on Sting's back and they were gleaming out a smile and sparkling eyes. She smiled as she noticed there was a charm bracelet with a lot of tiny cute charms on them. She then widened her mouth as she noticed that each charm resembled each of their times together.

She then slowly grasped the note with her hands shaking as she began to read it.

_Well what do you know blondie! To think it's been approximately three months we have been together! Damn time flies by fast, and I couldn't think of anyone else than you to spend it with! When I woke up this morning I realized you weren't here so I am deciding to go look for you in a few minutes! And since I never say this most of the time, I'm taking the time now to! Lucy Heartfilia you're honestly the most beautiful person ever. And you may think you're not strong, but heck you are! And I'm sorry for how I've treating you in the past. But yes, I'm glad to have you as my mate! Proud more likely! Anyways I love you Lucy! –Sting_

Lucy felt tears starting to stream down her face again her face getting all red. She let out a deep breath just reading this note made her feel so guilty. Especially for all the things she had told Sting earlier. She should of said something to him earlier or at least should have left him a note telling him where she'd be.

She quickly picked up her bag and slammed open her apartment door. Lucy knew that Sting would probably be at the guild by now, and she also knew she had to apologize to him. After all the nasty things they had both had said to each other she had to make things right. Not because it was the right thing to do but because she loved him dearly.

**(Mira's POV: )**

I watched as Sting kicked opened the guild doors with his hands still in his pockets. He began to head over to the counter, and I could tell that he was really fuming with rage and he was annoyed. Sting then plopped down on the counter stool next to Gray and Natsu.

"I'll just have the usual…" Sting said as he rested his head on the counter. I nodded and went to grab a mug.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked while chowing down on his flaming chicken. Gray raised an eyebrow as he slurped his snow cone watching Sting slam his head on the counter.

"Lucy and I got into a fight…" Sting said silently as I placed the mug in front of him. I placed my hands on my hips watching Gray and Natsu widen their mouths.

"What happened?" I asked while serving Natsu another serving, "Was it really such a bad fight?"

Sting gulped down his drink, "To me it was." he then slammed the mug in front of him, "It was to the point that she told me I should of taken Minerva's offer and lived a happy life with her back at Sabertooth. But I had said some awful things as well."

"Oh then it must have been bad…" I softly said as I picked up his empty mug. He had drinked away all the booze that was in there, "But you know drinking away your problems aren't going to fix them."

He let out a long sigh as Natsu slammed his fist in front of him, "Come on Sting! Like Mira said you can't drink away your problems forever! Instead how about try making up with Luce?"

"Yeah trust me that's the way you'll fix things with Lucy, it'll work." Gray said taking another slurp of his snow cone, "Of course Natsu would know since he probably pisses off Lucy the most."

Natsu then glared at Gray, "But anyways, just go to her! After all we're nakama!" Natsu then gave a toothy grin to Sting who nodded his head and then who turned to me.

"Mira what do I say to Lucy?" Sting asked with desperate eyes. He seriously looked like he had no clue on what to say to her.

"You'll figure out what to say when you see her." I said cleaning an inside of a mug, "She'll understand what you're trying to do."

He nodded his head, thanked us and then scurried out the guild doors. That boy was seriously determined to make things right with Lucy.

Cleaning the outside of a gleaming glass mug I couldn't help but smile, "He's change a lot since we've first met him!"  
I asked facing towards Natsu and Gray who was leaning against the counter. They were snickering and nodded their head.

"Yeah he has." The two then said in unison.

"You know Nastu, he kind of reminds me of you!" I said giggling while Natsu spit out his drink.

**Eeeek this chapter was really rushed D': I'm sorrrry ! Next chapter will be when the two poops make up ;3 I was thinking on having them go on some make up date or something. ANY SUGGESTIONS! ? I might actually listen to em ;3 Who knowws!**


	21. On the Way to Crocus

**Ello new chapter, eh this one was kind of short because I couldn't think of anything to write but sorry if it sucks! But remember I will always try to make the next one much better! And this next one will be DETAILED! :3**

**(Normal POV: )**

As soon as Sting had zipped out of the guild he bumped into the person he was looking for, Lucy. She looked at him with watery eyes as she clasped her arms around his body.

"I'm sorry Sting!" Lucy sobbed, "I shouldn't have said any of that rotten stuff I had said earlier! Especially about Minerva, I absolutely don't want you to leave!"

"Shhh." Sting whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that about your friends in the first place and jump into conclusions when you were with Loki. And I'm also sorry about what happened in Akane about me and that girl."

Lucy dug her head into his chest sniffling as she gazed her chocolate brown orbs up at him, "Thank you Sting for the gift as well. I absolutely loved it, and I absolutely love you!" She then gave a quick peck on Sting's lips as her little thank you.

"I promise I won't ever do that to you again blondie!" Sting said holding her tight.

"And I promise not to freak out at you, well only when you deserve it." Lucy giggled ending it with a wink.

Sting smirked his usual signature smirk as Erza slammed the guild door open interrupting their little makeup.

"There you two are!" Erza said as she approached them, "Master has something to tell us!"

Lucy nodded as they began to walk in seeing Makarov standing on the bar counter holding up a poster and people cheering.

"So you see brats, we're going back to Crocus with the other guilds to Ryuzetsu Land." Makarov then turned to Sting and Rogue, "I don't know if Sabertooth has decided on going but don't be surprised if they come unexpected."

"If those Sabertooth assholes even try hurting our nakama they'll be sorry!" Natsu said holding a fist of flame. After what Minerva had done to Lucy, Erza had declared Fairy Tail as their enemy.

"I won't be surprised if they try to cause trouble with us." Gray said smirking, "We'll just have to kick their asses like last time if they do."

"But this time Natsu." Makarov sighed, "Don't cause much destruction." Since Fairy Tail had to pay for Natsu's insane amount of destruction inside the water park. Especially since he almost brought the whole place down.

"Don't worry!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, "I won't destroy anything!" Everyone knew that , that was a big fat lie.

**(Time Skip: On the Train to Crocus : )**

"Ugh…" groaned Sting, Gajeel and Natsu squirming in their seats. Wendy chuckled at the three, she had offered to cast a troia on them but of course they had declined stating that this time, they'd get over their motion sickness. She had casted troia on Laxus only for now, but she didn't know if Rogue wanted it casted. For some reason this time she got seated up with the other dragon slayers in the guild.

"Tch those two are…" Gajeel then cupped a hand over his mouth holding back his barf, "Idiots…"

"I don't get it how come you don't get motion sickness? I mean you're a dragon slayer after all." Rogue said as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Well I just haven't reached that point yet in my age!" Wendy said shrugging, "Anyways do you want me to cast a troia on you, I mean so you can have more of a relaxing trip on the train."

Rogue nodded his head gently as his face started to turn a green color. He clutched his forehead and groaned. Wendy then walked over to Rogue as she placed her hands on the side, they began to glow a light blue as his expression then changed from sick to calm.

"Thanks for that." Rogue said giving a smile to the Sky Dragon Slayer who just nodded.

Laxus just sat calmly listening to his music as he closed his eyes. Natsu then suddenly turned his gaze towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was drifting off. He shot a toothy evil grin back at Sting who nodded his head.

Natsu then crawled over to Wendy, "Wendy can you cast a troia on me please?" Sting then crawled behind asking as well the same question with their pleadingly expression.

"Of course!" Wendy giggled placing her hands on the side of their heads as they glowed.

"Thanks Wendy!" Natsu cheerfully said.

"Yeah thanks kid." Sting smirked.

Natsu and Sting then carefully tiptoed to Laxus who was officially sleeping. They cackled as they watched him snore lightly in his sleep. Wendy widened her eyes, she knew those two were about to pull a prank on Laxus which in the end would turn out to be their worst mistake. Rogue then smirked lightly as he shook his head knowing what their consequence would be.

Natsu then signaled Sting to go on with the plan as Sting nodded his head. He slowly pushed Laxus to the side hoping he wouldn't wake up. And he didn't Natsu then pulled out a rock from his pocket and engulfed it into flames. Snickering, he quickly placed the flaming rock onto where Laxus' seat as Sting pushed Laxus' behind on the rock.

At that moment the lightning mage's eyes flashed open, as he let out a howl of pain. Laxus then looked under his bottom where he saw the rock finally dying out from flames. He then grasped the rock slamming it at the wall inches away Gajeel's head.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that thing!" Gajeel said pointing to the rock engraved into the wall.

Lightning surrounded Laxus as he had his head tilted down masking his face. He then looked up at Sting and Natsu who were howling in laughter as they paused to look at the not so happy dragon slayer. He had a horrifying glare onto his face as Sting and Natsu clung to each other as he began to walk towards them, each step creating more lightning.

"Laxus! H-Hey!" Natsu and Sting said stuttering as they looked up to Laxus. At that moment Laxus then shot out a bolt of lightning at the two of them. They two of them hollering in pain as they scrambled in movement towards the shock. Rogue chuckled in the corner he knew from the start that was going to happen.

After the shock had faded away, Natsu and Sting had fallen back on their backs with their hair all frizzed up and their eyes twitching.

"Laxus I think you overdid it!" Wendy worriedly said as she looked at the two who were completely out of it. Laxus then rolled his eyes and then told Wendy they had it coming since they planned that stupid prank on them.

"I knew it." Rogue said chuckling silently as he watched his partner scramble around on the ground.

She let out a sigh as she went over to the two who were still lying on the ground, "Do you guys need me to heal you?" She knew they didn't look too good since they had taken a huge amount of lightning.

Natsu shook his head and grinned as he began to sit up, "Wow! That was uncalled for! But Laxus let's have a rematch!" As Natsu was about to punch Laxus in the face he once again shocked Natsu sending him back to the floor. He had a big bump on his head as he twitched on the ground giving a thumps up and a toothy grin.

"He's insane!" Sting said with his arms spread out across the floor as he then began to start cracking up laughing, "But that's what I expected Fairy Tails mages to be like!"

**With Lucy:**

Lucy could overhear what was going on in Stings and the others seating area and she could tell they just had a fight. She sighed and of course Sting would be in it, Natsu was obviously influencing him to become just like him.

"Well it seems like they're having fun in there!" Mira said cheerfully as she sliced a piece of Erza's strawberry cake she had brought.

"Poor Wendy, having to be stuck with all of them in a room!" Levy said as she took a sip of her tea, "After all with Natsu and Sting in the same room it just cooks up trouble!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I would've thought that Gray would be in the same seating area as them as well but I think he got seated with Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and the Thunder God tribe."

Levy rolled her eyes, "What a coincidence he got with Juvia."

Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake, "I hope those dragon slayers don't cause too much destruction. As you can probably tell from the ruckus from them, Natsu probably already started it."

Mira giggled, "And from seeing the lightning just coming out the door, you could tell that they probably did something to Laxus. You know one of his little pranks! But that's what makes Natsu so cute!"

Lucy smiled she was glad to know that the dragon slayers were **somewhat **getting along with each other. After all they all hated Sting and Rogue after what they had did to their dragons and especially since they were part of Sabertooth. But she knew that they pushed that aside now since it was all in the past.

"You know what I find adorable?!" Mira said with love struck eyes, "How Sting and Lucy are both blondes, I mean they'll have blonde babies! Have you been thinking of having any kids?!"

Lucy then blushed and opened her mouth, "Mira! I'm only seventeen! Considering I would be twenty-four right now but due to being frozen on Tenrou Island, I'm still seventeen! I think it's a little too early to be thinking about kids! Besides we're not even married yet!"

Mira nodded her head, "I guess you're right! But if you ever plan to I want Laxus and me to be godparents for one at least! Promise me that?" Lucy widened her eyes as she promised Mira. She then clapped in joy, as Lucy just let out a cheery sigh.

Erza let out a roar of laughter as she gulped down another slice of cake, "How amusing this is hearing your future planning."

"What about you and Jellal Erza?" Mira said cheerfully as she watched the requip mage's face turn into a scarlet red. Mira then giggled as Erza turned her head towards the window trying to avoid the topic.

"You know I just really hope we don't cause any guild fights if we see Sabertooth there." Lucy said with a tremble in her voice, "I mean since Sabertooth despises us."

Erza then turned her head from the window as she then stood up, "They better not even dare try and touch one of our family members. If they do they'll be completely sorry."

Lucy then nodded as Erza then sat down and continued biting into her cake. She then gazed over to Levy who had her nose stuck in a book as usual wearing her Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

Levy then noticed the celestial mage looking at her, "What do I have something on my face?" She then moved her hands all over her face.

"No Levy-chan! I just have something to say." Lucy said happily, "I think we should do another date at the waterpark with Rogue and Sting!"


	22. Ryuzetsu Land I

**Hey there ! Alright I know this chapter isn't the best either . I didn't know how to start it but there's a part TWO to the Ryuzetsu Land trip and let me just tell you that the second part will be ****WAAAAY**** better than this part. But I hope you still enjoy~**

**(At Ryuzetsu Land and Normal POV: )**

Natsu was wolfing down plates of food as Lisanna kept handing him a napkin each time. She sighed looking at the fire mage with food all over his mouth.

"Oh Natsu." Lisanna said giggling as she wiped his mouth as he gave a toothy grin. He began eating more and more as Gajeel started snickering at him.

"I bet I could beat you." Gajeel stated as Natsu paused to swallow his food.

"Bing it Gweel!" Natsu said with his mouth entirely filled with food as Gajeel gave a face of disgust and sat right next to the fire mage. Lisanna then held up a flag in the middle of them as she began to tell them to get ready.

"Are your marks, get set. EAT!" Lisanna shouted as she flung the flag down.

Gajeel and Natsu then started devouring food as plates and cups flew everywhere underneath the food shack. They gave each other determined glares as they began gobbling more food.

"I think Natsu is going to win for sure!" Happy said with a cheery voice as he cheered his partner on.

"I'm pretty sure Gajeels got this." Lily said as he took a sip of his kiwi drink.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch then appeared out of nowhere along with Lector right in front of her. He watched as the two dragon slayers snarled at each other as there way of telling that they weren't going to lose.

"Sting-kun could easily beat those two he is the best dragon slayer ever!" Lector said as he smirked at Happy who rolled his eyes.

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"Yeah right Lector he's definitely the greatest after Natsu beat him in the Grand Magic Games." Happy said in a sarcastic voice earning a glare for Lector.

"Anyways who cares!" Happy said, "We should go eat some fish!" Lector rolled his eyes and nodded his head as the exceeds then went to go and devour some delicious fish.

Lucy and Levy walked around the water park carrying tropical drinks in their hands. They gazed at their guild members socializing with the other guilds and could tell that they were having a spectacular relaxing time. At the most, Lucy didn't see the sight of Sabertooth anywhere.

"Oh don't worry Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, "Even if we do see Sabertooth, I'm sure Sting and Rogue won't let them get close to us."

Lucy nodded her head, "You're right Levy-chan, I shouldn't be worrying about them. It'll just ruin my festivity for today!"

Levy gleamed a smile as the two mages then started walking to Rogue and Sting who were sitting on some chairs. It looked like the two were having some serious conversation in result to the way they were looking at each other.

"Oi, Rogue. Have you marked the bluenette yet?" Sting asked as his fingers tapped the table as he waited for Rogue's response.

"Well not exactly…" Rogue then paused, "I don't even know if she'd want to be my mate for life."

"It doesn't hurt by asking her! After all that's what I, the Great Sting did!" Sting said as he stood up, hands on his hips with the proudest grin ever.

"Uh no, you practically forced it out of Lucy, you didn't even ask her idiot." Rogue stated as Sting's proudness had suddenly vanished as he sat back down.

Lucy took a sip of her tropical drink as she sat down next to Sting and whispered, "I heard you and Rogue talking about Levy, what were you guys saying?"

Sting then looked at Rogue and Levy who were talking to each other laughing as each other's faces were red as crimson. He smirked and turned his attention back to Lucy.

"We were talking about him mating with Levy."

Lucy clapped her hands happily as she gave off a happy squeal causing Levy to raise an eyebrow with a puzzle expression on her face. She didn't know why Lucy and Sting were whispering to each other and glimpsing at her and Rogue while snickering.

Lucy felt joy once she heard Sting say that, Levy and Rogue would be absolutely perfect as mates for life. Especially since Lucy would then see Levy all the time then since Rogue and Sting are partners and best friends.

Lucy then grabbed Sting by the hand, "Come on Sting let's go on the Love-love slide!" She then tugged at his hand more as he finally began to rise up nodding his head at Rogue and smirking.

Rogue let out a deep breath as he knew that it was his moment to ask Levy. _That damn Sting rushing things _Rogue thought to himself. He then looked into her hazel eyes as she began blushing just looking at him.

"Levy there's something I would like to ask of you." Rogue paused taking another deep breath, "It's something quite serious and it may take some time for you to think through…"

"What is it Rogue? You can tell me anything." Levy said with glistening hazel eyes.

Rogue then looked over to Sting who was in line for the Love-love slide giving him a thumbs up along with Lucy. This was it the moment when it was about to come out. He nodded his head gently as he turned to face Levy to finally ask her.

"Levy I know this is sudden and all since I've only been your boyfriend for such a short period of time. But, will you do an honor and become my one and only mate for life?"

Levy could feel her jaw drop and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Her heart was pounding as if it was about to come right out of her chest. She let out a deep breath what Rogue had asked her was a big thing indeed especially since dragon slayers only mate once in their life.

"Y-yes! I will become your mate Rogue!" Levy said stuttering with overwhelmed emotions.

Rogue smiled as he picked her up bridal style, "Well we can't waste any time then!" He then started carrying Levy out of Ryuzetsu Land and into the inn they were staying at. It was time for them both to start their little mating time.

**(A/N: If you know what I mean. WINK WINK(; )**

**With Sting and Lucy:**

Lucy watched as Rogue carried Levy bridal-style out of Ryuzetsu Land as she looked over to Sting who had his mouth dropped all the way opened. He couldn't believe Rogue was actually going to go and mark her right now at this very moment.

"I'm surprised Rogue actually carried her bridal style!" Lucy said chuckling as Sting was still standing in shock. He then snapped out of his shock and chuckled along with Lucy. The two blondes then noticed Laxus and Mira in line, as well as Gray and Juvia.

"Aw! How cute Mira!" Lucy said with a mischievous grin as Mira giggled smiling.

"You don't know how hard it was to get Laxus here to agree." Mira then hugged Laxus' chest, "But that's the best thing about this slide is that you get to hold your lover close!"

Laxus held Mira tightly back as he noticed everyone was gazing at them. His face flushed a red color as he turned his head away hiding his blushed face.

"Aw is someone a little embarrassed?" Mira teased as she then held Laxus' hand he quietly chuckled as he looked down at her. The two S-Class mages then noticed that they were the next ones on the Love-love slide, Mira then waved her hand at Lucy as her and Laxus sat back on the slide holding on to each other, and then went down.

Lucy then noticed Laxus' motion sickness finally to kick in as he was holding Mira. His eyes were closed but his face was completely a nauseous green color. Sweat dripping off his forehead he didn't look like he was going to make the whole ride. Mira then looked at him and chuckled as she watched Laxus scramble in the slide holding her tighter each time it went faster.

Sting watched Laxus as he could feel his head then getting dizzy, just watching how fast that slide took them gave him a nauseous feeling as well.

Lucy looked at Sting who looked like he was going to freak at any minute, "Hey it'll be alright. Just don't think about it you know…"

_Easy for you to say since you don't have motion sickness!_ Sting thought to himself. He felt a shiver run down his spine as it was their turn next. Lucy then tugged at his arm for him to sit back first as he would be the one clutching her. Sting muttered softly as he let out a deep breath and sat down onto the start of the slide.

_Breathe Sting, this'll go quickly. You can handle this you're the Great Sting Eucliffe!"_ Sting thought to himself as he sat up with a proud expression and determination. Lucy then wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they suddenly went down.

But just as Sting felt like he overcame his little sickness his face had turned the exact same color as Laxus'. His cheeks were all puffed out and drips of sweat piled onto his forehead. He could feel himself right about to puke but he didn't want to especially not on Lucy.

"Sting are you okay? You don't look so good…" Lucy said with a worried expression she knew Sting was having his usual motion sickness due to the rapidness but she never had seen him have it this bad.

Sting slowly opened his mouth, "Lucy I think I'm going to puke." He then cupped his hand over his mouth as Lucy then started to hesitate.

"Oh my Mavis! Lector!" Lucy shouted down to the exceed who looked up to them, "Sting's going to be sick if he doesn't get off this!"

Lector's eyes then widened, "I'll be right there Sting-kun! Hold on!" Then the red exceed used aera as angelic wings then appeared. Lector then flew at max speed to where Lucy and Sting were still sliding down the slide at a fast rate. He looked at Sting who looked like he was about to puke at any second.

"Sting-kun! Fairy-san!" Lector called as he pulled up Sting leaving Lucy alone on the slide.

"T-thanks Lector." Sting said as he finally began to regain his color, "I was about to puke right on Lucy!" He then looked down at Lucy as it looked like she had finally gotten off the slide as Lector flew Sting and plopped him right next to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lucy asked with a cheery tone, "You should've seen the look on your face priceless!"

Sting let out a sigh as he watched her crack up in amusement. It wouldn't have been all amusing to her if he had actually thrown up on her.

"Well, well if it isn't Sting, I see you joined Fairy Tail."

Sting turned around as Lucy bit her bottom lip turning to the owner of the voice. She could feel her legs become completely like jelly as memories of that day flashed back in her mind.

There was Minerva with Rufus and Orga on here side chuckling, "I know you left Sabertooth for a reason, but I didn't know the reason was because of trash like her." She then pointed a finger towards Lucy cackling at the sight of her trembling.

"Aw what's the matter trash?" Minerva the started walking towards the shaking Lucy as a wicked smile curled onto her lips. As she was about to pull Lucy's hair Sting smacked her hand away.

"Back off Minerva." Sting growled as white scales began to appear on the side of his face, "Unless you don't want to live to see tomorrow. A bright white aura surrounded Sting as Minerva stood there with a glare as he had slapped her own hand away.

"Why you piece of-" Minerva's sentence was then stopped as she saw a sword pointed to her neck. She narrowed her eyes to the person who dared raise a sword towards her and it was who she had expected, **Erza**.

Erza stood in front of Sting and Lucy gripping the sword firmly to Minerva's neck.

"If you dare lay a finger on any of these two, then you will leave me no choice but to harm you." And Minerva could tell by the way Erza's tone was that she truly meant what she said.

Minerva then turned around glaring at Erza as she walked away with a trailing Rufus and Orga. Erza glared back at her as they watched her disappear.

Stings bright aura then suddenly slowly disappeared as well as the scales. He had finally calmed down about Minerva almost touching Lucy. Lucy let out a deep breath as she watched Erza with a plate of strawberry cake in her hands.

Erza took a bite of her cake, "I absolutely do not feel pity for that evil witch especially on how she treats her fellow members like trash." She gripped the plate almost breaking it in half but then turned to look at Sting and Lucy, "I'm just glad I came when I did or else there would've of been a real fight."

Sting rubbed the back of his head as Lucy giggled after all Erza was right. Erza then placed her slice of cake down onto a nearby table, "Well you two come on then, we've come here to enjoy ourselves!"


	23. Ryuzetsu Land Part II

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry this is two days late! I was planning on working on it last night but then I couldn't find my laptop charger which totally killed it . -.- , But I hope you enjoy and I have a feeling the next chapter will be more enjoyable! But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail, If I did I would make more Sticy scenes. :D**

Erza then tugged at Lucy to follow her over by the pool where the other girls were. Lucy then turned her head to Sting who nodded his head and told her to go on and have fun. She smiled at him as her and Erza walked over to their female friends.

Sting sighed as he wondered what he would do since Lucy went with Erza. He then looked over to Natsu and Gray who were passing by him and suddenly looked at him.

"Hey where's Luce?" Natsu asked tilting his head, "Aren't you guys supposed to be spending time together."

"She went with Erza." Sting said as he pointed over to them, "And aren't you supposed to be with Lisanna?"

Natsu gave a toothy smirk, "She's over there with them too! But we've been searching all over for you."

Sting raised an eyebrow at both the fire mage and ice mage that were grinning at him. He knew that now things were fine among the three of them but he didn't know why they were actually searching for him, it'd be the first.

"Oh what can I help you with?" Sting asked with a curious expression as he watched Gray put a mischievous smile on.

"Well Natsu was planning on getting out to Crocus instead of being in here. After all, he's been bugging me the whole time about how he was hungry and shit but he didn't want to go ask Lisanna since he thought she was having too much fun right now."

Sting scratched the top of his head, "Wait so how does this include me?"

Natsu grinned even bigger, "Well first things first, were going to head again to eat. And then were going to go and spy on Rogue and Levy. So do you want to head out with us after all we're nakama!" Which Gray thought was kind of strange that Natsu wanted to go and spy on the two when they were clearly busy doing their "love making".

_But it'd still be funny to see their damn reaction._ Gray thought.

Sting smirked, "Sure it seems like fun especially to see Rogue's reaction with Levy." He somewhat felt proud that Natsu had considered him as part of their nakama. And as well as Gray he thought seeing Rogue's expression would be priceless.

The three boys then began to walk out towards the exit of Ryuzetsu Land until they were stopped by their three girlfriends.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked with a suspicious face as her hands were placed on her hips.

"Natsu you're not going out to cause any trouble right?" Lisanna asked eyeing the fire mage.

"Juvia wants to go too!" Juvia pleaded at Gray as he smirked shaking his head.

"We're going out to eat since this moron here is hungry still even after having that food competition with Gajeel." Gray said as he smacked Natsu on the back of the head. He left out the spying on Rogue and Levy part because he knew if he'd brought that up they would've killed them right on the spot. They weren't doing it to be perverted or anything but just for the damn funny reaction.

Lucy's eyes then glittered as she clasped her hands together, "Really! Then go on! I love seeing the three of you get along so well!"

The three then each gained a sweat drop as they watched Lucy twirl around to the fact that they were all going out together. She then nodded her head as the girls then stepped aside to let them through. With a smirk on Natsu's face he kicked open the exit door as they began walking to the city center.

Natsu grinned, "Screw the food! We're heading on this mission to hunt down Rogue and Levy! I just said we were going to eat so you guys would agree on going!" Sting could tell Natsu was determined for this and he was as well too because he thought this'd be an excellent thing to use against Rogue in the future.

A vein popped on Gray's forehead, "Well idiot, where the hell could Rogue and Levy be?"

Sting and Natsu then began whiffing the air around them, they smelt lavender which could've be no one other than Levy who smelt exactly like lavender.

"This way!" Sting and Natsu said in unison as they began trailing out the way where the scent exactly led two. As the two led the way, Gray walked behind them sighing as they were causing a scene sniffing the air around them like some dogs.

_I swear, sometimes Natsu acts more like a dog than a dragon._ Gray thought chuckling to himself. He then looked over to the city's shops and noticed they had posters of the Fairy Tail members hanging up as well as toys and such.

"Eh Sting?" Gray said as he widened his eyes gazing at the shops window.

"Not now Gray can't you tell I'm in the zone sniffing this out!" Sting said with a proud voice.

Gray rolled his eyes as he ignored the "GRAYLU" poster on the shops window showing a picture of him and Lucy embracing each other. _What was wrong with these people and their fantasy couples?_ Gray thought.

(**A/N: That my dear Gray, is the fans of Graylu right there. xD )**

"Oh whatever now I want to know, Natsu-san I leave the sniffing to you." Sting said as he turned his head toward where Gray was staring at gazing at the poster with a gawked mouth.

"What in the world is **THIS**." Sting said in a furious voice as white scales appeared on the side of his face, "Are you and Lucy having some connection behind my back?"

Gray then waved his hands around, "No! You've got it all wrong those are what the fans of Fairy Tail tend to do sometimes, couple each person up with each other." He then looked up back to the poster, "And it seems like this person digs Graylu but what kind of a name is that."

Stings white scales then disappeared as his eyes widened, "Then do you think they have one of me and Lucy?! Look for it there must be one!" Sting crossed his fingers in hope that there was after all since he was Lucy's official mate and everything it's common that there would be.

"I don't see one." Gray said looking around the shop window leaving Sting to fall to his knees with depressed lines surrounding him. How depressing it was to know that Lucy's close friends had couple posters with her but not him.

Gray scratched the back of his head, "Maybe it's because some people don't even know that you the so called "Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth" is dating Lucy Heartfilia."

"Then I will make them know!" Sting said putting a fist of confidence in the air as he hollered, "I, the Great Sting Eucliffe is dating Lucy Heartfilia!"

Crowds of people turned their head towards Sting who was laughing happily on what he just did, Gray smacked his forehead. People started surrounding Sting asking him questions about dating Lucy as Gray dragged him out of the swarm of people. Gray thought that Sting and Natsu shared so many traits it wasn't even funny.

"This is it!" Natsu said pointing towards a brick building which looked levels high as Gray plopped Sting on the ground after dragging him out of the crowd.

"And exactly how are we supposed to know which floor they are on? More likely which room?" Gray asked in a sarcastic voice knowing Natsu didn't think this through.

Sting chuckled, "Don't worry we can just get it out of the person that checks the people in."

"In what way?" Gray asked sarcastically, "Force?"

Natsu and Sting then turned their heads at the exact time towards Gray, a mischievous wicked grin attached to their faces. Gray shook his head no doubt about, they weren't kidding about this. He sighed as he watched the two slam open the door as if they were some robbers or something.

"Alright gramps what have you seen some guy walk in with some small girl about this height?" Natsu asked as he measured the height in the air of Levy's.

"I hope you know anyone could be walking with the exact description you're giving. Any guy could bring a girl that small." Sting said as he crossed his arms, "You wouldn't want to mix them for other people."

Natsu then smacked his own forehead leaving a red mark there, once again he didn't think of that either. He really needed to start thinking more before he spoke.

The old man widened his eyes with a puzzled expression, as Gray then coughed.

"What he meant to say was is there is anyone by the name Rogue and Levy here?"

The old man then smiled, "Oh yes! The dragon slayer and the blue haired girl! They're on the seventh floor room seven. They something about marking or whatever earlier too."

The three of them snickered so Rogue had actually dragged Levy all the way here to this inn just to mark her. It was even better than they expected, and Natsu had his so called plan planned out already. He felt a sudden rush of confidence that this plan was actually going to succeed.

.

.

.

"Natsu exactly tell me why we had to disguise ourselves again." Gray said as they were tip toeing to room seven where Rogue and Levy were having their "fun."

"Because what if we get caught and this time I'm sure we won't since we aren't on a rollercoaster like last time when my wig flew off." Natsu said smirking as Gray smacked his forehead and Sting shook his head chuckling as he remembered when they were following him and Lucy all disguised.

"So what are we doing exactly? Breaking into their room during it? Or like scaring them? Or?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow as they began to now crawl on the floor like spies.

"Apparently to Natsu whatever he feels like in the moment we get closer." Gray said grinning at the fire mage who began to roll on the floor now. He could tell he was really into this whole spying thing or more like invading their privacy.

"Simple!" Natsu cheerfully said, "What I usually do in the moment!"

"It's room seven!" Sting whispered pointing towards the door, Natsu then being the non-thinker he was then didn't hesitate for a moment on breaking the door down. With a mighty kick engulfed in flame he kicked that wooden door down in a second revealing Rogue and Levy sitting on the bed.

"Natsu the point was to make it non obvious!" Gray said punching Natsu across the face then receiving one in return. The two in the doorway started clobbering each other until Sting tried to separate them causing him to join in their clobbering each other session.

Blush filled Levy's face as she began to cover it with her hands as Rogue began to stand up from the bed walking over towards the entrance of the once door with a not so pleasing look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" Rogue asked in a stern voice, "And what's with the whole get up here? I already know it's you and I already knew you guys were coming here since I smelled your scent a mile away."

Natsu eyes widened, "Aw you expected were coming that's no fun!" He then pouted while sigh he let out a breath of flame.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked over to Sting, "You came along with them as well. That's unexpected that that three of you all get along now." Levy started giggling and Sting narrowed her eyes to her with a thinking expression.

"So did you mark her?" Sting said pointing to the small bluenette whos face was becoming red as crimson after he had just said that. She nodded her head gently as she moved her hair out of the way of her neck revealing a patch of black scales.

"Tch poor Gajeel." Sting said with his arms crossed as he smirked as Gray then interrupted his little laughter.

"Now what Natsu we've been discovered. Your ultimate plan didn't work." Gray said teasingly sarcastically saying that last part of his sentence.

Natsu sat and scratched his chin as a light bulb appeared over his head, "I got it! I know a perfect plan for tomorrow!"

Gray grinned, "And just what is your perfect plan planned for tomorrow?"

"A Dragon Slayers outing!" Natsu said cheerfully, "You know when me, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus! It'd be funny especially playing more pranks on Laxus! What do you say Sting and Rogue?"

Rogue smiled small as he nodding his head he somewhat knew that with all the dragon slayers going out somewhere there was going to be damages of course.

Sting smirked, "Tch sure where though?"

"I'll figure that out tomorrow." Natsu said with a toothy grin. He felt like this was going to bring each dragon slayer closer to each other and he always wanted to go out with his dragon slayer comrades only for once to see what would happen when they were all together.


	24. A Surprise On Their Outing

**Uhh this is so late . I'm so sorry! SO SO SO SORRY -bows- ONCE MORE SORRY! Here it is! I just had a lot to do but its up and kicking once again! :D Hope you enjoy~**

Fairy Tail had just gotten back from their fun trip to Ryuzetsu Land as they stepped into the guild happily stating that they were finally home. And of course everyone went back to their daily routine at that guild drinking, socializing, taking on jobs, and just having a good time.

"You want to do what?" Laxus asked crossed armed with wide eyes, "A Dragon Slayers Outing?" Gajeel gave Natsu the same expression as he gave a toothy grin to them.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Wendy said while glancing at the ground, "I-I'd like to get to know you two more as well." Wendy then looked over to Sting and Rogue who gave her a smirk.

Laxus let out a sigh, "Fine Natsu if it's going to stop your whining and begging then I'll do it." He looked at the fire-mage who was actually clinging off his foot with a smirk on his face.

"You're actually pretty lucky you're going to be seen with the Great Sting Eucliffe in public!" Sting then narrowed his eyes towards Natsu who looked up to him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO COME!" Natsu said pointing a finger at Sting who just snickered.

"Actually you did Natsu-san." Sting said smirking as Laxus then shocked Natsu for not getting off his leg. Natsu then let out a deep breath after being shocked by Laxus' lightning the usual thing he would do.

"You guys act like little kids." Gajeel said snickering, "Especially Salamander here."

"Do you want to go too Gajeel?!"Natsu said clashing into Gajeel's face.

"Bring it on!" Gajeel said clutching his fist as he clashed his face back into Natsu's. Rogue sighed silently looking at the two going at it again. There had to be a fight every single day in this guild it seemed.

"You both need to grow up." Rogue said while letting out a deep breath. He honestly found this guild much more interesting than Sabertooth it's just that he didn't understand why there had to be a brawl between someone every day.

"Technically we're older then you!" Gajeel hollered at Rogue, "If it wasn't for that Tenrou incident!" Natsu then whammed Gajeel right in the side of the head as he did the same back to him.

"Can we just get a move on." Laxus roared as he watched the two fight as usual.

"Well then let's go!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he kicked Gajeel one last time and then kicked opened the door of the guild. He put his hands behind his head as Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus, and Sting followed him out the door.

Lucy smiled as she watched them walk out, "I think this was one of the best ideas the little idiot came up with!" She turned her head towards Mira who was nodding her head as she cleaned the mugs smiling at the thought that Laxus had actually agreed to go.

"Let's just hope they don't cause any trouble." Lisanna said happily sighing as she helped Mira behind the counter.

"I'm pretty sure Rogue won't do anything horrible." Levy said with a confident smile, "But I don't know about Sting, Laxus, and Gajeel. Now those three will do something that will cause damage, and poor Wendy has to deal with them!"

Lucy giggled, "Well that's what makes them interesting after all!"

**With the Dragon Slayers:**

"Natsu, what are we actually planning on to do?" Wendy asked as she walked with her hands behind her back.

"Beats me" Natsu snorted laughing, "We'll figure out what to do!" They then started to walk around the city of Magnolia. It felt like they had been going in circles after all they were following Natsu.

"Aren't those the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail?"

"And is that Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney as well?!"

"Aw Wendy's so adorable!"

Wendy blushed at that person's comment as Laxus just sighed as the crowd of people then scrambled over to them holding out posters of them. Sting of course had no problem on enjoying the crowd of people that swarmed over him after all he was used to the attention.

Rogue rolled his eyes at Sting who was grinning at the crowd, "Of course Mr. Moron over here loves the attention."

"Hey Ryos don't say you didn't like the attention back in Sabertooth!" Gajeel said snickering, "I mean this attention is great and all."

"Actually it did not interest me in anyway." Rogue said as he began to walk over to Wendy who was being swarmed by a bunch of people.

"Well I don't." Laxus said as he started to get through the crowd pulling the little Sky Dragon Slayer along with him with Rogue behind them. They had developed this brotherly-sisterly relationship so of course Laxus treated Wendy like his little sister.

"Is Natsu and the others come too?" Wendy said as they got out of the crowd pointing towards the three dragon slayers acting idiotic striking poses and such. Rogue smacked his forehead at the sight of Sting posing.

"I think all the attention gets to his head a little too much don't you think?" Laxus said while looking at the dragon slayer, "Let's just get these idiots out of there." He then zipped into lightning as he made his way to the three.

"I just hope Laxus doesn't try hurting them." Wendy said sighing as Rogue shook his head.

"Are you three planning on coming or-?" Laxus suddenly asked behind Natsu who then turned around in confusion.

"Oh hey Laxus! Where'd you go?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin making Laxus whack him right on top of the head.

"Come on, we're not going to spend the whole day doing this." Laxus said then dragging Natsu out of the crowd signaling for Sting and Gajeel to follow or else he'd shock them. That was Laxus' little threat of his to get what he wants.

As Laxus dropped Natsu to the ground he narrowed his eyes to the fire mage, "Exactly now what're we going to do?" As Natsu was about to answer they then heard a piercing scream coming from down the street.

"What's that?!" Natsu said as he rose up from the ground scrambling to the source of the scream.

"Natsu-san wait for us!" Sting said as he followed right after him as he wondered what could be awaiting them up the road. As they stood in front of the area they heard the scream they noticed a gang of five guys brutally beating a blonde woman on the ground.

**(A/N: IT ISN'T LUCY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING xD )**

Wendy cupped her hand over her mouth, "I-Is she okay?!" She then looked over to the woman lying on the ground as she was bruised and bleeding.

"Wendy we'll take care of them, for now you go help that lady out." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles looking over to the gang with a glare, "Heh I hope you're going to like the beating you're about to get."

"Oh yeah and who do you think you are!?" One of them called out as they started walking closer and closer towards the dragon slayers, "And you little missy where do you think you're going?" As one of them grasped Wendy by the arm while she was heading over to the woman lying on the ground.

"Let her go." Laxus growled at them as they snickered at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Obviously this gang didn't know who they were and were soon going to be sorry that they even messed with them.

**(A/N: HOW SWEET LAXUS IS LIKE A BIG BROTHER xD )**

As Natsu was about to step out to fight Laxus struck his hand to the side stopping him from walking any further.

"Let me deal with this." Laxus said with a grin on his face as Natsu let out a sigh because he really wanted to beat the crap out of those guys. As Laxus took steps towards the group lightning appeared at each step as the man finally let go of Wendy.

Laxus then rose up his hand in the air forming it into a fist, "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist." As he punched the air he released a giant-high speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist towards the group causing a yelp from them. As it then created a massive sparking explosion as sparks flew everywhere.

Wendy watched as the five then scrambled to the ground burnt to a crisp by the lightning. She then shook her head and then raced over to the woman who was still unconscious on the ground. She then bent over her hands began to glow a light blue as she began to heal her.

"Hey Natsu take a look at this." Laxus said pointing to the gang piled on top of each other, "Check out the guild insignia they have."

Natsu then walked over as his mouth dropped as he gazed at the white guild insignia in the shape of a tiger. Stings eyes widened at the sight and Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Sabertooth…" Natsu said while clutching his fist, "What're they doing here in Magnolia?!"

_What could they be here for?_ _Did Minerva send them here?_ Sting thought to himself.

"What could their possible reason be?" Rogue said crossing his arms he knew there had to be a good reason for Sabertooth to travel all the way to Fairy Tails location. He narrowed his eyes to the pile of Sabertooths members they didn't look familiar to him that's for sure.

Sting then grabbed one of them by the shirt, "Oi, what the hell is your reason for being here in Magnolia? You're from Sabertooth aren't you? Did they send you here?" His grip becoming tighter on the shirt they had real guts for stepping into Fairy Tail territory that's for sure especially since there an enemy of Fairy Tail.

"Sting Eucliffe right? I see you joined Fairy Tail after all" the man said as Sting gripped his shirt even more tighter, "We were sent here by Minerva."

"And why is that?" Sting said with a rage of anger in his eyes.

"Something about getting you and Rogue back, and revenge on the blonde girl."

Sting then let go of his grasp on the man's shirt as he clutched his fists tightly. The "blonde girl" was none other than his precious Lucy. He didn't get why Minerva couldn't get over this already and she's already making things worse by sending Sabertooth members.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Revenge? How about you try and touch Lucy I dare you!" He squeezed his fists tighter as he thought of how extreme Sabertooth would go sometimes.

"I'll tell you this once." Sting said as he smashed his foot on the now crumbling ground. A white aura surrounded him as white scales began to appear on the side of his face.

"If any of you dare even touch the blonde girl you will highly regret it."

Rogue then stepped next to Sting, "Also tell Minerva we've already made our decision clear to her. That's why we left Sabertooth in the first place, so there's no need on trying to get us back."

The Sabertooth members then nodded their heads quickly scrambling quickly in the other direction as they then disappeared in the distance. Sting let out a deep breath trying to calm himself down as Gajeel still glared into the distance.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Laxus asked as he still looked in the direction they ran off too, "I mean they're after Sting and Rogue but most of all Minerva wants revenge on Lucy I guess for like I don't know taking you."

Natsu chuckled as he let out a toothy grin, "What we do best of course crushing our family's enemies."

"Ghehe are you serious about this?" Gajeel asked raising an eyebrow, "Starting more tension between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

"I'm serious as hell." Natsu said as he raised a fist in the air, "I'm not so sure Erza's going to be too pleased when finding this out."

"More like how Gramps is going to act when he finds out Sabertooth is after his child." Laxus said letting out a sigh, "It's like the Phantom Lord incident all over again even though I didn't participate in it, I heard about it."

Gajeel then gave a straight face as he remembered about the whole Phantom Lord thing especially when Natsu had beaten the crap out of him.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "So does this mean we're going in some type of fight with Sabertooth?"

"I guess you could say that." Natsu said shrugging, "War, fight, whatever you want to call it!"

Sting then looked over to Wendy who was being thanked by the blonde lady. Those Sabertooth members must of mistaken this women for Lucy. How idiotic could those members be after all it was obvious that this blonde didn't even have the pink insignia on her hand.

They watched as the blonde waved goodbye and thanked them all for coming and saving her.

"So what're they going to be mistaking every blonde they see for bunny girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Who knows" Sting said calmly, "Let's just hope they never find Lucy alone walking."

Wendy looked wide eyed at Sting, "You must really care about Lucy right?"

He then looked down at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was smiling right at him, "I guess you could say that." He said grinning back at her as he rubbed the back of his head looking at the sky.

"It's nice to have you and Rogue here." Wendy then looked at the ground, "I mean to think we were enemies once with you two but look at us now. We're in the same guild and all!"

Sting and Rogue then looked at Wendy as they let out a little chuckle as Wendy lightly blushed. She had no idea on what to talk with the two since she didn't know much about them. But she didn't find them as bad people at all.

"Alright so when we get back to the guild we'll report this to Gramps and knowing the geezer he'll want to retaliate which is fine by me. After all like Natsu said we do crush our family's enemies." Laxus said as they began walking the street to their guild.

"So much for having a good day without any weird surprises." Natsu said sighing with his hands attached to the back of his neck, "I'm really curious on knowing Gramps reaction."


	25. We Crush Our Family's Enemies

**Alright this is a short chapter. I'm so sorry! Next one will be longer. I pinky promise :3 , It's just that I didn't know what the plan for this chapter was going to be so I just made it up along the way. The next one will be much planned out. Enjoy!~**

"We're back!" Natsu said as he smashed opened the door with his foot.

"Back so soon?" Mira said as she picked up some mugs off the table onto her tray, "Normally I would've thought you'd be gone for the whole day."

Laxus sighed as he went to give Mira a peck on the cheek, "Yeah well we bumped into a real surprise on our little outing."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "What kind of surprise?" Mira was really curious about this "surprise" she didn't know if it was a great one or a bad one.

Sting then popped into the conversation, "We just need to see the master like now." Mira could tell it was something serious by the look in his eyes. She nodded her head as she began leading them to the master who was sitting on the bar counter talking to Lucy.

"Hey Sting!" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around him, "How was your little outing?" She looked up at him and he didn't have that playful smirk as he usually did, he looked like something was really worrying him.

"What's the matter my boy?" Makarov asked while gulping down his booze with a wide smile on his face.

"Eh well while we were out, we ran into some members from Sabertooth…"

Makarov raised an eyebrow while his smile disappeared, "Is that all that happened?" He was seriously hoping and praying that Sabertooth wasn't trying to mess with Fairy Tail again because he didn't want to be the one responsible on what happens to Sabertooth in the end.

Sting shook his head, "They attacked some blonde lady mistaking her for Lucy and they started to say that Minerva sent them here to take revenge Lucy her and to bring back Rogue and I."

Makarov then spit out his booze at the moment Sting had said that Minerva had sent people to attack Lucy. Those exact words enraged him how dare Sabertooth try to lay another finger on Lucy again especially since the Grand Magic Games are already over. And to think it was over the stupidest matter as well.

"That Minerva…" Makarov said as the glass mug in his hand smashed, "Thinking she can keep trying to touch my children WELL SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. He then jumped off the counter with a serious look on his face.

"Brats! It seems that Sabertooth is trying to touch one of our family members!" Makarov then let out a deep breath, "Which means we must crush our family's enemies."

Erza then stood up from the counter seat, "Master, if you'd please I would like to go and pay back those Sabertooths."

Makarov nodded, "I've picked a group to go to Sabertooth and that group includes Natsu, Erza, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Laxus. As you can obviously tell we can't send Lucy over there so she'll stay safe and sound over here at the guild." Makarov finished as he patted her on the head.

Gray then snickered, "Fine by me if I get to give Rufus another ass beating!" Laxus then said the same thing about Orga as the two grinned at the thought of beating the crap out of Sabertooth for messing with their nakama.

"Master I want to go too!" Lucy said with confidence, "It's about me as well so I'm included in this too!"

"As much as I would want to let you go Lucy, I'm afraid that this group will be able to handle Sabertooth. And we don't want you getting into the clutches of Minerva while over there, so I think its best that you stay here with Mira and the others."

Lucy let out a sigh and a pout she wanted to go as well with them and fight but she knew she'd be nothing but a burden after all. They were the strongest and she would always have to be the one to be saved and everything. Maybe Master was right for telling her to stay probably so that she wouldn't get kidnapped which would interfere with their payback.

"Alright" Lucy said smiling a little as she looked up to Sting, "Just you know come back alive. Cause you never know with Minerva."

Sting responded back with his playful grin, "Tch of course I'll be back blondie, after all I'm with Natsu-san and the others. Not saying that I can't take care of myself though!"

Lucy chuckled as she gave a kiss to Sting on the lips and then playfully punched him in the arm. He smirked at the blonde who was showing him a radiant smile.

Natsu then hollered giving a toothy grin, "I'm all fired up now! Let's go!"

"Natsu just don't cause too much of a ruckus!" Lisanna said laughing trying to calm the fire mage down from the excitement he was feeling.

Lucy laughed as she watched the pink-haired mage and the others zip out the door in a hurry. She knew Natsu would do anything to keep her safe along with Sting and the rest of her nakama.

"Don't worry Love-rival, Juvia knows Gray-sama will make sure everyone comes back safe!" Juvia said smiling as she passed by Lucy heading over to the filled job board.

Lucy nodded at Juvia as she then began to feel like this whole thing was her own fault. Since Minerva was targeting the guild for Lucy and for Sting and Rogue to return back. She just didn't get why she couldn't get over the damn fact that things change.

"Mira this is my fault isn't it?" Lucy said as she stirred the straw in her strawberry milkshake.

Mira widened her eyes, "And what makes you think that Lucy?" She then swooshed around the counter taking the seat next to the celestial mage.

"It's because of me that Minerva is targeting our guild and trying to get Sting and Rogue back." Lucy then cupped her hands over her eyes, "I can't help but feel guilty everyone has to go through all the trouble for me."

Mira looked at Lucy who had hot tears streaming down her face, "Lucy it isn't your fault, we all know Minerva. We're family right? We go through everything together no matter how hard it'll get. Your family will always be here!" Mira then gave a comforting hug to Lucy who tightly hugged the white-haired mage back.

"Thank you Mira." Lucy said giving off a smile to her as she wiped away the tears on her face. Mira gleamed back a smile as she nodded her head.

"And there's no need to worry since they're the strongest mages in the guild. Well alongside Gildarts!" Mira said chuckling as she stood up from the stool going back around the counter.

Lucy took a sip of her strawberry milkshake, "I guess you're right! There's nothing really to worry about!" She felt this feeling in her gut though that something was going to happen not knowing if it was going to be good or bad.

**(Gray's POV: )**

"Would you five already stop your whining" I said in an annoyed voice since Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Gajeel wouldn't stop complaining about how awful the train ride is. I don't see why Master didn't request Wendy as well, I mean she could off shut up these idiots and could of healed us in battle.

"Natsu come over here." Erza said as she patted the seat next to her. Natsu then slowly crawled over to the seat as if he was having trouble walking. His body trembling as his face was a toxic green color with his cheeks puffed all the way out. I had to admit he looked pretty damn funny.

The moment Natsu sat up onto the seat Erza punched him right in the stomach. He then fell back onto the train floor knocked out.

"That's going to shut him up." Erza said sighing as she held up her fist, "Anyone else?" She looked over to Sting who was whistling and looking the other way. Laxus had purposely acted like he fell asleep, Gajeel stood up straight with a fake smile on his face and then there was Rogue with the emotionless expression as usual as he just stared off into space.

"I think that's a no Erza." I told her as she then put down her fist, "Anyways I wonder why Minerva still won't drop this whole Sting and Lucy thing."

Erza looked out the window and then turned back to me, "I honestly don't even know either, but she's going to be sorry." A dark aura then surrounded her as she looked up at me with the look of a demon on her face.

I flinched a little, I could tell just by the look on her face that she wasn't even kidding. Man, I felt somewhat bad for Minerva when Erza sees her because she'll probably be begging on her knees for mercy.

"So how exactly are we going to get into the guild?" I asked.

She turned to me with an are-you-dumb look on her face, "The way Natsu would." I smacked my forehead Natsu was brainwashing her with all his habits of his. This meant that Erza would want us to just smash open the Sabertooth door and just started clobbering everyone until we find Minerva.

Out of nowhere Erza held a plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it. I had a puzzled expression on my face, I didn't see Erza get up and go get food. I wondered if she like carried boxes of that cake everywhere because wherever we went the cake always did.

"So do we even know who's taking on who?" I asked as I watched Erza take a big bite out of her cake while she closed her eyes and began to think.

I waited for her response as she then fluttered open her eyes, "You said you wanted to take down Rufus then you will. Knowing Laxus he would want to go after Orga and this is the first time I'm going to say this but I'll deal with the other members with Gajeel while Natsu, Sting, and Rogue head over to Minerva. I want to see if Natsu has improved that much."

"I see" I said raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms, "And what if the three of them can't take down Minerva?"

Erza laughed while gulping down another piece, "I wouldn't underestimate the three of them together against her. They're three incredibly strong dragon slayers after all so they will be able to handle this. I just know it."

I slouched back in the seat as I looked over to Natsu, Sting, and Rogue who were now squirming on the ground. I couldn't help but snicker at them and you know Erza was actually right. Even though Natsu and Sting were idiots and Rogue was just quiet they were incredibly strong dragon slayers.

"You're right." I said with a grin looking at Erza.

"This'll be such an interesting battle." Erza said smiling down at her cake.


	26. Prepare Yourself Sabertooth

**Alright alright! This chapter is REALLY short. . Sorraaay ! -bows- sorry! I just wanted to get to the main point at the ending so once again I just made stuff along the way. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE PLANNED OUT! PINKY PROMISE! :p**

"Alright now that we've gotten off this train lead us to Sabertooth." Erza said to Sting and Rogue who then nodded their heads.

Sting and Rogue gazed around their surroundings it had just felt like yesterday when they were last here in Sabertooth. They still couldn't believe that right now at this moment they were going off to Sabertooth to launch an attack on them.

"So exactly how far is Sabertooth from the train station?" Gray asked with his arms behind his head.

"Not too long." Rogue said as he and Sting went in front to lead, "Just a couple of minutes."

"Great! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he clutched his fists and rose them in the air shaking them around, "We're going to kick some Sabertooth butt!"

Gray smacked his forehead, "Can you please shut up?" He asked in an annoyed tone as they continued down the street, "We just got here and by your loud ass mouth you're already drawing attention."

"Salamander can never pipe down." Gajeel said continuing, "He just goes on and on like some little bickering kid."

"Oi buddy! Do you both want to go right now!?" Natsu said turning around at Gray and Gajeel who were right behind him. He cracked his knuckles and gave them a daring grin for them to come and attack him. Just as the three were about to move they felt a wave of shock release through them causing them to tumble to the ground. They looked over to Laxus who shook his head looking like he was annoyed as well.

"Laxus! Fight me now!" Natsu said as he sprinted back up, "Or are you just too chicken that you're going to just keep shocking me and not really come with me at full strength."

Laxus was about to open his mouth until Erza stepped in front of him sneering at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel who were fake smiling at her and laughing. Sting then told Rogue to hold up as he then turned around finding Erza scolding the three with a chuckling Laxus.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting any of your bonding time but might I remind that we're on a mission here." Rogue said letting out a sigh, "And I guess we could say with their little brawls we're getting sidetracked."

Gray then stood up as he smacked Natsu in the back of the head, "See Flame-Brain you causing these little brawls is wasting our time on this mission!"

"It ain't my fault!" Natsu retorted back at the ice mage who was gripping his stomach from laughter since he smacked him.

"Flame-Breath!"

"Ice Stripper!"

"That's enough!" Erza said as she banged their heads together, "We must stay focused on the mission and we must not handle any distractions right now."

Natsu groaned as he rubbed the front of his head, "Alright, alright. But you didn't have to slam us that hard Erza." They then started to begin walking again with Natsu and Gray complaining about the pain they're feeling in their foreheads due to the smash of Erza.

"If only Wendy was here right now." Sting muttered quietly, "She'd probably be able to shut Natsu-san and Gray up." Even though the walk was a few minutes it felt like an eternity to him since they a fire mage and ice mage complaining, one iron dragon slayer eating every sight of metal along the way, one lightning dragon slayer letting out annoyed huffs with lightning charges, a woman in armor giving out orders and scolding them, and then there was him and Rogue. It seemed like right now they were the only ones sane.

"By the way, how do you think Minerva will react to the sight of you both?" Erza said with her arms crossed and her scarlet hair blowing in the wind.

"Honestly I really don't even know." Sting said as he looked up in the sky, "She'll probably think we've come back on our own to rejoin or something."

"Well she'll be surprised to find out the real reason you're back." Gray said with a big smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah! Those Sabertooth bastards are going to pay!" Natsu said clutching a fist engulfed with flames, "Oi, Erza! By the way what even is the plan?!"

"I'm glad you asked Natsu, well we've decided to take the most common approach that you usually take and that is barge in."

"I meant who's battling who!"

"Oh yes that too." Erza let out a serious expression on her face, "Now about our battles, Gray will go against Rufus, Laxus against Orga, Gajeel and I will take care of the other members of Sabertooth while Natsu, Rogue, and Sting head after Minerva."

"I'm cool with that." Gray said while he nodded his head in excitement.

"Tch I'll show that damn Lightning God Slayer who the hells best at using Lightning." Laxus said with his arms crossed letting out a grin.

"Yes! I get to pay that damn witch for everything she's done!" Natsu said with full enthusiasm.

Sting went wide eyed, "What! I thought you were going to deal with Minerva!"

Erza let out a tsk noise, "Aren't you the "Great Sting" I'm sure you can handle this. Or am I wrong?" She then ended the sentence teasingly sending him a smirk.

"Tch as if, I could take care of Minerva in my sleep!" Sting said putting both of his fists up in front of him, "And I could even do it alone!"

"Sting if you couldn't handle Natsu and Gajeel alone I doubt you'll be able to handle Minerva." Rogue said with his usual nonchalant face earning him a glare from the White Dragon Slayer.

Erza then let out a loud laugh as she clutched her stomach, "I'm sure you could but of course in this type of situation she won't show any mercy! And if the three of you work together on bringing her down I'm positive it will be a success. After all, you three don't want to disappoint me now do you?"

Natsu gave a toothy grin and rolled his eyes, "When do I ever disappoint you Erza! I always keep my promises when I tell you about me bringing down someone!"

"Of course Natsu, I have full faith in you." Erza said letting out a smile. She really wanted to see how much the fire mage has improved from the Grand Magic Games. After seeing his match with Sting and Rogue she wouldn't be surprised if he'd be the one to take Minerva all on his own.

"What so you don't have faith in me?!" Sting said with a pout on his face he wanted to at least feel like the mighty Erza at least had faith in him as well. Besides he thought he was just as good as Natsu anyways.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Oh yes you too Sting and you as well Rogue. I highly feel like you three will be able to do this." She also told them that if they had any difficulties that all they'd need to do is shout for any of them.

"Thanks for the offer Erza but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to handle this!" Sting and Natsu said in unison.

Erza cracked a tiny smile as she noticed how alike these two actually were when they got along. And to think those two were enemies back at the GMG and then here they are now getting along together soon about to face Minerva in Sabertooth.

"You too are so over confident." Gray said smirking, "I don't see how you both aren't related!"

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Sting and Natsu once again spoke in unison.

"See told you."

"I don't think we need another Natsu. One is already enough." Laxus said as he watched Sting and Natsu then begin arguing with Gray about how they would rather be six feet underground then be related to each other.

"Ghehe. Oi, Ryos how do you even deal with Sting?" Gajeel asked snickering at Rogue who was just standing there like a statue.

"I'd ask you the same thing about Natsu." Rogue said letting out a sigh, "Anyways here we are."

Natsu gazed upon the Sabertooth building which was structured very well. He thought on how much would be destroyed after their fight with them. He turned back to Erza who nodded her head in agreement which meant it was finally time.

At that moment, Natsu sprinted up to the guild doors smashing it open with his foot. The double doors of the guild then smacked down right onto the floor as faces gazed upon the seven standing at the entrance. Gasps were heard around the room as they identified who they were.

"It's Fairy Tail!"

"Isn't that Sting and Rogue with them as well?!"

"What do you want fairy trash!?"

Sting then stepped in front of the seven as he cleared his throat to speak as Natsu who was right behind him was preparing himself for the fight. Erza had already requipped, Laxus had a lightning aura surrounding his body, Gray was getting his hands ready to create some ice make magic, and Gajeel was munching on some iron preparing himself as well.

"We've come here to pay a little visit." Sting said with a smirk as a white aura surrounded his body with scales appearing on the side of his face and shoulders. His smirk disappeared from his lips as his expression then changed into a deadly glare.

"I've heard that some of your members were sent to bring Rogue and I back. As well as to the fact that they were searching for Lucy Heartfilia which really pissed me off." Sting then began to erupt into laughter, "And you know something funny? I would kick all your asses for it but there's one particular person who crossed my mind."

"Oh YEAH WHO!" shouted a Sabertooth member as they threw a chair at Sting who crushed it the moment it tried to wham against his face.

"**Minerva**."


	27. Seven VS Sabertooth

**Oh my Mavis, I had to admit I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I really feel confident about it and I hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

Once Sting had spat her name out of his mouth he turned his head back to Natsu and Rogue who nodded. It was time for them to go and find Minerva who was somewhere in the room not revealing herself.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu said his body covered with flames, "Let's go do this!"

Rogue with his regular nonchalant face nodded his head as the three dragon slayers began to dash through the guild hall looking for Minerva who was obviously lurking in here somewhere. And there she was sitting on the lounge chair smirking at the sight of the three.

As Sting, Rogue, and Natsu were about to step closer to Minerva, Orga in a flash had appeared right in front of her as if he was shielding her. Sting would've wondered why would he even bother shielding that witch and he had remembered that Orga had some kind of feelings towards her which Sting thought was pretty gross.

"Hey! If you're going to be looking for the lady then you have to go past us!" Orga hissed as he clutched his fists tighter. He began to walk over to them until a dash of lightning appeared right in between the three, and Orga. Natsu showed a toothy grin he already knew who was in between them right now.

"That's as far as you go." Laxus said with a smirk on his face, "Your business is with me."

And at that moment Laxus punched Orga right in the face his hand engulfing in lightning sending Orga flying across the room hitting the wall. Laxus then turned back to his comrades giving them a nod as he darted towards the God Slayer. The two then began to clash at each other back and forth sending Lighting Dragon Slayer and Lightning God Slayer magic everywhere.

Gray then lifted his fists in the air, "Hey! Where the hell is that Rufus bastard!"

"I remember you always being that foul-mouthed." Rufus said with a snicker as he adjusted the mask on his face, "You really think your friends will be able to defeat the lady?"

Gray smirked, "I wouldn't underestimate them after all you've seen their true power. And if one of us was able to defeat Minerva then probably they will too."

Before Rufus could even open his mouth and reply back, Gray had already moved his hands in the position for him to use his ice make magic.

"Ice-make Lance!" He shouted as he put his fist over his palm which created multiple lances of ice targeting Rufus who was still standing there not moving an inch. To his realization, Gray had realized that it wasn't the real Rufus standing in front of him but a fake one he had created due to his Memory Make magic.

"Dammit not this again" Gray said letting out a sigh, "Show yourself you bastard!" He clutched his fists tighter as he began scanning again for the real Rufus who was standing on a pillar looking down at him.

"Gotcha!" Gray said as he sent another round of ice lances towards the real Rufus this time hitting him. Gray then narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Memory-make mage groaning at the pain but still smirking. He rolled his eyes this guy was an absolute pain in the ass.

As Gray and Rufus began to clash with each other as well as Laxus and Orga, Erza thought this'd be the right time for her and Gajeel to deal with the other non-core members. A bright light shone as she requipped into her Heaven Wheel's armor as swords appeared everywhere in the air above them and around them.

Gajeel snickered as his arm turned into his Iron Dragon's Sword. He looked at some of the terror onto the Sabertooth members while the other half weren't terrified at all but actually gave him a look of what Natsu would give him when he knew he'd win a fight.

Erza let out a sigh, "You know what we must do. But remember we are not here to kill them, but to at least to teach them a lesson on messing with our nakama." She then sent her swords towards her targets half of them getting injured or knocked out by them. While the other half that wasn't even terrified of her charged towards her.

"Ghehe, I know Erza. You won't have to worry about that. It's for our nakama." Gajeel ended with a low laugh as his face then became serious as he noticed the mage Dobengal charging towards him. He raised an eyebrow at the Sabertooth mage who threw smoke bombs right at him.

"You use smoke bombs to attack? How cute trying to hide yourself from me. Ghehe…" He said as he noticed Dobengal hand looked like a spear glistening a rainbow color. He heard that Natsu had defeated this guy with one punch and he knew if that Salamander could do it he could as well.

Gajeel then swung his Iron Dragon Sword towards Dobengal's stomach which sent him towards one of the walls causing a body dent into it. He let out a chuckle it wasn't even much of fight with him and of course he too with one move defeated Dobengal.

He then looked over to Erza who looked like she was being out-numbered by the swarm of Sabertooth mages surrounding her.

_I can't let Erza have all the fun!_ Gajeel thought with a grin on his face as he dashed towards Erza to help her out. He took a deep breath as he faced the swarm of mages sprinting towards him.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel shouted as he let out a tornado from his mouth which let out sharp metal shards as well. The roar swept the Sabertooth mages off their feet as most of them began to earn cuts from the sharp shards. Gajeel let out a sigh that's what happens when you mess with the Fairy Tail guild after all.

**(Sting's POV: )**

"Dammit" I said groaning as I let out a deep breath. I didn't think it'd be this difficult to bring the evil bitch down but we had to we can't disappoint Erza if we fail. I especially didn't want to see the look on her face when we told her we did. Failure wasn't an option.

I stood up straight still panting as I looked over to Natsu who didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. He more looked like he was just actually getting started. Rogue on the other hand was just like me right now lightly panting.

"Oi, I'll never forgive you on what you did back at the GMG you understand?" Natsu coldly said glaring at Minerva who rolled her own eyes, "I'll bring you down no matter what, for Lucy's sake!"

Natsu was right as well this wasn't just for ourselves or for the guild, it was for Lucy's safety. And I was sure as hell I don't want that evil witch laying a single finger on her ever again. I closed my eyes shut for a moment then flashed them back opened. I wasn't going to give up, no not yet. Not today or anytime soon.

"Alright" I said with a grin on my face as the white aura soon came back surrounding my body, "I can promise you that we will bring you down Minerva, even if it means bringing ourselves down as well."

Minerva cackled, "Really? I'd like to see you try. Just because one of your fairy trash friends was lucky enough too doesn't mean that you'll be lucky enough this time."

"Damn you're annoying." Natsu hissed looking at her as he then took a deep breath in. As he then cupped his hands over mouth leaving a space between each.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon"

Flames then began to head towards Minerva's way as she widened her eyes noticing her magic energy was beginning to run low. However to her it didn't mean the fight was over just yet.

I widened my eyes as well what was she exactly planning? After all she knew her magic energy was running low so she couldn't do much. Whatever right now wasn't the time for me thinking about it, Rogue and I had to go and assist Natsu.

I looked over to Rogue whos body was now surrounded by a black aura. I snickered at least now Rogue was finally going into Dragon Force, it was definitely about time. We both then started going towards Minerva sending hard kicks and punches which looked like they were being effective on her.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang." Rogue said with a emotionless voice as he generated shadows from his hand unleashing them onto Minerva who scrunched a look of disgust at the two of us.

I rolled my eyes Natsu was right she was annoying. Especially one the way she looked and basically on the person she was.

"Holy Blast!" I shouted as I fired the white orb of light towards Minerva who then choked out blood. She now was on the ground gripping the side of her stomach but she didn't look like she was going to surrender. Instead of a look of fear engraved onto her lips there was a smirk.

"Sting! Rogue! Move out of the way!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, "I don't want to hit you guys with this!"

I then turned back to Natsu and nodded as me and Rogue stepped back away from Minerva who was still standing but with a lot of damage onto her. It wasn't like her to not fight back which I was highly wondering why she wasn't.

I then noticed that Natsu's body began to surround completely with flames a golden color. I raised an eyebrow as Rogue opened his mouth to speak.

"This is probably the move he used to defeat Zero back seven years ago during the Nirvana incident we had heard about. It was that Jellal Fernandes that gave him the ability to use this since he gave him the Flame of Rebuke"

I tilted my head in astonishment at Rogue to think he would've known this much about the Nirvana incident even though he wasn't even there. He looked at me with his regular nonchalant face as I then sweat dropped. This guy really needed to start showing more emotion.

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade."

I gawk my mouth right open when I saw Natsu propel towards Minerva leaving behind a long wake of flames as he then head butted Minerva. I felt my eyes were out of their sockets to see him actually use that especially since he head butted her which I thought was pretty funny.

Natsu then jumped back from the Minerva who was lying on the floor but still awake. Not unconscious or knocked out. He then began walking away from her until she started cackling into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes down to her.

"Just surrender yourself right now." Minerva said as she slowly sat up, "After all you don't want anything to happen to your precious Lucy now do you?" In that moment, Minerva waved her hand as Lucy then appeared right in front of us all tied up with a handkerchief tied around her mouth as well. Her eyes were all puffy as she looked like she was crying, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

Harshly Minerva pulled the handkerchief away from her mouth as Lucy then took a gasp for air. She looked at me with saddened eyes and sorrow that she was captured.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy said as tears flowed down her eyes. I clutched my fists as the white aura around me became even brighter as the scales on the side of my face increased. How dare Minerva do something like this once again to Lucy I was about to hurt- wait no. Kill this damn evil witch.

"Move a step closer and she'll get it." Minerva warned with a huge grin on her face.

I gritted my teeth glaring at her as I slowly took a deep breath as the aura soon disappeared around me as well as the scales. I looked towards Lucy who was still tied up on the ground besides Minerva.

" I surrender, now give Lucy back to me."

"Tch of course, what would I do with fairy trash like her anyways?"

Minerva then grabbed Lucy by the hair and flung her over to me. Thankfully I got her right on time as I then placed her beside me helping her to stand up. She looked at me in the eye as more tears trickled down her face as she let out soft sobs.

"I'm sorry Sting. I-" I put a finger on her lips to hush her and hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault. It's mine I should've just stayed with you. I'm just glad you're safe now." I said squeezing her tighter.

"I love you Sting." Lucy said with a small smile on her face as I then told her that I loved her too. As she was about to say something Minerva then interrupted with a cackle of laughter and a glare towards the both of us.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment. But I never said I won't take my revenge on her." Minerva said as she raised her hand up in the air creating a orb and at that moment she fired towards us.

"Lucy!" I said as I then jumped in front of her shielding her away from the blast. A wave of pain went through my whole body. I felt like someone had stabbed me a million times everywhere. I then slowly fell back to the ground as I heard Natsu and Rogue call out for Erza.

"**STING**!" Lucy said as she crouched over me hugging me tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks. I gave a faint smile to her as my vision soon became blurry. And then suddenly everything blackened out.


	28. Sting's Turnout

**Sorry that this was late ^-^ But at least here it is! **

Lucy sobbed as she looked at Sting who was currently not moving an inch. Natsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a supportive smile.

Natsu and Rogue helped Sting up as Erza then stormed into the room blasting the door opened. A hellish red aura surrounded the requip mage as she lifted her head up revealing her famous deadly glare. Behind her Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel followed into the room gawking their mouth opened and rushing over to help Rogue and Natsu with Laxus.

Rogue looked at his partner, "He's not dead at least, we need to get him back to the guild or he will be." He then turned his gaze to Lucy who then noticed that Rogue had finally showed an emotion of worry in his eyes.

"Ghehe that's the first time of you showing emotion" Gajeel teased at the Shadow Dragon Slayer who then glared back at him.

"Why you" Gray said as he was about to step to Minerva but then was stopped by Erza's arm.

"I'd just leave this to Erza if I were you." Laxus said with his arms crossed.

"You will pay for this." Erza said as her scarlet hair blew behind her as she requipped into her Nakagami Armor, "You all must go back to the guild and get Sting there as soon as possible. I swear her lesson will be taught."

"Right" Natsu said nodding his head as he gave a grin to the requip mage, "You'll be fine Erza."

"Don't worry Lucy." Erza said giving a quick smile to the celestial mage, I promise you she won't get away with this."

Natsu and the others soon began to dash out the doors of Sabertooth leaving Erza the only one left behind.

"I'll show you what happens when you touch my nakama." Erza said in a cold voice as the aura around her increased as she made her way towards Minerva who was shivering in fear.

"Nakama!? I thought you didn't trust that damn Sting!" Minerva shouted as she started laughing then but then paused as she watched the requip mage getting closer.

"Our master taught us that yesterday's enemy could become today's friend." Erza said narrowing her eyes towards Minerva as she gripped her weapon tighter, "He has shown us that he truly cares for Lucy and that he could be trusted. Everyone deserves a second chance so we've accepted him for who he is a member of Fairy Tail."

"And that's where he belongs" Minerva spat, "With that weak guild of yours disgusting fairy trash!"

Erza's glare then advanced as she prepared herself to strike, "I will not allow you to speak of my guild or my friends that way **ever**. You've earned this yourself so I shall fight for the ones you have spoken cruelly about and mistreated."

This Sabertooth mage was absolutely about to receive the wrath of the mighty Titania for touching her loved nakama and family.

.

"Dammit" Laxus said as they scurried onto the train to Magnolia, "If only we knew what the Sabertooth witch was planning." He stomped his foot on the train floor as he narrowed his eyes to the unconscious White Dragon Slayer as he noticed the shattered clothes to where the beam had struck him.

"He'll be fine chickie." Laxus said with his arms crossed looking at Lucy, "After all he's a dragon slayer, if it was someone regular they would have been dead right now. Consider him lucky."

Lucy gave a faint smile as her fingers went through Sting's hair. She could feel the tears coming back in the corner of her eyes as it then started trickling down her cheeks. He had shielded her from harm and she couldn't do anything to protect him. Instead in the end it's always her who needed protection.

Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth as she began to sob loudly, "I-I'm sorry! It's all m-my fault t-that this happened to S-Sting. If I wasn't s-so w-weak M-Minerva would have never k-kidnapped m-me."

Natsu banged his fist through the train window as glass shattered everywhere, "There you go again saying that you're weak! Luce you aren't weak at all! And this isn't your fault at all one of us should have stayed with you at least to protect you!"

Lucy looked at her best friend with widened eyes as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Come on Luce don't cry show us your smile." Natsu said giving a grin, "I promise you that Sting will make it through."

Lucy gleamed a smile as she looked at her guild mates smiling at her too, "T-thank you everyone for going through all this trouble for me!"

"There's no trouble at all." Gray said grinning, "It's what we do, you're one of us remember"

"Ghehe exactly bunny girl" Gajeel said as he snacked on another piece of iron.

Lucy nodded her head as she let out her biggest smile and couldn't help but giggle. She absolutely loved them all especially for what they've done for her and are doing her. She looked back down at Sting as a determined expression appeared on her face.

_Don't worry I promise you'll be alright._ Lucy thought to herself smiling.

"At least Erza will be the one to show that witch a lesson." Laxus said leaning back in the seat, "Of course that guild underestimated us again."

"I sure showed that Rufus a damn lesson!" Gray said snickering at the thought of him once again beating Rufus.

"Tch they put up a good fight but in the end it's us who won." Laxus said roaring with laughter.

Natsu sweat dropped at the scene of Laxus and Gray smacking their knees as tears of laughter soon emerged from their eyes.

Natsu then turned to Lucy who was staring down at Sting, "Luce I'm at least glad you're okay! And I can see how much this guy cares for you."

Lucy nodded her head with a cheery expression, "After all like Laxus said he'll probably be alright. We have Wendy and Porlyusica so he'll be in good hands."

"Exactly that's the spirit Luce!" Natsu said smiling.

**(Time-Skip to arriving at Fairy Tail ) :**

"Where's Wendy!" Natsu hollered as he kicked opened the guild door, "Sting's badly injured!"

Everyone's face turned to the entrance of the guild where Natsu and the others were standing with Sting still with his eyes shut. Mira dashed around the counter as she ran up to them clasping her hand over her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Minerva did this." Laxus said with a cold voice as he spoke her name, "Mira do you have any idea where Wendy is?"

"Yes! I will go get her immediately!"

The eldest Strauss sister than went off to go fetch Wendy who was somewhere in the guild as they then lightly placed Sting onto a chair.

"Sting-kun" Lector cried as he ran to his partner jumping on his lap, "H-He's n-not-"

"No he isn't" Rogue said with crossed arms, "But it's best for Wendy to check on him."

"Fro thinks so too!"

The small bluenette then came dashing over to where Sting was sitting down. In a flash her hands began to glow the normal light blue as she then placed her hands over his injuries. She bit her bottom lip to stay completely concentrated she knew she had to do all she can.

Lucy let out a deep breath as she watched Wendy healing Sting hoping that there'd be good news. Mira then came over placing a strawberry milkshake on the table in front of Lucy. She smiled at the celestial mage as she took a seat next to her giving her a comforting smile.

Lucy took a sip of her milkshake as she never took her eyes off Wendy waiting for the results of Sting. A few minutes later of waiting Wendy then let out a deep breath and a smile as her hands then began to lose the glow.

"He's going to be alright Lucy!" Wendy said clapping her hands, "Though he's going to have to rest here tonight in the infirmary! He won't be awake until a little bit but don't worry Porlyusica said she'll be willing to watch over him tonight."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears as she then grabbed Wendy and hugged her tightly thanking her so much. She felt so relieved that he was going to be alright and knowing that Porlyusica was going to be here made it one hundred times better. After all, the woman had amazing healing skills due to being Grandeeney's Edolas counterpart.

"Sting-kun's going to be alright!" Lector cheered as he jumped in joy knowing his partner would be alright in the end.

"Sting can be such an idiot sometimes." Rogue said staring at the White Dragon Slayer, "But the idiot did something great this time for the person he cares about." He then looked over to Lucy who blushed lightly at the thought that Sting had done that for her.

"I think we should bring him to the infirmary to the bed. I mean he'll be much comfortable there." Wendy said with a gleaming smile as Lucy nodded her head as they took Sting to the infirmary.

Makarov sighed sitting on the counter as he drank booze from his mug, "And here I thought none of my children were going to get hurt."

"We didn't know what Minerva was planning."

Makarov looked up to see Erza coming into the guild without a single scratch on her.

"Where have you been?" Makarov asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for being late Master but I had to deal with Minerva." Erza said with her arms crossed as she looked at the floor, "I couldn't ignore that she harmed one of us."

Makarov nodded his head, "At least Sabertooth now will finally realize their ways."

Erza agreed as she went to the infirmary where the others had gone too. She knocked lightly on the door as Wendy opened it with a smile as she let the requip mage inside. Inside there was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy sitting down.

"Sorry it took so long." Erza said rubbing the back of her head as she let out a laugh, "I was hoping it would've have taken a shorter amount of time."

"Erza you're back!" Gray shouted giving her a smirk.

"Of course I am!"

"That's what you'd expect from our S-Class Erza!" Natsu as he let out a long laugh.

Erza then smiled as she took a seat looking at Lucy, "So how did he turn out?"

"Wendy said he'll be fine! Porlyusica is coming later to look after him!"

"I see." Erza said nodding her head as she rested her head on the wall slowly shutting her eyes. Now she had a long day battling Sabertooth with them and she had to deal with Minerva in the end so of course she was beat tired.

Lucy let out a big yawn as she rested her head on the bed in front of her as she still sat in the chair. She placed her arms over the bed with her head between them. She closed her eyes gently and hoped that tomorrow morning she'd find Sting awake.


	29. Sting's Awake

**Ello peoples ! Here is the latest chappterr . I hope you likeee it! And I'll begin working on the nextt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly :c**

Sting opened his eyes that morning at first seeing everything blurry. He sat up in the bed looking around noticing his surroundings wondering how he had gotten here in the infirmary. His head was killing him as he thought on how he had gotten here when it suddenly struck him. He was hit by Minerva when he shielded Lucy from the blast.

He groaned his back ached so much, and mostly did his whole body. There were cuts and bruises on his legs and he noticed that his hands were all affected by the blast too.

_At least nothing was broken or severely injured. Just a few cuts and bruises that's all._ Sting thought.

"Ah I see you've awakened." Porlyusica said holding a small container, "You had quite a lot of visitors earlier when you still were unconscious."

Sting looked at his arms they were all wrapped in bandages that blast must have been such a powerful one. He was at least relief that it was him hit by it and not Lucy, knowing if it was her she would have been gone right now.

"You're a lucky boy you know." Porlyusica said looking through the infirmary cabinets, "If you were just a regular human you would have been gone right now. We have Wendy to thank for this as well."

Sting nodded his head and then opened his mouth, "Where's Lucy?"

Porlyusica gave a small smile, "Erza and Levy took her home to rest, so she's safe I assure you. She'll probably be visiting soon to see you." She then handed Sting the small container that was in her hand. He opened it revealing a green liquid substance.

"Uh what's this?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just take some of it." Porlyusica said letting out a sigh, "It'll make you feel much better."

Sting poked the green liquid with a little fake grin on his face as he slowly raised the container to his mouth sipping it. It tasted really sour and bitter, but it made him feel instantly better as he took it.

A knock was then heard on the door as Porlyusica went to go opened it revealing a pink-haired mage and scarlet haired one. Sting grinned at the sight of Natsu and Erza entering the room. Porlyusica then told Sting she'd leave them to chat as she then walked out of the infirmary.

"Lucy's coming in a few minutes." Natsu said with a toothy grin, "When we came to her house she was in the middle of her bath so we kind of got kicked out." He rubbed the back of his head laughing as Erza rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Sting chuckled for once he didn't freak out on Natsu for entering on his girlfriend taking a bath. Since he knew it was a habit of Erza and Natsu's to break into Lucy's house.

"By the way, whatever happened to Minerva?" Sting asked laying his back against the frame of the bed, "I mean did one of you guys handle her."

"Of course we did." Natsu said crossing his arms as he tilted his head, "Erza over here probably showed her the hard way what happens when you hurt our nakama."

Erza laughed, "Yes I did take care of Minerva and it was quite actually easy this time since she was out of magical energy really. She's not dead though, just really beaten up."

"Oh yeah Sting."

"Yeah Natsu-san"

"Thanks for protecting Luce!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, "That really does prove to us that you care about nakama as well as Luce!"

Erza nodded her head, "Yes thank you so much for protecting her!" She then stood up and banged Sting's head into her armor for a friendly hug. Of course right after hitting her armor, Sting felt a little dizzy due to the impact.

"My apology" Erza said as she released his head from her grasp as she began walking back to her seat.

"Do you think Minerva and the rest of Sabertooth are going to stop with their little sent attacks on Fairy Tail?"

Erza smiled, "Well I really hope so this time, even after we showed them what happens. Gray and Laxus really did sweep the floor with Rufus and Orga. And the other members as well as Minerva were frightened by me, so hopefully yes!"

Sting really hoped Erza was right cause he was already sick and tired on having to deal with Minerva and her evil wickedness. He then looked over to Natsu who had a toothy grin on as he then opened his mouth.

Natsu crossed his arms, "We should go on a mission once you're feeling all better! Knowing Lucy would need it for her rent money anyways!"

Erza nodded her head, "I agree with Natsu, once you've regained your strength and magical power back we're off on a job request. And Natsu maybe if you and Gray don't fight, maybe we'll go on an S-Class mission."

Natsu's eyes brightened, he's been on S-Class missions with Erza, Lucy, and Gray before and he always found them rather fun more than hard with them. He just loved going on missions with his team cause in the end he knew they'd always end up destroying something.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed putting a fist in the air, "I'm going to go tell that ice stripper the news!" He then dashed out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind him as Sting sweat dropped. This guy was seriously excited about going on missions.

"Why is he so riled up on going on this mission?" Sting asked.

"That's just Natsu for you." Erza said as she began to stand up, "I'll be heading out to the guild hall now, I'm sure Lucy will be here in just a couple of minutes!"

Sting nodded his head and waved at the requip mage as she walked out the door shutting it lightly behind her. He laid his head on the pillow and turned to his side so that he was facing the way that the door was. Hopefully Lucy would be coming soon.

And it was like Sting was psychic or something. At that moment the door quietly opened revealing Lucy who had a gleaming smile curled onto her lips as she trails of tears dropped on the side of her cheeks. He also noticed Lector was trailing right behind her. She then dashed over to Sting literally pouncing onto him as she hugged him tightly.

"You had me freaking worried!" Lucy sobbed as she continued to smile, "I seriously thought you were going to die right there and then."

Sting grinned, "Tch the Great Sting can't die that easily, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me!"

"That's right! Sting-kun is the strongest dragon slayer!" Lector cheered happily while Sting grinned at him, "You should be lucky to have Sting-kun Fairy-san!"

Lucy giggled at Lector as she said softly, "Yeah I am Lector."

Sting smirked at Lucy as she rested her head on his chest hugging him tightly. Words could not explain on how worry the celestial mage was when she watched Sting get blasted right in front of her eyes.

Sting and Lucy then looked each other in the eyes smiling at one another. As they were about to share a passionate kiss, a soft knock was heard on the door as it then opened revealing the Sky Dragon Slayer blushing at the scene of Lucy and Sting.

"I-uh I'm not I-interrupting anything am I?!" Wendy stuttered she could tell that they were about to kiss and everything which made her feel a slight tint of embarrassment since she walked in on them. She was at least glad they weren't doing **_that._**

Lucy sweat dropped at the sight of Wendy still standing there twiddling with her fingers with her face a crimson red. She glanced over to Sting who raised an eyebrow wondering why Wendy was just standing there.

"You weren't interrupting anything Wendy!" Lucy said giggling as Wendy then nodded her head walking over to the two.

"Porlyusica asked me to come and heal you a little bit more. She said if I do this you'll be able to get out of here today!" Wendy said with a cheery voice.

Sting grinned at Wendy and nodded his head as the Sky Dragon Slayer placed her hands on top of the cuts and bruises and began to heal them with a light blue glow. She smiled at Lucy who was smiling at her and then began talking.

"I hear a festival is going to be here next week!" Wendy said with an excited voice, "Apparently Fairy Tail is participating in it!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Really!?"

Wendy nodded cheerfully and Sting raised an eyebrow, "The guild participates in festivals? Well that's a first Sabertooth never did anything like that. It was just all about getting strong and being the best there."

Lucy smiled and looked over to Sting, "We participate in the Harvest Festival and Fantasia Parade! And during blooming season in Magnolia you get to see the Rainbow Sakura Tree!"

Sting snickered, "Heh no wonder why you guys are so lively as well as the rest of the guild. You seriously all love to have a good time."

"Hey we're Fairy Tail after all!" Wendy said with a gleaming smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something Natsu and Erza were saying!" Sting said.

"What?" Lucy and Wendy said in unison. If Natsu and Erza said something then it most definitely would be something related to a mission. Which the two didn't mind especially Lucy since it was her rent money they were talking about.

"Erza suggested that if Natsu and Gray don't fight, we'll be going on an S-Class mission."

Wendy's eyes widened as she glanced over to Lucy who smacked her forehead. Lucy let out a sigh she's been on S-Class missions with Team Natsu before they'd always cause a lot of damage during it. She then began to remember when Natsu got Happy to steal a flyer from the S-Class board for the mission on Galuna Island.

Lucy smiled to herself just remembering the first missions she went on with Natsu was really heart-warming. Even though Erza had caught them that day it was still a great mission even though she was freaked out half the time.

"Alright." Lucy said smiling, "But we should let Wendy choose the mission."


	30. Interview Day

**Chapter 30! WOAHHH! xD But thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! And thanks for actually putting the time to read this! You guys are the best! I love you all! c: Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :c**

**"**That was the most horrifying mission ever." Lucy said plopping herself down on her regular stool placing her head onto the counter.

They had just gone on Erza's S-Class mission where they had to defeat some monster that was rampaging a village and of course things got out of hand. Natsu almost burned the whole village down with his flames, Gray almost froze the entire place, Erza cause some sort of rockslide onto the village when she was battling, and Sting just kept on attacking after each attack which created some craters in the ground.

"I guess we were the only sane ones there." Lucy said looking over to Wendy who had her head tilted down low letting out a happy sigh. Lucy had to admit that she did less of the work this time since she had been trampled over leaving Wendy having to heal her.

"I must admit we did go a little… over board with the destruction." Erza said as she speared her fork into her strawberry cake as she then raise the fork to her mouth.

"A little?!" Gray said with widened eyes, "These two over here did the most!" He then pointed a finger to Sting and Natsu who were clobbering each other on the ground. Now that the two started getting along they began fighting more.

Lucy sighed, "Of course they did it's Sting and Natsu after all what do you expect from those two?" She giggled as she watched the two rolling on the guild floor.

"I hope they don't hurt each other." Wendy said with a face of concern, "Especially Sting he shouldn't push it too far I mean after a blast he got his body should still ache a little."

"There's no stopping Sting in a fight with Natsu" Lucy said with a gleaming smile and sparkling eyes. Mira then placed a strawberry milkshake in front of her laughing.

"I heard about Team Natsu's mission." Mira said smiling, "Master hasn't heard about it yet but I don't think he'd be too pleased about the amount that was damage since most of the guild's jewels will be for the festival, so I'd be on high alert when you see him."

Lucy had completely forgotten about Makarov's reaction to their amount of destruction. She looked over to Natsu with a blank expression as she noticed he had stopped in the middle of punching Sting as his face turned pale. Erza's eyes widened and sweat drops poured down Gray's forehead. They knew Master wouldn't overreact like Jiemma would in Sabertooth but they knew there'd be a little punishment but most of the time the punishments were embarrassing.

Makarov then came into the room with a serious look on his face as he walked over to Team Natsu and Sting who were flinching on each step he'd come closer to them.

"And here comes Master now!" Mira said gleefully as she walked around the counter, "Well good luck to what he says! I need to go serve some tables!" She then scooped up the tray of mugs as she walked over cheerfully serving the other guild members.

"Brats, I have something to tell you. Something I heard recently." Makarov said with his hands behind his back and still with the serious expression.

"Yes Master?" Erza said with a calm tone right now she was the only one out of the bunch who was actually calm. Unlike her the others kept wondering if he was going to tell their punishment.

"Sorcerer's Magazine will be coming today to interview you all here as well as some photos." Makarov said raising an eyebrow as Erza and the others let out a breath of relief. They had thought he was going to scold them about their mission but it looks like they were wrong.

Makarov then turned away walking away as Lucy then let out another sigh of relief with a fake laugh, "At least he hasn't found out about the results of the mission. It'll be fun today since we will be interviewed and doing some sort of photo shoot related thing instead of preparing for the upcoming festival!"

Erza took another bite of her strawberry cake, "To be honest I love preparing for the festival every year, but it seems Master has other plans for us. No matter, I'll do my best on this interview!" She had a determined expression as she put her fists in front of her.

"I-I don't know if I'll be g-good at this" Wendy said with a small smile.

"You'll do fine kid." Sting said with a smirk, "I always got requests to be interviewed back in Sabertooth as well as Rogue over there. After all who didn't want to interview the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth"

"I know if I was Jason I wouldn't want to back then." Lucy teased sticking out her tongue at Sting who grinned, "The once cocky arrogant Stingy-bee back at the Grand Magic Games."

Sting rolled his eyes still grinning, "Tch yeah right blondie. I mean look at me, I'm an absolute panty dropper."

Lucy then smacked Sting in the back of the head for saying that little sexual comment in front of Wendy who was now looking down at the floor blushing a crimson red.

"What?" Sting asked rubbing the back of his head, "She's going to need to find out some time about how people have se-"

"Shut it!" Lucy said clasping a hand over Sting's mouth who groaned, "Wendy don't pay any attention to bee boy right now! He's a little cuckoo in the head right now." She then twirled a finger on the side of her head crossing her eyes.

"Actually no" Sting said as he plopped Lucy's hand off his mouth, "I mean we've had it before so why not explain."

"Alright then" Wendy said quickly standing up from her seat, "I'm going to go find Carla now!" In a flash, Wendy sped off to go to Carla who was sitting down with Happy and Lily.

"You probably scarred her for life right there!" Lucy said letting out a sigh face palming her forehead, "Now those awful images are going to be attached to her little mind."

"They're certainly not awful images to meee." Sting slurred with a smirk full of mischief. He then clasped an arm around Lucy's shoulder with his smirk still attached to his face.

"Don't even think about it right now Stingy-bee." Lucy said laughing as she punched his arm playfully, "Sure they're not awful images to me either but we need to keep quiet about _that_ stuff around Wendy."

Sting rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine blondie!" He then looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes which were glistening in happiness. He then grinned at her as he leaned in placing a kiss on her soft, pink lips. At that moment he felt a bright flash of light in the corner of his eye and then broke the kiss to see what was the light he had just saw.

There standing was Jason holding a camera with a wide grin on his face, "Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia Kiss! This'll make a perfect front picture and column on the Sorcerer's Magazine! Cool, Cool, Cooool!"

Sting widened his eyes and as his mouth gawked open in astonishment to think that he was actually going to publish that. He didn't mind one bit since he was proud on dating Lucy and everything, but now soon the whole country of Fiore would know.

Lucy sweat dropped at Sting who was still astonished with his mouth all the way opened as not a single sound came out. She looked over to Jason who began to ask her questions about her and Sting.

"What level are you and Sting on now in your relationship?"

"Um, I'm not sure…"

"Have you guys ever kissed?"

"Well obviously you just took a photo of us!"

"Have you slept with Sting yet?"

"No comment…"

"What do you truly think about Sting?"

"I think Sting's an amazing guy even though when I first met him he was all cocky and stuff. He can be a little annoying at times and he's always picking a fight half the time. But he's really a loving guy and I care for him a lot! I absolutely love him no doubt."

"What ever happened to Natsu?"

"You should just move on now with someone else."

Jason then let out a sigh since he wanted to keep asking Lucy questions. He finally turned around and began talking to Erza about her relationship with Jellal which caused her to stutter a lot.

"Poor Erza" Lucy said as she looked over to the requip mage. Her face was a bright pink as she looked how nervous she was talking about Jellal since this was going into the Sorcerer's Magazine and that meant that Jellal could see it.

"She's completely out of it." Natsu said chuckling at the scarlet haired mage as she then heard him giving him a deadly glare which caused him to flinch.

"Is this what Jason came in for today?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow, "To ask about our relationships?"

"I guess that's what it looks like." Natsu said groaning, "I'm not so good at this stuff talking about love and everything. I mean do I just say I'm dating Lisanna?"

"Just say things I said." Lucy said crossing her arms, "Jason's a really nosy reporter. He asked me a such a personal question about Sting. I mean who would want to read that in a column!"

Sting shrugged, "I'm at least happy you did the interview, cause I would've spilled everything to him."

Natsu and Gray started roaring in laughter as they slapped their knee at Sting who then himself began to laugh at his own words.

Lucy gave a sharp little glare to Sting who grinned even wider which caused her to just laugh. She couldn't take Sting seriously especially with his goofy self you couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. Lucy then noticed Erza was done talking to Jason as she then began walking over to them.

Erza sat down slowly onto her seat grabbing her plate of cake taking bites into it, "He asked me for almost every single detail about me and Jellal's relationship." She then laid her head on the counter next to the plate letting out a sigh.

Lucy gave a convincing smile to Erza as she noticed Wendy running over to her with Jason trailing right behind her. She could tell now Jason was targeting Wendy's love life.

"Wait Wendy, what is your relationship with Romeo! Is it cooool?! "

Wendy's face was darker than a crimson red as she hid behind the bar counter taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Now Jason was asking her about Romeo like if she was doing all _that_ stuff with him which made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"I don't think Wendy wants to be interviewed Jason." Erza said stepping in front of the entrance which led behind the bar counter, "Maybe another time she'd want too."

Jason then groaned in annoyance that Wendy didn't want to be interviewed but then forgot about it when he spotted Gray. Gray and Natsu made eye contact with Jason who was walking towards them and they gritted their teeth letting out a deep breath. Now Jason was going to attack Gray and Natsu all about their relationship with Juvia and Lisanna.

"Here comes all the questions." Gray said, "And the repetitive use of the word cool."

"If he says cool once I'm going to smash him in the face with my fist." Natsu said gripping his fists, "I mean he'd always make me sound bad in the magazines."

"Natsu, Gray! I haven't seen you all since the Grand Magic Games and now I get to interview you again! COOOOO-"

And then WHAM, Natsu and Gray punched Jason right in the face sending him flying across the guild hall leaving everyone wide eyed watching the reporter being flung. Lucy and Erza looked at each other and began laughing, as Sting snickered along with them. Wendy peeked her head from under the counter and noticed Jason who now fell off the wall. She felt a little concern for him until the room then started roaring in laughter.

"I just got punched by Natsu and Gray coooool! What a great column this will make! Coool! Coool! COOOOL!" Jason then sprang up from the floor with a big satisfied smile on his face, "That's all I'll take for today! I'll be sure to interview you guys again this week!" And at that moment Jason walked out the door clutching his camera closely to him as well as his bag.

Natsu and Gray then slowly slouched against the wall their mouths widened.

"Another day this week…" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"With him…" Gray said quietly as they both then tilted their heads to the ground. And here they thought they finally finished their interview but looks like not. The fire and ice mage then noticed Makarov grinning a wide grin.

"You planned this didn't you Gramps." Natsu said looking up to the short old man who was still with his gleeful wide grin.

"That's what you brats get for not telling me about your destruction in person!" Makarov said now laughing as Natsu, Gray, and Sting then fell face first onto the floor groaning that Jason would be back another day this week.


	31. Festival Part I

**Chapter 31:**

**Hello! I just wanna say a few things! Well first thing is that I just began school yesterday which means that the story updates may be bumped up a little to the weekends. But remember it MAY, for example if I have too much school work to do, I won't be able to update. But I'll update whenever I can! Second of all thanks to all who are enjoying the story so far! I'm thinking whether to go on with it or to soon finish the story so it would be complete! Maybe I'll go up to Chapter 40 or 50. Depends. ^-^ ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy!**

Sting and Lucy walked through the park where the festival was being held with mouths gawked open on all the preparation the guild had accomplished. Her eyes gleamed at the bright colored lanterns hanging above them as she gazed around noticing the main guilds of Fiore were also here.

Sting crossed his arms with a pout on his face, "I still don't know why I have to be in the parade thing later." He let out a huff as Lucy then smiled at him rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you're a part of Fairy Tail now." Lucy said with a grin, "Now come on Stingy-bee let's go join the others!"

Sting then noticed that Orga and Rufus were actually at the festival. He raised an eyebrow at them as they waved to him with a smile on their faces. Was this actually reality, the two of them being around Minerva?

He quickly dashed over to the two, "What're you guys doing here?"

Orga let out a small chuckle, "We've come to see how much you're enjoying this guild. Ever since you seven intruded into Sabertooth, Minerva's just never been the same and hardly ever comes into the guild anymore."

"Oh I see." Sting said crossing his arms, "You're not planning something now are you?"

Rufus grinned, "I have no memory of planning anything today Sting."

"Well that's good to hear." Sting said as he then turned around waving his hand, "I guess I'll see you guys later." Orga and Rufus then waved back to the White Dragon Slayer as Sting was soon approached by Lucy.

Lucy then tugged at Stings arm as they went over to Erza who was sitting on a picnic blanket waiting for the Hanami Bingo tournament to begin. Now Erza took this stuff so seriously and when she would get a bingo she'd get all excited since she knew that for a prize she could get some rare or regular thing.

"What is Erza looking so impatient about?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow as he then watched that the requip mage swiftly swiped the bingo card away from Mira's hand.

"Apparently Erza won a bingo last year but ended up getting these magic herbs that were already rotting" Lucy said chuckling as she took a seat next to the requip mage, "I'm finally going to be here in person since last year I got sick and wasn't able to attend the festival."

"But we sure did make it special for you Luce!" Natsu said appearing out of nowhere with a toothy grin attached to his lips. And Lucy couldn't help but smile a dazzling smile at the fire mage, after all he was correct him and Happy had gotten a Rainbow Sakura tree and placed it onto a boat right in the river in front of Lucy's house.

"Yes you did make it special for me! That's why I love you Natsu!"

"But you love me more." Sting said winking at Lucy who then giggled after. Of course that was a true fact that Lucy did love Natsu indeed and Natsu was also a big importance into her life as much as Sting was.

Natsu grinned wider at her as Lisanna then came over letting out a smile, "There you are Lucy! Mira wants to know if you want to help me and her get things ready for the parade!"

"I'd be glad to help Lisanna!" Lucy said excitedly, "Sting you just talk with Natsu for now! Just don't get into fights with the other guilds!"

The celestial mage and take-over mage then waved to their boyfriends as they walked away heading towards the direction Mira was standing at. Once they were out of sight Natsu turned his head to Sting with a mischievous smile creeping upon his lips. Sting sweat dropped at Natsu's creepy smile which got even creepier when flames soon appeared out of his ears.

"So Sting" Natsu said putting a friendly arm of friendship around Sting, "I heard the other day in the guild what you and Rogue were talking about. When are you thinking of doing _that_?"

Sting widened his eyes as a sly smile curled onto his lips, "How- how did you find out about that?" He then looked at Natsu's grinning face as it grew larger by the seconds.

"The ears Sting, the ears" Natsu said pointing at his own ears. After all dragon slayers did have amazing hearing so it wouldn't be surprising if Natsu ever ease-dropped onto Lucy and Sting's conversations. Or even Gajeel and Levy's or Juvia and Gray's.

Natsu snickered at Sting's reaction as he asked him the question again, "Once again- When're you going to do that Sting! I'm dying to know since I want to be the first to know about it."

Sting smirked at Natsu as he stood up from the picnic blanket, "To be honest with you Natsu-san, it'll probably be tonight." He then looked down at the ground as he heard Natsu cheer and hoot causing a bunch of heads turn to the two dragon slayers.

Sting then sighed shoving his hands into his pockets, "Just keep quiet about it Natsu-san, you see I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course I'll keep quiet about it." Natsu said grinning, "I'll even help you along with your little plan of yours!"

As Natsu was about to whisper into Sting's ear about his idea, Erza then whacked the two on the head as excitement filled her brown eyes, "Bingo! I got a bingo!" She then looked down at the Fire and White Dragon Slayer who were now face first onto the green grass with large bumps onto their head. She hadn't even realized that she had actually gotten over excited.

"Wendy!" Erza said turning to the Sky Dragon Slayer who dashed over quickly as possible, "Please tend to these two for you see I've accidentally made a little mistake. Right now, I must go claim my prize!" Wendy then nodded as she placed her hands against Sting and Natsu's bumps as she began to heal them.

"Oh Erza and her bingo you just can't get into the way of it." Wendy said giggling as she continued healing the two.

Erza then began to walk over to Mira and Makarov who were standing onto the stage where prizes were being held. Lucy and Lisanna were standing right behind them picking the perfect things that would look great on the parade later tonight.

With a confident expression, Erza handed her card to Mira and Makarov who gave her a smile and nodded as they grabbed Erza's surprise prize. Maybe it was some sort of rare magic item that could be added to Erza's armor collection or maybe even a sword she would also as well add.

_Well it can't be a sword or armor. Maybe a small rare magic item_ Erza thought to herself.

She could feel her heart thumping as they began to hand the bag to her which she ripped open as soon as she possessed it. She had a feeling that whatever was in the bag was really rare. Erza then gazed into the bag as her expression the dropped.

Erza stood frozen as her mouth widened at the sight within the bag. Inside the bag were the same exact magic herbs she had won last year except once again they were rotting away. She fell onto her knees as depressed lines appeared onto the side of her face since she couldn't believe she had won the same lousy prize.

Erza then felt a familiar magic energy around her as she turned to her right noticing Ichiya sniffing her around. She could feel the irritation increase more in herself since she wasn't really in the best mood to be dealing with Ichiya right now.

"My honey, what lovely parfume-"

Before Ichiya could even finish his sentence, Erza had kicked him far off into the sky as a little spark had appeared which she knew meant she kicked him far into the distance. She sighed as she sat back down onto the picnic blanket grabbing for her strawberry cake.

Erza took a bite out of it and smiled as her expression turned into a determined one as she clutched a fist in the air, "I'll definitely win something unique next year!"

Wendy sweat dropped watching the requip mage continue eating her cake with such a determined expression. As she soon then giggled, that was the Erza they knew alright.

**-Gray's POV-**

I panted against a tree as I let out a deep breathing in and out. I had finally lost Jason who was doing the same thing as last time, asking me all these questions about Juvia and I. It's like can't a guy have a little privacy in his relationship without the magazine knowing?

I groaned as I soon headed towards Natsu and Sting who were rubbing the back of their heads. Knowing those two idiots they probably smacked their heads against something hard. Or most likely they had annoyed Erza causing her to smack them.

"Yo" Natsu said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head quietly groaning, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the festival began."

I then quickly sat down rolling my eyes, "Well Jason once again wouldn't leave me alone about Juvia, so I had no choice but to just lose him. After all, if I didn't I would have punched him right in the face again if he said cool another time."

Sting laughed, "Tch I know he gets really annoying about asking the damn stupid questions."

I nodded my head in agreement as I soon lay down on the grass my hands clasped behind my head as I stared up at the orange and pink sky which meant the sun was about to soon set. I then overheard Natsu whispering to Sting and I raised an eyebrow curious about what the two were talking about.

"What're you two talking about?" I then said sitting up straight with my legs crossed as well as my arms. I was quite really curious about what those two were talking about since Sting kept on nodding his head in agreement with a pleased face.

I gave a straight face to Natsu, "Come on Flame-Brain spill it"

He looked over to Sting asking him if it was okay if he told as Sting then gave him a nod with the expression of approval. Natsu then gave me a toothy grin as he began to tell me the little thing him and Sting were discussing.

My mouth widened and I literally felt like my eyes were about to pop out of their socket. I looked at Natsu with a puzzled face as he grinned wider. He was actually serious on what he had told me. Sting then crossed his arms and began snickering.

"Yeah but I obviously can't do this alone." Sting said grinning which made me soon grin.

"Of course I'll help you with this!" I said with a grin giving him a thumbs up, "We're nakama after all, it's the least I can do! I'll get Juvia to help as well since she's good at stuff like that."

"This'll be great!" Natsu said with an excited tone as he stood up holding a fist in the air, "Alright I'm all fired up now!"

Sting then slapped his forehead, "Natsu-san would you just shut up!"

"Make me!" Natsu said sneering down at Sting as the two began to clash at each other throwing kicks and punches as well as their dragon slayer magic.

To be honest, I still couldn't believe what Sting told Natsu was true. I literally couldn't believe if it was kind of hard to sink in. I wouldn't be able to see him as a type of person to do stuff like that but I guess he actually was.

I already knew that this parade was going to be quite interesting since Sting was going to-


	32. Festival Part II

**So here it is! Sting's plan will finally be revealed and it's quite a shocker :D AHHAHAHAHA! ENJOY! EVen though its kinnd of rushed please enjoy!:D**

**Chapter 32:**

**-Gray's POV-**

Before I could even finish my thought I started hearing Mirajane and Erza calling out to the three of us. They were telling us to hurry and up and come over to start preparing for the parade. Oh right, we were going to be in the parade I had totally forgotten. An idea then struck my mind while thinking of that.

"Sting" I said with a wide grin and my arms crossed, "You should do your little plan during the parade." His eyes then widened as Natsu then nudged him on the elbow with his mischievous toothy grin.

"Yeah Sting Luce would love that" Natsu said snickering.

"In front of all that people that's insane" Sting said smacking his palm to his forehead. Hey I couldn't blame the guy I'd be nervous to do that in front of all those people.

"Aw is little Sting a little pussy?" Natsu said chuckling giving his toothy grin, "Like Elfman would say if you were a real man you would do it in front of all those people!"

Sting rolled his eyes and gave a glare then to Natsu before letting out a deep breath, "Fine, but if this brings people to think of me as something much different than you're screwed Natsu-san."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?" Erza hollered with her hands cupped on the side of her mouths so she could be heard, "If you're not here in the next few seconds, I'll come over there and force you over here." She then sent us a warning death glare and that instantly made the three of us over to Erza before time was up.

"Good now that you're here we must start setting up the floats and such." Erza said as she peered over the clipboard in her arm, "Alright Mira has put each group on each float here is the first one. Natsu, Gray, Sting, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna"

I crossed my arms and smirked at our group since it was one hell of a group. What a coincidence that we all got paired up with our girls.

Erza then went on about the second group which was Rogue, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, and Wendy which I found some kind of awkwardness would be going on in that group since Rogue had gotten Gajeel before Levy. It was pretty obvious that the Iron Dragon Slayer had a thing for the bluenette but he had some sort of trouble showing his emotions.

"Oi, Mira I'd think it'd be best if our float goes first." Natsu said with a toothy grin as he eyed Sting who was waving his hand around meaning don't make it obvious, "We have some really good entertainment."

Mira smiled as she helped Evergreen up onto the float, "Oh of course Natsu! Be my guest and feel free to take the first float."

Well it was official now Natsu had talked Mira in taking the first float. The float that everyone would pay exact attention to since it was the first one that was going to come out after all. I couldn't wait to see Sting do this in front of everyone.

**-Normal POV-**

Lucy let out a deep breath as Lisanna and her began to start putting their outfits on for the parade. Now this was going to be Lucy's second time in a parade being in Fairy Tail and she still was nervous as ever even if she had done it back during the Fantasia Parade.

"You'll be fine Lucy!" Lisanna said combing her hair gazing at the celestial mage who was sweating from nervousness, "I heard you did fine during Fantasia which means you'll be absolutely perfect this time!"

Lucy sighed, "It's not that I'm nervous about being in the parade, I'm nervous that this time everyone will finally figure out about Sting and I. I mean sure a lot of people know already but a lot of people around Fiore come to Magnolia for the parade. I'm not embarrassed by Sting honest, I'm just wondering on how some people may- you know react"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Lucy honestly who even cares about what Fiore's people will think about yours and Sting's relationship. It's not there's it's yours and even if they judge you about it does it even matter? As long as you're both together happy nothing that other people say will mean a thing."

"You're right Lisanna!" Lucy said putting two fists in the air with an expression full of confidence, "I shouldn't even care what others have to say!"

Lisanna chuckled, "There you go Lucy!" She then noticed Lucy's cheery confidence soon turned into a wicked mischievous smile which of course made Lisanna sweat drop. She raised an eyebrow as she asked the celestial mage on what she was grinning about.

"Well enough about me and Sting" Lucy said crossing her arms, "Tell me some things about you and Natsu."

Lisanna let out a deep breath, "Well you know how Natsu is. He is quite childish and immature at times, and I have to hand it to you he's also quite an idiot." Her lips then turned into a brilliant, dazzling smile as Mira's, "But you know it's his goofiness that makes him so loveable. That's the Natsu I fell in love with even though he's a little dense at times."

"Oh trust me I know" Lucy said clasping her regular heart earrings onto her ear hole, "Sting's practically the same as Natsu. But he's still the loveable idiot that I love. Let's just face it we fell in love with idiots."

Lucy and Lisanna then started giggling in laughter as Lucy wiped away a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye. She then looked at Lisanna who smiled back at her.

"You know to be honest, I didn't think you liked me at first" Lucy said looking at the ground. In reality she did have a somewhat point there. She didn't think Lisanna liked her due to one main reason: The fact that her herself had starting taking an interest in the fire dragon slayer. And to then find out in the end that he loved the celestial mage made Lucy think she had made things impossible for him and Lisanna to happen.

"Of course not" Lisanna said in a wide opened mouth with a shocked expression, "I had no reason to hate for you nothing!"

Lucy chuckled, "I just thought you really disliked me since I had fallen for Natsu." She then looked the other way to not make eye contact with the take-over mage since she thought that would have been awkward.

Instead of being awkwardness, Lisanna then started cracking up grasping her stomach. Tears of laughter started to pool out of her eyes making her shining blue eyes look like some sapphires. She then stopped laughing and shook her head smiling and looked at Lucy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone has fallen for Natsu at one point" Lisanna then took a seat next to Lucy smiling, "And I could tell that from the start you were really Natsu's first love not me. Sure we may have grown up together but we were too young to experience love. I know deep down in Natsu he will always love you in that way."

Lucy smiled and hugged Lisanna who hugged her back tightly as tears started to stream out of Lucy's eyes which were shut. A dazzling smile was still kept on her face though. She was happy that she got to spend this moment with Lisanna. And to know that Lisanna actually understood how Natsu felt about her which made her feel somewhat guilty but at the same time made her feel special that she'd always mean to Natsu as his first love.

Erza then walked in with a smile and nodded her head, "It's time for the parade Lucy, Lisanna. Come on let's go and show them our Fairy Tail pride!"

Erza then grabbed the two female mages by the hand and pulled them towards their designated float helping them onto it as she then herself headed to her own. Lucy noticed that Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Juvia had been waiting for the two of them.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head as she fake laughed, "Aha sorry! We kind of lost track of time"

Natsu chuckled, "It's alright I knew you two were probably talking about something important that was going to make you be late anyways!" What Lucy and Lisanna didn't know was that Sting and Natsu had heard the complete conversation between the two female mages. And Natsu admitted that Lisanna was right after all. He loved Lisanna he really did, but he'd always love Lucy the same way even if it meant she was going to be happy with Sting.

Sting wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, "Tch what were you guys talking about?"

Lucy looked over to Lisanna who was still smiling as Natsu wrapped an arm around the take-over mages shoulder, "Just some girl talk you know."

Sting scrunched up his nose, "You're not on your monthly thing right?"

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead as she looked to the White Dragon Slayer, "Sting don't be such an annoying bee right now."

Sting smirked, "I was right blondie admit it!"

Lucy then giggled as Gray then made a gag noise at the two of them which made Lucy even smile wider at the ice mage who had an arm around Juvia's shoulder. It was about time that she finally saw Gray actually putting an arm around the water-mage. And to think once they were enemies in battle.

Natsu then unclasped his arm around Lisanna's shoulder as he then noticed that the float was moving. Thank Mavis he had asked Wendy for Troia before stepping onto the float or else he would have been on the ground right now squirming like a worm.

"Oi, I think it's time!"

Lucy then squealed in nervousness as the float started going into the Magnolia streets. She took a deep breath with Lisanna as they both started doing their little dance routines just like the one she had done at Fantasia with Bisca, and Levy.

"We're doing good so far Lucy!" Lisanna cheered as they continued. Juvia and Gray then nodded their heads at each other as they combined their water and ice to create a dazzling humongous replica of the guild. Lyon who was in the crowd crossed his arms as he watched the ice glitter from all the bright lights.

"That should be me up with Juvia-chan" Lyon muttered to himself.

Natsu then lifted his head up as he spit out his flames to create the Fairy Tail insignia up in the air above the ice replica. To his surprise, it didn't melt or anything. He then looked over to Sting who then gave him a slight smile and nodded his head.

Sting then gave Gray the signal as he and Juvia nodded in agreement and even Lisanna knew what Sting was planning from the start. Natsu had later on told her everything Sting was planning and she couldn't wait for this to happen.

Lucy then noticed Lisanna backing away from her which made her raise an eyebrow. What was Lisanna doing? Didn't she know they were in the middle of a routine for the parade?! They were the first float after all. She then noticed Gray and Juvia with a wide smile on their faces as well as Natsu and Lisanna.

Soon appearing before Lucy's eyes was an exact detailed sculpture of her and Sting hugging each other with an enormous water heart surrounding it. It looked absolutely stunning to her since the water and ice glistened with each other perfectly.

Natsu then began to use his flames for fireworks as Lisanna then used her take-over magic to transform herself into a bird lifting Natsu into the air. Her eyes then soon widened when up in the now darkened night time sky that was sparkling with stars.

"Will you marry me blondie?"

Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth as she noticed Sting kneeling down before her with the small box revealing a beautiful ring. He had a tint of blush on his cheeks as he looked to the side at the crowd who was awing. Sure he loved her to death but he thought this was making himself look soft.

Sting took out a deep breath, "Will you marry me blondie- no, Lucy Heartfilia? I know I may be a jackass at times to you and act like I don't care about you at all. But I truly do, I love you a lot Luc-"

"YES!" Lucy said as she clung onto Sting holding him tightly as tears of joy started streaming down the celestial mage's creamy skin. This was an absolutely astonishing surprise for her since she had no idea this was what he was planning this whole time. She then looked over to her nakama who were giving her the thumbs up as she went to go hug them.

"I love you all I truly do love you Fairy Tail!" Lucy said embracing them with a face full of tears.

**IT AINT DONE YETT ! HAHAHA IT NEVER ENDS TILL I SAY SO :D**


	33. Erza's News

**Oh my Mavis! This is like four days late! Sorry for the wait! D: I was like thinking and brainstorming on what to write this chapter about and I decided since there wasn't enough of this certain couple I wanted to added it. But don't worry Sting and Lucy will still be in the chapters when this happens. :D Oh yes thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You are the best and I love you! You're all my loves! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I know I wanna cry a river D:**

**Chapter 33:**

"Let me see it!" Mira said tugging at Lucy's hand with an excited smile on her face once she saw the glistening ring gleaming on Lucy's finger. To think just not too long ago, Lucy had just joined Fairy Tail and now here she was engaged, "When's the wedding?!"

Lucy rubbed the back of her head laughing, "Maybe in a few months from now. You know I don't want to rush this. Plus there's a lot of planning to do and a few months will be perfect."

"Juvia is happy for love-rival, since she no longer is after Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

"She never was after me Juvia" Gray chuckled at the water mage who had some complete shocked expression on her face like that was the first time she had ever heard that.

Levy scratched her chin and nodded as she clapped her hands happily, "Oh Lu-chan! This is going to be such a gorgeous wedding! I can just picture it!"

"I better be the best man Luce!" Natsu said putting a fist in the air with a toothy grin.

"Yeah I think that'd be me Natsu-san" Rogue said with his arms crossed as he began chuckling at the Fire Dragon Slayer as Natsu let out a groan.

"Tch I'd love to see Ryos in a tux" Gajeel teased flicking the Shadow Dragon Slayer on the side of his head.

"Well I'll be Luce's best man!" Natsu said with a determined face as he then pointed to Gray, "And that doesn't mean you ice-stripper!"

"Hey!" Gray said pointing a finger back at Natsu, "I think I should be the best man since I'm also Lucy's best friend as well! Not everything is about you flame-brain!"

"Do you want to go ice princess?!"

"Bring it dragon breath!"

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes as she playfully punched Natsu and Gray's arm, " Guys, guys I think I can have that arranged for both of you! I honestly can't have one of you hanging like that so you'll both be my best man! While Rogue over there is Stings"

"See that Flame-Brain?" Gray said grinning, "She wants both of us not only you."

"Shut up" Natsu groaned but then soon grinned back at the ice mage.

Erza then coughed after taking a bite of her strawberry cake, "We shouldn't pressure Lucy about this after all it shall be in a few months so I'm sure we have enough time later to plan. Right now I have some important matters to discuss." She then placed her plate of cake onto the coffee table as Erza's face then began to flush up in pink as she looked at the floor.

"I have a date with Jellal tomorrow night"

The guild became absolutely silent once Erza had announced that. Mira and Lucy were exchanging mischievous smirks as Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna stared at Erza with a smile. Cana almost choked on her barrel of booze as her eyes widened as blush appeared on her cheeks.

Natsu clutched his stomach and began bursting out laughing as tears of laughter began forming in the corner of his eyes. He then pointed a finger at Erza still laughing which soon deserved himself a punch in the gut from the requip mage.

"Oh come on Erza you know I was kidding" Natsu said rubbing the area where Erza had punched him" Anyways we all know you wanted his dick."

"Natsu" Lisanna yelped at Natsu's foul language. Thank Mavis that the Sky Dragon Slayer wasn't paying attention at all to the conversation at the moment. It's not like Wendy has never heard Natsu or the other members swear before it was just that they didn't want her mind to have all these twisted images.

Now Erza's face was becoming such scarlet that it would even be able to compete with her hair. For some reason talking about Jellal made her feel so comfortable and somewhat more girly than she was. Since almost every girl in Fairy Tail was with someone special, that left the mighty Titania with a confused relationship of her and Jellal. Back at Akane the two of them had confessed to one each other but nothing really happened between them after that. They suddenly lost contact for a while after that day until, Jellal called her on a lacrima just yesterday asking if the two of them would like to go out. And of course, Erza couldn't refuse the offer since she was being asked from her long childhood love.

Erza then peeked her eyes from her scarlet bangs noticing that the expressions on the girls faces haven't changed at all. Was it a good thing that they weren't saying anything or a bad thing?

Suddenly the complete silence and expressions were soon broken.

"It's about time!" Lisanna said with her hands on her hips as she chuckled at Erza.

"Aw Erza's got a date!" Lucy exclaimed as she went over to hug the requip mage who hugged her back with a smile curled onto her lips.

"But I need help!" Erza announced her face now a crimson red as she began to exaggerate, "I don't know what to wear! Nor do I know what to wear for shoes, makeup, and jewelry! Most importantly what if we do _that_ if we do I must have the cutest lace panties and bra ever known to Earthland" She took a deep breath huffing in and out due to the fact she was speaking quite rapidly.

Mira sweat dropped at Erza's over-exaggeration, "I don't think on the first date you'll have se-"

Lucy then cupped her hands over Wendy's ear shaking her head rapidly at Mira which meant for her to remember that Wendy was in the room as well. Mira chuckled lightly as Wendy's cheeks soon became pink since she knew what Mira was about to say.

"You know Lucy-san, you can talk about those things around me-"

"Wendy we don't want to pollute your virgin ears!" Lucy said smiling and then letting out a breath, "After all the swears you've heard around Natsu, Sting, and the others now I just wonder on how much you know now."

"Hey I take my damn language around the kid very seriously" Sting said grinning as he put an arm around Lucy, "Now tell me that you don't say any of those naughty words."

"Well she's only-"

"Kid's already twelve, I think she's mature enough to hear the words like dick and sex now isn't that right Wendy?" Laxus asked peering down at Wendy noticing her face was flushed in pink. He raised an eyebrow at the Sky Dragon Slayer as Mira then gave him a light smack in the back of the head.

"What was that for woman?" Laxus groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "She's going to have to figure about the usage of dick in sex sometime if she'll be doing that in the future with Romeo-"

Mira then grabbed Laxus by the ear dragging him across the guild, "Now I'm going to take Laxus back home now since he's obviously talking nonsense." As she turned around from the members she slowly smiled at Laxus who raised an eyebrow in confusion. One moment she's literally almost pulling his ear off, dragging him across the hall. And then the next moment she's giving him a bright smile.

"Even though what you said was somewhat messed up- I have to agree that Romeo and Wendy will definitely be doing that" Mira then turned one more time to glance at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was giggling at Romeo, "I mean they were like meant for each other."

"I get it now can you let go of my ear before you pull it off?" Laxus asked as he felt his ear was getting redder by the moment from Mira's pinching.

"Nope" Mira said smirking which was truly from her demon persona, "I'm going to take you all the way home like this."

Laxus let out one last groan as he waved his hand goodbye to his comrades as Mira soon finally dragged him out of the guild doors. Once they had left, Natsu and Gray began snickering as he remembered what Laxus had said about Wendy and Romeo. Even though they were still kids, it was pretty obvious that the two would surely date in the future.

"I can see why Laxus and Mira were meant for each other" Gray said chuckling as he crossed his arms, "They're both perverted in their somewhat way."

"That's because Mira and Laxus are real men!" Elfman said putting a fist in the air which made Natsu and Gray sweat drop.

"Erza you'll be fine" Lucy said giving the requip mage a pat on the back. She had never seen Erza so nervous about anything before. Sure, she spent time with Jellal back at the Akane Resort but this time was a for real date.

"Yeah *hic* Erza, you'll do perfectly *hic* fine! Maybe this time you'll *hic* get with Jellal!" Cana teased gulping down more booze as more blush filled her cheeks, "Since it wasn't even made official back in Akane!"

"Oh that's right!" Lucy said with a mischievous smirk exactly like Stings, "Maybe I'll go in a disguise and spy on your date like you and Mira exactly did with mine!"

"I wasn't spying, I was simply _observing_. It's quite a big difference between those two" Erza said as she calmed herself down a little from her over-exaggeration as she bit into a large slice of strawberry cake.

In some way, she wanted to ask Lucy and one of the other female mages to spy on her and Jellal's date. Who knows, maybe Lucy would learn a thing or two on _observing_ her and Jellal's progress on the date. Like if they were close to a finally real relationship or simply still so far from it.

"Back to business" Erza said as she stabbed her fork into her cake, "Will you help me Lucy on picking an outfit for tomorrow night? As you know me, I'd probably be spending hours on finding the perfect outfit that I'd completely forget about the date."

Lucy clapped her hands happily and her eyes gleamed, "Erza of course anything for you! Trust me will find the most perfect outfit out there! Speaking of outfits-"She then stood up tugging at Erza's arm, "We'll do some shopping to find you something!"

Erza then looked up at the celestial mage seeing the smile curled onto her lips and couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

Lucy was seriously going to make this date work for Erza after everything she has done for her it's the least she could do for the requip mage. And she was going to have her little payback as well on what Erza would call _observing_. She then smiled brightly at Erza who smiled back with such a gleaming one indeed. And to be honest she had never seen Erza smile that brightly before.


	34. And the Date Begins

**This is like really late guys omg I'm so sorry! I'm going to be updating soon quick as lightning! Stupid school work. But I'm still updating and full of ideas! So please enjoy! :D I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :c**

**Chapter 34:**

Erza took a deep breath as her and Lucy soon approached the celestial mages house with shopping bags in each of their hands. It was a long day of shopping for the both of them, and Erza wanted nothing more than to just eat a piece of her strawberry cake right now. That was until she remembered something.

Erza stiffened as a board right when Lucy was opening the door to her apartment raising an eyebrow at the stiffened requip mage.

"Is there something the matter Erza?" Lucy asked concerned facing the scarlet haired mage who was letting out a deep breath as her brown orbs soon met her own.

"I just remembered that the date is not tomorrow, but tonight…"

It took Lucy a couple of seconds to process on what Erza had just revealed. She slowly turned around from Erza as she then twisted the key in the doorknob quickly slamming open the door. Since Erza's date was tonight they only had a minimum amount of time to get her ready for it.

But it wasn't going to be easy since Sting, and Natsu were slouching on the coach watching something on TV while Gray was pouring himself a glass of water full of ice. That was them alright making themselves so comfortable like they lived there but with the exception of Sting.

"What're you guys doing?" Lucy asked cross armed staring at the fire and ice mage who were stealing glances at each other.

"What does it look like Luce" Natsu asked changing the channel on the TV, "We're making ourselves at home like usual. It so happens that Sting was already here and let us in." He then grinned at the White Dragon Slayer who then just grinned right back as they then high fived.

"Well can you guys just leave" Lucy said letting out a sigh, "Erza has a date tonight with Jellal and I need the room not filled with you three."

"Sorry Lucy but you can just go to the bathroom" Gray said taking a long sip of his water as then soon began to snicker, "I mean that's where you change most of the time. You don't change in front of Sting right?"

"Of course not" Lucy said her cheeks flushing up with pink as she shook her head, "But fine! I guess you're going to have to change in the bathroom Erza."

"I find it no problem at all." Erza said swaying her shopping bags so that it would smack the three at the same time in the face, "Honestly next time you three don't obey Lucy's orders, punishment will await you."

"Oh and there's no need for me to change in the bathroom Lucy" Erza said with a bright smile, "I'm a requip mage after all so I'll be changed into this outfit in a blink of an eye."

A bright light then shone onto Erza completely covering her body so that just the figure of her body was shining with light. As soon as the light died down, it revealed Erza in a black dress that went to her mid-thigh which showed off her curves perfectly. Lucy was sure that Jellal will think that Erza looked absolutely flawless in that dress when he sees her.

"Erza you look stunning!" Lucy said racing up towards the scarlet haired mage, "I'm sure Jellal's mouth will drop the moment he sees you!"

Erza chuckled as she then noticed Natsu and Sting's impatient expressions on their faces as they watched the television like they were expecting something to happen right at that moment.

"Those two idiots have been like that for the past thirty minutes" Gray said letting out a sigh as he took a seat, "Apparently they're having a tournament to determine who the strongest mage in Fiore. And of course we all entered our names, so they're waiting for the names that were chosen to be revealed."

"Oh obviously you guys are going to be chosen" Lucy giggled, "And I'm pretty sure Erza entered her name into that too along with Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and even Gajeel and Juvia."

"Ah yes I did" Erza said crossing her arms, "Hopefully I'll be able to take part in such an event."

Natsu smacked his knee with a toothy grin, "I just can't wait to finally kick Laxus' ass on my own since last time I had the help of Gajeel. But not this time! I'll defeat him one to one. It'll be the greatest thing ever! And then I'm bringing you down stripper and Erza too!"

"Whatever makes you feel good about yourself Flame Brain" Gray chuckled as Erza rolled her eyes laughing. She had a feeling in her gut that maybe the time for Natsu to finally defeat her was approaching but she wasn't going to hold back if it was.

"What about me Natsu-san!" Sting said putting a fist in the air, "I want to fight you too! A rematch actually"

Natsu howled in laughter and waved his hand, "I already defeated you once but if you want to fight again then sure! I'm all fired up for it!"

Lucy giggled at Natsu, Sting, Gray, and Erza until she finally noticed the time that it was. Her eyes widened as she tugged at Erza's arm with an impatient look glued onto her face. Erza raised an eyebrow at the celestial mage as she then realized what Lucy began to mouth.

"WHAT? I need to go!" Erza then grabbed the black purse she had bought that matched with the dress and then ran out of the apartment door leaving a sweat dropped Lucy still staring at the door. The celestial mage then turned around looking at the three male mages with a mischievous smirk curled onto her lips.

"How do you three feel about spying on a little date?"

Gray and Sting grinned at each other as Natsu then put a fist up in the air with his eyes flaming with excitement, "Yeah disguise time!"

**-With Erza and Jellal-**

Erza shuffled around nervously in her chair which was right across from Jellal's. He had taken her all the way to Crocus to the restaurant that Lyon, Juvia, and Gray had gone to during the Grand Magic Games and she had to say that it was quite spectacular since it was part of the aquarium.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at the scarlet haired mage, "Are you alright Erza? You don't seem like yourself today."

Erza then jolted her head straight to Jellal with a smile implanted on her lips, "Oh I'm alright Jellal! Just thinking about something-no worries, but how is everything going with Crime Sorcière?"

"It's quite fine" Jellal said with a smile, "But it's been quite a long time since our last time together now has it? After that day we haven't had contact with each other since."

"You must've been busy throughout the time that's what I suspected. After all you defeat dark guilds one after the other which can really take much of your time."

Jellal then nodded his head in agreement as the waiter finally approached the table with a familiar scarf wrapped around his face only showing his eyes and his black hair. Somehow to Jellal he felt quite familiar but he couldn't figure out who the man resembled.

And of course what Jellal and Erza didn't know was that Natsu was the waiter while Lucy, Gray, and Sting were scattered in different parts of the enormous restaurant making sure that everything would be going smoothly for the soon to be official couple.

"Ay sir" Natsu said imitating Happy, "You know what I'm going to ask you so just tell me what you want."

Erza then squinted her eyes at Natsu who was sweating incredibly hoping that Erza hadn't catch on to who he really was. If she did, she would pound him right there since she had only said if it was fine that Lucy would come spying but not them.

"We'll both have Holly Sodas."

Natsu then let out a deep breath of relief as he nodded his head and quickly dashed away. Jellal then turned to Erza who had the exact same expression as his.

"You know I think that waiter has the same exact scarf as Natsu does." Jellal then began chuckling, "You don't think Natsu is actually spying on us?"

Erza then began to laugh, "I'm not surprised knowing Natsu he's not here alone. Lucy, Gray, and Sting are probably here as well accompanying him since Lucy wants her little payback for me spying on her date. So that was most likely Natsu."

Jellal then laughed at Erza's statement and nodded his head, "Yeah that's exactly how the the kid works!"

**-Natsu's POV-**

I scrambled over to Lucy who was just standing at the door of the kitchen casually like he was highly recognized by everyone in the area. I rolled my eyes as I soon approached the ice mage.

"Well Luce, this is what they want" I then handed her the paper as he chuckled as I soon followed her into the kitchen where she was going to pour their drinks into the gleaming glass mugs.

"Do you know where Gray and Sting went off too?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow as she continued pouring the Holly Soda into the mugs, "I mean I haven't seen them once around here since we've entered."

"I'm sure stripper and bastard boy are alright" I said with a toothy grin, "They're probably setting something up. But that's not all, I was looking at the reservation list on this restaurant and guess who we're supposed to be expecting today?"

"Who" Lucy asked her eyes glistening in curiosity. I then whispered in her ear on who was going to appear later on and she nearly dropped the tray of Holly Soda. Her eyes widened as I soon noticed goose bumps began to form on her arms. I wouldn't blame her after all that person had done to her, I'd expect her to react like that.

"It'll be alright Luce! I mean we're here and of course Erza won't let them do anything terrible."

Lucy then nodded her head with a wide smile, "Alright! I'm going out there to give them their drinks since I think this is more my style."

She then winked at me smiling as she soon headed out the kitchen door as I soon slumped against the wall. I didn't know what to do now since Lucy apparently decides on her own to do my job so maybe I should go look for Gray and Sting.

I then headed out the kitchen door and noticed Gray was standing right in front of the aquarium glass staring at it. And of course the sight that Gray was staring at was something to stare at since it wasn't frequent that you'd see that.

Inside of the aquarium tank was Sting swimming swiftly away from this enormous shark. I sweat dropped at the scene of him which soon gave me the thought that he was denser than me if he wasn't using his magic to defend himself from that ginormous fish.

"You know you can just blast it away!" Gray hollered as Sting then gawked his mouth open due to the fact that he had completely forgotten that he was a mage. And Gray calls me the idiot.

"Holy Blast"

A bright light then shone inside of the aquarium tank and then in a blink of an eye the freaking shark was smashed against the glass of the tank. Surprisingly the glass didn't shatter which was quite shocking from the impact it had taken.

"Oi, Sting" I yelled at him with a fist in the air, "Get your ass over here we need to continue on our mission!"

"Alright Natsu-san" Sting grumbled as he soon began to climb out of the tank his feet slamming onto the wooden floor, "Now what're we doing?"

I sent him a toothy grin, "Making Erza happy after all! This day is going to end up as one of Erza's greatest days ever! And I swear if Erza cries today because of us, I don't think I'm going to be able to forgive myself. So that's why we need to be cautious!"

Sting then let out a lazy yawn, "Yeah, yeah. We won't make the so called "Queen of the Fairies" cry."

"Alright then let's already go and entertain Erza and Jellal!" I said with a tone of excitement as Gray shook his head grinning.

"Just don't burn the place down"

**-Normal POV-**

Jellal then pointed a finger towards the disguised Natsu who was blowing flames out of his mouth creating a mini show of fireworks inside the restaurant as eyes widened at the sight. Gray was creating amazing ice sculptures while Lucy had called upon Lyra to sing her sweet melodies on her golden harp. The moment Lyra plucked the harps strings all eyes turned towards the celestial spirit, with faces of relaxation implanted on each of their faces.

Sting just stood there with Lucy's arm clasped into his as they waved to the blue and red haired mage with devious smirks curled onto their lips. It was quite obvious from the start that they were going to show up anyways.

"That's definitely them all right." Jellal said leaning towards Erza, "They probably did this because they want something to happen between us. And I think it's quite an excellent idea."

Erza's eyes then widened at Jellal who was smiling in front of Erza as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She then began remembering when she had confessed back at Akane and how he had kissed her and just how perfect that day actually became. And she was feeling absolutely warm the moment he had said it was an excellent idea for something to happen between them.

As Jellal was about to lean in to place his lips on Erza's two figures began hovering over the two of them which made Jellal stop his leaning. Erza then swiftly turned her head towards the figures and her teeth gritted against each other as she saw who it was. And the look on Jellal's face was neither too happy since he recognized who it was and since they were the cause of him stopping the almost kiss.

The figures hovering over them were non-other than **Minerva** and Orga. She raised an eyebrow at Erza and Jellal as a grin soon curled onto her lips. She then placed one hand on her hip as she clasped her arm around Orga's.

"Well, well look what we have here" Minerva narrowed her eyes down on Erza and then to Jellal, "I see you are on a date as well. And to think it would be Jellal Fernandes."

"Just what do you want?" Erza said coldly with a glare to match her tone. She was about to kiss Jellal and then this insane woman just had to appear again in her life. And knowing Minerva she was going to do anything to make this night her worse.

"Oh nothing much" Minerva said as she curled a strand of her hair, "Just wanted to know if I could take that man of yours since Orga and I aren't even dating and Jellal's way more attractive anyways."

And at that moment Erza slammed her fist onto the table causing it to break right in half. She could already tell this wasn't going to end well.


	35. A Date Night Fight

**Sorry this is extremely late! It's all fudging schools fault since they just LOVE piling homework on me, which points me on hold for updating! But don't worry, I'll update FOREVER AND NEVER LEAVE YOU HANGING. :D I love you all, and your reviews, favorites, and follows mean so much to me since it gives me inspiration to write more. Please enjoy this chapter my beautiful readers, xo! ~**

**Chapter 35:**

**-Sting's POV-**

I peered over to where Erza and Jellal were sitting noticing that the table was now broken in half. And that wasn't all I saw, Minerva and Orga was there as well. Just how many times, is that psychotic bitch going to find us?

I nudged Natsu-san's elbow getting his attention as I pointed a finger towards Erza who looked seriously scary to the max right now. Natsu-san was even scared himself considering he had tiny gleaming drops of sweats coming down from the sides of his forehead.

"Erza seriously doesn't look too happy" Natsu said letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms, "And if Minerva is over there, I can tell things aren't going to be too pretty."

Gray then cracked his knuckles with a sly grin curled onto his lips, "So does that mean we're going to be able to fight those chumps since they're interfering with their date?"

"I have no problem mopping the floor with them!" Natsu said as he held a fist in the air breathing fire out of his mouth, which caused everybody that was watching him sweat drop.

Lucy then put her hands up, "I don't think we should interfere into this guys I'm sure Erza is pretty capable of handling Minerva on her own especially if she's with Jellal. Those two would easily wipe the floor with them!"

I snickered at Lucy who was in a proud stance and at Natsu who was groaning on how he wouldn't be able to teach Minerva and Orga a lesson they would never forget. It seems like no matter how many times Minerva loses, she just always reappears where you least expect her.

"Well then what do we do then?" Gray said raising an eyebrow, "Are you saying we should just watch Erza and Jellal have all the fun?"

Lucy then bit her bottom lip, "Fine, how about if they ever do get into trouble which they probably won't, we go out there and help them."

Natsu then gave Lucy a toothy grin as he quickly nodded his head. I could tell he was crossing his fingers that Erza and Jellal would somehow be in deep shit, so that he could go out there, and save their butts. I just hope that Natsu-san knew that the chance of that happening was extremely low.

I then took a seat on one of the cushion chairs, as I kicked my legs onto the table with my hands clasped behind my head. I then looked over to Lucy who was sneering down at me with a scolding expression. I shrugged at her as she let out a deep sigh.

"You can at least have manners Sting" Lucy said smacking her forehead, "We're out in public, not at home where you can just make yourself at home."

I rolled my eyes and shot her my signature grin, "Relax blondie, anyone would be lucky enough to have the Great Sting's footprints on this table. Might as well get comfortable since I'm going to be watching this fight since we can't intrude in it right now"

**-Normal POV-**

Erza tilted her head down towards the now broken and half table with her scarlet hair completely covering her face. She gritted her teeth and then suddenly lifted her head facing Minerva and Orga with a threatening expression.

"I don't think I heard you clearly, please repeat what you said." Erza hissed which meant that it would be smart for Minerva to answer her question immediately.

A grin curled onto Minerva's lips, "To put it in a more easy way, how about you just hand over Jellal to me and there won't be a problem. I'm sure he'll be glad that he'll finally be with a more attractive woman such as myself"

Sting, Natsu, and Gray were soon heard at the table they were sitting at making a gagging noise once Minerva had announced that. Lucy cupped her hand over her mouth to try and keep her laughter from coming out. Soon enough, snickering was soon heard throughout the restaurant until Minerva sent a beam smashing at a nearby table. Silence then took its place once again.

Suddenly, Jellal stood up from his chair clutching his fists and with the same darkened expression as Erza's. Not only did Minerva ruin their almost kiss, she had just told Erza for her to hand himself over to her. And that was the most bone chilling scene in his mind of him and Minerva together as a couple. Just the complete thought of that made Jellal feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm not just an object just to let you know" Jellal said with a cold tone to Minerva, "If you're looking to get with me, then I'm not going down without a fight and so isn't Erza. If you can tell, I'm perfectly fine with her."

Erza then turned her head into Jellal's direction as he stood there with not an inch of fear speculated in his eyes. She could tell that he seriously was not going to let Minerva claim himself as her own. And she herself definitely wasn't going to hand over Jellal to that woman.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Minerva said pointing her hand out as if she was about to send out a beam from her palm, "You never know what the outcome this time could be. The last time we clashed you were only able to win, since I had a little amount of magic power left, but I can guarantee you this time will be different."

Jellal then chuckled as him and Erza soon stepped in front of Minerva and Orga, "You're honestly blind if you think you'll be able to defeat Erza. You're looking at the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail, and she's capable of a lot."

"So is Minerva" Orga said with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but exactly who are you again?" Jellal asked raising an eyebrow which caused Orga to gawk his mouth open due to the fact that Jellal didn't even remember who he was. And that was quite a shocker, considering they were in the Grand Magic Games together.

"Oh you're going to remember me" Orga said with a taunting voice which Jellal just completely ignored as he let out a big yawn. Once again, Jellal had forgotten that Orga was even talking to him and still didn't recognize him.

Jellal then let out a snicker which made Orga grit his teeth. He was honestly getting irritated by the blue haired mage and his responses. But Orga knew himself even though Jellal didn't look like it, he was once one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints which meant that he had to keep his guard up since he was going up such an opponent.

"I'm afraid we can't have you two fighting Erza and Jellal. That would completely ruin their date."

Suddenly two women appeared in between the four mages as Jellal crossed his arms with a serious expression to the people who were standing before him. Just as he suspected, Meredy and Ultear had followed him hear, and were spying the whole time. Maybe Erza wasn't the only one with strange comrades.

Meredy let out a giggle, "Sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to step away from these two."

"Meredy, Ultear I'm sure me and Jellal can take them-"

Erza was soon hushed by Ultear turning around as she gave her a calm expression, "Don't worry we'll be able to handle these two quite quickly. These two are quite foolish if they intend to ruin this date of yours, and trust me we'll make sure Minerva realizes that it was a mistake trying to take Jellal."

Minerva then raised her eyebrows as she grinned, "I'd love to see you try."

Ultear then let out a sigh as she placed a hand on her hip, "And here I thought you'd just listen to Meredy's advice. Looks like we have no choice, you know what to do Meredy."

Meredy nodded her head as she struck out her hand as it suddenly summoned teal magic blades which would directly strike the target's sense of pain were now soon heading towards Minerva and Orga.

"Maguilty Sodom"

Minerva stuck out her hand as well as she used her wave to stop the blades from getting any closer to her. To her surprise, she noticed that Meredy didn't look shocked at all, neither was she trembling that Minerva was able to stop all those blades.

"I figured" Meredy said as she swirled her head to Ultear's direction, "I'm sure if we both aim for them at the same time we'll be able to finish this quickly so that these love birds can get a quick start on building their nest."

Erza's face then flushed a scarlet red as well as Jellal who was facing the other way now, fake whistling as if he didn't hear a word Meredy had just said. Ultear and Meredy just chuckled at Jellal's quick reaction even though they knew that Jellal was thinking the same thing.

"Infinite Sphere" Ultear said with a serious deep tone as she held out her orb.

Swiftly, her orb was soon launched into Minerva's stomach causing her to spit. Her orb then began producing more orbs as it soon assaulted Minerva from every direction. She could tell Minerva was having a hard time trying to escape her endless amount of orbs.

"While I'm dealing with her, I'm suggesting you begin dealing with him" Ultear said to Meredy as she pointed a sharp finger towards Orga who stood there in a battle stance.

"You're just a puny girl" Orga said chuckling as she sneered down at Meredy, "Just exactly what're you going to do?"

Meredy let out a sigh of annoyance as Orga soon noticed that his wrist had a purple-pinkish glow to it. He widened his eyes at the heart like seal that was now glistening on his skin, as he soon suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from almost every direction.

"Sorry" Meredy said with an innocent voice, "But I had to make you feel the pain your friend is feeling over there."

Orga then collapsed on his knees as he tried to fight back the pain he was feeling throughout his body. He looked over to Minerva who had a glare engraved onto her face as the orbs kept hitting her from every direction. He could tell she was getting pissed off since the orbs were being quite a nuisance to the both of them.

"I'll take this from here" Erza said as she stepped up brushing past against Ultear and Meredy, "Thank you for your assistance, but I'd like to take this now."

Ultear and Meredy then nodded their heads as they backed away from the scarlet haired mage giving her room for battle. They could tell whatever Erza was going to say or do right now, was absolutely going to be horrifying.

Erza sneered down towards Minerva noticing that she was panting from all the hits that she had taken from Ultear's orbs. She then noticed that the orbs were now all gone, and with the same result as Minerva, Orga was panting as well since he was able to feel her pain.

"You should leave this place now" Erza said as she requipped into her Nakagami Armor, "If you refuse there's no way you'll be leaving here with just a few minor cuts and bruises."

Jellal then stepped next to Erza sending a terrifying glare towards Orga, "The same goes for you. There's no telling what the outcome of your appearance will be when I'm through with you."

Lucy then shivered at the expressions of both Jellal and Erza, "Scary much!" She then let out a sigh to Natsu, Sting, and Gray who didn't even hear her since they were so into the battle and what could possibly happen next. That was those three all right.

Minerva then stood up straight as she began to pat the dust off her dress, "Fine, we're leaving because we want to and because we don't want to be around you fairy trash. For the record, we're definitely not afraid from the likes of you two. And let this just be a coincidence that we saw each other tonight, I can assure you I'll be seeing you soon. And next time, Jellal won't be with you."

"Next time you'll remember my name Jellal!" Orga hollered.

"Just go" Erza said stomping her foot on the wooden floor as she let out a booming voice, "And the next time we do meet you won't be so lucky."

Minerva rolled her eyes as her and Orga soon started heading out the door banging it close behind them. Once they were gone, cheering from the other customers were soon heard throughout the restaurant.

"You obviously scared the crap out of Minerva!" Natsu said as he slapped his knee hollering at the fact that Minerva had actually agreed to leave.

"Tell me about it" Grays said with his arms crossed grinning, "I can't wait until you two see each other again. I want to see you guys fight those Sabertooth bastards."

"Another beating to Minerva" Sting said with a wide grin, "I'd pay to see that."

Lucy then clapped her hands at Erza, and soon began chuckling to herself as she remembered the same expressions Jellal and Erza had on their faces that soon matched each-others. It was easy to tell that those two were meant for each other.

Jellal started chuckling himself as he soon paused noticing Erza was staring off into space as if she was thinking real hard about something. A smile soon appeared on his lips, as he tapped Erza's shoulder.

"How about tomorrow Ultear, Meredy, and I come visit. But this time, we'll probably stay in Magnolia for a while. I mean it'd be great if we saw each other more."

And as if Lucy had great hearing of her own, she turned to Sting who had the same exact grin and idea that she had. The couple then nodded their heads as they stared at Jellal and Erza who kept chattering about Jellal's plan.

At that moment, Sting and Lucy knew what their plan for the blue haired and scarlet haired mage was going to be for tomorrow.


	36. The Arrival of Crime Sorcière

**Yayaay updaaate ! :D , Like i said updating is a little tricky now since schools back in the picture . and I would've updated yesterday but I had a party to go to! o: I actually have friends xD. But back on topiccc: Like I've also said, I'll update whenever I have the chance too! But I'll give you a fact, that I'll never leave you hanging! :D Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you xo . :D**

**Chapter 36:**

Lucy stared at Erza who was happily biting into her daily strawberry cake as she hummed to each bite. Erza was in an excellent mood since Jellal was coming later to the guild to visit everyone, and as well as to spend the day with Erza and the others. She was just hoping that Natsu and Gray wouldn't do anything to ruin this day since last night Minerva and Orga had sort of spoiled things.

"Well you seem in a really good mood today." Lucy said with a grin curled onto her lips as Erza's face turned into a scarlet hair as she let out a smile, "Of course, you would be blushing right now. After all, you must be pretty excited that Jellal is going to be staying in Magnolia for a while."

Erza nodded her head as she rested her arms onto the counter, "Yes I am pretty excited that Jellal will be also stopping by the guild later. I'm just hoping that Natsu and Gray will be on their ever most best behavior."

Lucy then scanned her eyes towards Natsu and Gray who were brawling with Sting as Rogue just sweat dropped at the scene of the three thrashing at each other. She already knew that wasn't going to happen for either of them including Sting as well.

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon" Rogue said rubbing the back of his head as he tried to pull Sting off of Natsu, "Honestly, this one over here just doesn't know when enough is enough."

"You could say that again" Levy said letting out a sigh as Rogue began tugging Sting cursing under his breath due to the fact that the White Dragon Slayer wouldn't budge.

"Hey" Sting said with a wide grin as Rogue finally tugged him off of Natsu, "Rogue is right. I probably won't even be close to my best behavior. Besides, the Great Sting doesn't take orders from anyone but himself."

Erza crossed her arms as a darkened expression now took its role on her face, "Now, you will be on your best behavior, or so help me it won't be a good day for you."

Mira giggled behind the counter at Erza's warning as Sting just shivered in fear at the thought of himself receiving punishment from Erza. Even though he was the Great Sting, he knew better than to disobey Titania's orders. But of course, he would never admit due to his huge ego.

Sting waved his hand rolling his eyes with a grin, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever I'll try maybe a little bit, but don't expect too much from me."

Lucy smacked her forehead as Sting sent his signature grin her way. She had to admit Sting had quite a sharp tongue and tended to say things in such a way that made him sound so full of himself. Well it was no surprise anyways, that was your typical Sting Eucliffe after all.

"Just don't anger Erza too much" Lucy said whispering into Sting's ear which made him raise an eyebrow, "I mean this day must go good for Erza, especially on what happened last night that completely ruined their little almost kiss. By all means, today must be spectacular for her!"

"I got it under control blondie relax" Sting said as he leaned his back against the counter letting out a lazy yawn, "Like I said before, I'll at least try to be on my best behavior but doesn't mean I won't say a thing or two that might offend them."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" Lucy said with a smile as she then snapped her fingers remembering something, "Oh yes, and don't offend her too much. The Great Sting doesn't want to receive punishment in front of a large amount of people now does he?"

Sting crossed his arms as he gave Lucy a nonchalant expression that exactly matched Rogue's, "Not funny blondie"

Lucy then stuck out her tongue playfully, "Aw come on Stingy-bee, don't be like that. It's not like it would be the first time you, Natsu, and Gray would receive punishment from Erza. You three act completely alike to the point where it could drive someone insane."

"I'm at least not annoying as those two" Gray said groaning as he munched on some ice, "Especially flame brain over here, now he's the densest one of the three of us."

Natsu then put a fist in the air as flames soon engulfed it, "Shut up stripper! You should be considered the densest since all you do is strip your clothes off!"

"It's a habit, I can't help it idiot!" Gray said as a vein popped on the side of his forehead.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you shouldn't fight!" Juvia said as she put her hands up sweat dropping as Gray began unbuttoning his shirt from his habit. Of course, the water mage didn't find it alerting at all since the ice mage did have a well-structured body just like the other men in Fairy Tail.

"And Gray, you stripped again!" Wendy pointed out with a shriek as she tried to shield her eyes from the half-naked man who was almost completely naked if his boxers weren't in the picture.

Lucy began chuckling at Gray who now began grabbing his clothes from the guild floors as Natsu started howling in laughter due to the embarrassment Gray had just experienced. Even though it wasn't anything new, it was just hilarious to him to see Gray's embarrassed reaction whenever someone told him that his clothes were gone.

Erza rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her strawberry cake then pointing a finger towards the ice mage, "I intend for you to at least, try to resist your habit later when Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy arrive."

Gray twitched his eye as he waved his hand, "Ah don't worry Erza. I'm sure I'll be able to resist my habit of mine for the whole afternoon."

Natsu then snickered as he nudged Gajeel and Sting, "Yeah right. Stripper probably won't be able to handle at least a day without taking anything off."

"Hey!" Gray said with a glare implanted on his face as he gritted his teeth, "You over here wouldn't be able to last a mere day in a damn train flame idiot."

"He's got a point there" Gajeel said snickering in laughter, "I probably could last a day in that train or any transportation you throw at me!"

"Yeah right" Laxus said chuckling with a sly grin, "I'll tell you all right here and now, that you're looking at the S-Class dragon slayer who could probably deal with any type of transportation for a whole day.

Sting raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you both forgot we're dragon slayers as well which means we all can't resist transportation. But- Everyone knows the Great Sting will be able to take on anything."

Rogue smacked his forehead as Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Sting began bickering on which dragon slayer would be able to last a whole day in transportation without having a Troia casted on them. He then looked over to Wendy, who was sweat dropping since they had forgotten that she too was a dragon slayer.

Rogue crossed his arms with his nonchalant expression, "I think the dragon slayer here that would be able to last a day on transportation without a problem, is obviously Wendy over here. Since the kid hasn't reach that stage where you start getting the affects-of motion sickness."

"No fair" Natsu groaned as he slumped down onto the stool, "Wendy obviously has the upper-hand here, so she doesn't count."

Gray then coughed clearing his throat, "Er- guys, I think we should go back to topic. I mean Erza's been waiting for you guys to shut your mouths so she can proceed on whatever else she was going to say."

Natsu and Sting then looked over to Erza who was leaning her back against the counter, with her arms crossed and eyes closed shut. You'd think that all Erza was doing was relaxing right now, but in reality she was just getting quite annoyed from the bickering of the dragon slayers.

"Are you finished now?" Erza said as she fluttered her eyes opened with a gleam of impatience in her eyes, "Because if you are, I'd like to get back on topic on the arrival on those three."

"Oh sure" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head as he eyed Sting with an expression of confusion smeared on his face. They didn't really know what was so important on staying on topic for the arrival of Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy later. Sure, it was a big thing since they all hadn't seen each other since the Grand Magic Games, and they wanted to all catch up with them. But Natsu and Sting found no reason to make an extremely big deal out of it.

"Jeez Erza, it's like the freaking King of Fiore is visiting or something" Natsu said with a groan which earned a darkened glare from Erza. He could tell that this wasn't the time to be making his silly remarks it was the time to start preparing the guild.

Sting scrunched up his face, "There's no way that I, the Great Sting is going to be seen by all of you tidying up the guild. Sure, I'd do it but it just isn't me."

Lucy then pulled on Sting's ear as she let out a sigh, "Oh you're going to help Stingy-bee alright. It isn't even that bad preparing the guild for people's arrivals. I mean it's actually pretty fun. Besides, Mira will be sure to reward everyone a feast of food since we're having Jellal and them visit."

The moment Lucy had announced the word "feast" to Natsu and Sting, their eyes suddenly glistened in delight. Soon their figures had disappeared from where they were before leaving a trail of dust, as Sting and Natsu began scurrying around the guild to prepare it for their arrival.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and giggled as Lisanna walked besides her giggling along.

"Even though those two seem like complete opposites, they're extremely alike" Lisanna said with her arms crossed shining a radiant smile.

**-With Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear-**

After a long train ride, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were finally exiting the Magnolia train station. Once they get out of the train station, they're heading straight to Fairy Tail. Jellal could already tell that he wasn't the only one excited on visiting the guild. Meredy wouldn't stop talking about how she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Juvia, and Ultear was happy that she was going to see Gray again, even after all there fighting back they seemed to become quite fond of the mages of Fairy Tail.

Jellal then snapped out of his thoughts, to Ultear snapping her fingers in his face.

"Well what're you waiting for Jellal, let's go" Ultear said as Jellal walked out of the train station exit with Meredy and Ultear trailing right behind him as they rose up their hoods stepping onto the smooth concrete sidewalk.

"Remember" Ultear said with a serious tone, "We can't afford you getting caught by any of the Magic Council guards if we see them around. Since last time at the Grand Magic Games, you almost had gotten your cover blown battling Jura, if Meredy and I hadn't stopped it. And then there was that other time when Doranbolt had caught you and you would've been taken right there if Yajima hadn't said that you were Mystogan"

Meredy then whined at that sentence as she began remembering the spicy taste she had felt in her mouth that day, "Those peppers honestly had my mouth burning." Never again would Meredy, ever eat those awful peppers Ultear had forced her to eat.

Jellal groaned to himself quietly once Ultear had said that. He could've probably won against Jura earning points for Fairy Tail if Meredy and Ultear hadn't suddenly intruded like that which had cost him the match. When he had lost the battle he felt quite ashamed, and he had no words to express his embarrassment and shame. But, Ultear was right. He had to be much more careful than usual, he was actually thinking on posing for Mystogan for the time being.

"How far away is this guild" Meredy asked raising an eyebrow "I can't wait to see Juvia and everyone else! I'm sure we will have such a great stay here."

"I'm sure it's only a couple of minutes" Jellal began as he too was becoming impatient on wanting to see a certain scarlet-haired mage's face. Every minute felt like an eternity to both Jellal and Meredy, unlike Ultear who had become quite patient.

"You'll see them sooner enough" Ultear said with a smile, "It's like Jellal had already knew that we've arrived." The three then gazed up at the spectacular guild rooted in front of them, and they were now excited as ever.

Before Ultear and Jellal could even begin to continue walking from gazing at the guild, Meredy was already at the doors of the guild swinging them open with an excited expression implanted on her face as you could hear the cheers coming from inside the guild. Soon enough, Jellal and Ultear soon appeared by Meredy's side.

All faces turned to the three mages having a smile curled onto each one of their lips. They seemed quite pleased that they've finally arrived and Erza was honestly the one who was the most pleased. The only thing is that she didn't know what Sting and Lucy had in store for her later when they show Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy around Magnolia.


	37. A Circus Battle I

**Hey y'all, I've updated! :D I think I'm going to enjoy writing these upcoming chapters! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 37:**

Lucy and Sting began trailing behind Erza and Jellal with the other members of Fairy Tail as the glowing colorful lights reflected off of them. Apparently, Mirajane had insisted that they'd all go to the circus that was visiting the town of Magnolia, and sure enough they were happy to agree with the white haired mage.

Sting crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Lucy who was shuffling her feet across the black pavement, "You know blondie, is it just me or is Erza acting a little weird?"

Lucy could tell that Erza was being quite nervous around Jellal since every time he'd speak her face would flush up a scarlet-red. To the celestial mage it was a little strange since just yesterday they were completely fine until Minerva showed up. And like Minerva said, they'd be seeing the female mage around a lot more than usual.

Lucy nodded her head, "I guess you could say that. Every single time Jellal would speak her face would become all red, and she'd stutter from time to time. I haven't seen her ever this nervous."

"That's how you were with Natsu at times" Laxus added with a grin which received a light punch in the arm from the celestial mage. She just wished that Laxus hadn't brought that up since she could tell Sting had a grim expression.

"I just love when the circus comes to Magnolia" Levy said with a glowing smile as she grasped her arm around Rogue's, "It's just so pretty with all the colorfulness, and the impact of the excitement from the people."

Rogue nodded his head in agreement as he watched some clown slowly walk behind Erza and Jellal meaning that he was going to try and scare the two. But of course due to Erza's quick reflexes, she instantly felt the presence of the clown standing right behind her and the blue-haired mage. A darkened expression filled her face towards the clown who was now shivering noticing that he had just made a huge mistake since it looked like he was about to attack the two.

Suddenly a smile cracked onto the requip mages lips, "Oh if you're going to try and scare Jellal and I, then you're going to have to walk quieter than that."

Rogue then sweat-dropped along with Levy as they watched Erza then begin explaining to the circus clown about the main keys on sneaking up onto someone. And of course, Jellal joined into the conversation as he motioned his hands around each time he'd speak.

"Those two were absolutely meant to be together that's for sure." Levy said with a gleaming smile, "I just hope that this time they get together seriously."

"I'm sure they will" Rogue said with a small smile, "Besides we all know Mira, she'd probably have some scheme to hook them up together without any of them knowing." He then gestured a hand towards the eldest Strauss sibling who was giggling.

Mira clasped her hands behind her back as she walked besides Laxus with a smile on her face, "Master also told me that he insisted that we invited all the main guilds to the circus that's up in Magnolia today. I can already tell that today is going to be a spectacular day."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Sure Mira, whatever Gramps says usually turns out well."

"Let's just hope that this time we don't see Minerva there" Lucy said sighing as she crossed her arms, "I don't really feel the need today for picking a fight with any enemy." And initially, she didn't really feel like being kidnapped by the Sabertooth mage again so that she'd be able to lure Sting.

Sting grinned at the celestial mage as he wrapped his arm around Lucy, "Oh come on blondie you know its freaking fun as hell picking fights with Minerva and the rest of them. We just better not see Orga roaming around here, or I'll seriously beat him to a pulp."

"Kid, is fighting all you're about? If it is, than you're exactly like Natsu and Gray" Laxus said as he motioned his thumb towards Natsu and Gray who were stomping besides each other sending electrifying glares at each other.

Natsu then turned to Laxus with a sly grin as his fist engulfed into flames, and then he was off charging at full-force at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was just narrowing his eyes at Natsu. He shook his head as he swiftly sent a wave of lightning towards Natsu electrifying him.

Mira cupped a hand over her mouth looking at Natsu who was twitching at the ground with a wide grin curled onto his lips, as Lisanna sighed and sweat-dropped at the Fire Dragon Slayer as she began to make her way towards him helping him up.

"He never learns" Laxus said shaking his head curling his lips into a grin, "But you know he's quite the entertainment to have around when you're bored."

"I'm not some kind of punching bag!" Natsu hollered as he sat on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Honestly Natsu" Lisanna said with a smile as she supported Natsu hoisting him up, "You just can't charge at people out of the blue. Especially with Laxus cause the next time, you'll probably be electrified to a crisp."

"Flame brain's an idiot that's why" Gray said crossing his arms grinning, "Considering he'd know what Laxus would do if he just charged at him like that."

Natsu gave the ice-mage a long cold glare before snickering at his own stupidity, "I just can't wait to see the look on Lyon's face when he sees you and Juvia are actually together for real this time."

Gray rubbed the back of his head, "Eh he'll have to learn to deal with it, after all this rivalry between us became more intense once he had seen Juvia seven years later after the Tenrou incident. Knowing Lyon, he'll be asking for a fight for Juvia."

Sting then butted into the conversation hooting in laughter, "You guys had a rivalry over Juvia? That makes me honestly laugh!" He then clutched his stomach trying to hold in the rumble of his laughter as Gray then smacked him in the back of his head.

"No you idiot, Lyon and I's rivalry became more intense" Gray said rolling his eyes, "Besides the bastard can get annoying at times but I guess we could say me and him are just like me and flame brain over here. We may not get along at times, but we're still close friends. Isn't that right flame brain?"

Natsu then gave Gray a puzzled expression as he raised his head up from the bucket of flame chicken Lisanna had given him at one of the stands, "Oh sure whatever you want Gray."

Sting then sweat-dropped at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was devouring the bucket of his flame chicken second, after second. He sometimes couldn't believe that this was the "Salamander" who was actually his idol seven years ago. But he had to admit, Natsu was just like him when it came to their appetite on food.

"Hey!" Natsu said as he flung the bucket over his shoulder, "We should go into the circus tent now! I'm fired up to see what they have this year! I wonder if they've added more things since these last seven years!" He then tugged at Gray and Sting's arm as he dashed off towards the large red and white tent with the two mages dangling off his arm.

"He's so energetic" Lisanna said chuckling as her and Lucy then began walking towards the tent, "But you that's what makes him the goofy Natsu he is."

Lucy the nodded her head in agreement as she then turned around to hear someone calling out to her. There was Wendy and Romeo jogging up towards the two female mages with their faces flushed in pink which had meant they'd probably have been running for some time now.

"Hey you two" Lucy said with a smile as Wendy huffed in a breath of air along with Romeo, "What're you two doing?"

Romeo then sighed as he clasped his hands behind his neck, "Well we were running from the Trimens of Blue Pegasus. They were like offering Wendy sweets and everything, and I swear one of the Trimens Eve still flirts with her. They're just so irritating at times. And they're probably heading this way now."

Lisanna and Lucy then looked at each other with looks of mischief as a sly grin smiled onto their lips. They then opened their mouths as they said in unison, "Aw is little Romeo jealous of a certain blonde-haired Trimen?"

Romeo's face then flushed a bright red as he turned his head in the other direction. He crossed his arms now looking at the ground while Wendy stood beside him with a confused expression. At times, she'd become an air-head and just space out.

"Let's just head in the tent alright" Romeo said immediately as he started pacing towards the tent as Wendy called out to him as she followed behind. He could only be thankful that Wendy had spaced out at that moment so she wouldn't have heard Lucy and Lisanna's little comment.

"I guess we should actually be heading in there now" Lisanna said with a shrug as her and Lucy walked into the circus tent eyeing for their friends who were seated somewhere in the crowds. Suddenly, a familiar speck of pink-hair was spotted from the front row as they began making their way towards Natsu and the others.

Lucy then sat down next to Sting who was eating handfuls of popcorn in his hand as they waited for the performers of the circus to soon scatter into the ring but it seemed that they were being delayed. She then rested her head onto Sting's shoulder but suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder from the person behind her.

Lucy then turned her head as it soon revealed a familiar white-haired mage.

"Yukino" Lucy said without blinking, "What're you doing here?"

Yukino then smiled as she rested her hands on her lap, "Oh I heard that all the main guilds were coming here today so I decided to see some of my old friends. I see you've gotten with Sting, good for you. It was about time that idiot found someone to settle down on."

Sting then turned his head with a nonchalant expression to the sight of Yukino, "Gee thanks, nice to see you too."

Yukino then chuckled as she crossed a leg over the other, "Anyways, I'm glad to see that you're all doing well. It's been quite some time since we've seen each other. I'm sure we'll have a good time tonight here!"

Lucy then nodded her head in agreement as she turned her head back around now again as she narrowed her eyes to the ring which was still isolated. She raised an eyebrow as she felt a chill run down her spine as if something bad was going to happen.

And as if her gut was correct, a bright spark of light was now shining in the middle of the ring as it sent a piercing gust of wind blowing in the air. She placed her arm over her face as her golden locks blew through the intense wind. She looked over to Sting who was squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the figures that had now just appeared.

A loud clank of armor was now soon heard as Erza stood up from her seat clutching her fists tightly. A darkened expression was now on her face as she looked down onto the figures that were now clear to the members of Fairy Tail and the other guilds.

"Oración Seis." Erza hissed as Jellal then stood behind her with a nonchalant expression towards the dark mages. Soon enough, all the members of the main guilds were now standing from their seats with the same darkened expressions.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as her and Sting too rose from their seats. She could already tell that this wasn't going to end well. Not one bit.


	38. A Circus Battle ll

**Hello my young grasshoppers! :D , Like I said in the last chapter Oración Seis is now in the picture. So I kind of put the Reborn Oración Seis but I didn't add like Erigor, Jackpot, or Imitatia. So like so far there's only like four of them but in the next chapter, I'll add the next two even though I don't know if I'll add members from the Previous Oración Seis or the Reborn one. ^-^, I probably don't make any sense right now. So just ignore my little conversation that I'll probably end up only reading myself. xD BUT WHO CARES WHAT I SAY? LET'S JUST GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD ! **

**Chapter 38:**

"I command you to tell me at once what you all are doing here" Erza hissed as she clutched her fists and pointed a finger towards Midnight, "I swear you're here for a reason and I'd like to know exactly why."

Midnight chuckled as he waved his hand, "Ah yes we've come here for some main reasons."

Midnight then began walking around in circles with his hands clasped behind his back a smirk curled onto his lips. The crowd could tell that whatever the dark mage had in store for them wasn't going to be too bright especially since its Oración Seis after all.

"Whatever it is, it must be something important for them to even reveal themselves in front of us" Jellal stated as he stared at the six mages with curiosity. He just wanted to know just exactly or who exactly they've come here for.

"My patience is slowly fading" Erza said as she crossed her arms against her chest narrowing her dark brown orbs towards the guild of six, "Tell me now, or I'll have no problem in forcing it out of you. And trust me you don't want me coming down there."

Cobra shoved his hands in his pockets as he began to snicker, "Well let's put this in a simple way. Angel over here has gotten bored lately, and she's getting pretty lonely. So she decided why waste the effort on interacting when she can just take one of your guilds men for her entertainment."

"Exactly what Cobra has announced is what we've come here for" Midnight said as he gave a wide grin towards Erza and Jellal, "One of your guilds is soon going to be one member short that's for sure."

Hibiki gritted his teeth in disgust to the sight of Angel since she had been the one that killed his beloved Karen. He clutched his fists as Eve and Ren placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they sent darkened glares towards the dark mage.

The Poison Dragon Slayer then gestured a hand towards Angel who had her hand placed on her hip with a grin pasted onto her lips. She scanned the crowd as if she was looking for her next little play toy which made all the boys feel sickened in their stomachs. Most of the time you would've thought it would've been a guy doing this, but nope it's a damn sick woman.

"And let's just say there's a lot to choose from" Angel said as she placed a finger to her lip, "Just which one will I pick though."

"That's honestly just not right" Gray said as he crossed his arms against his bare chest, "And here I'd thought she'd actually change from the whole incident last time, and quit using that angel magic. But looks like I guessed wrong, no matter she's still an enemy."

"Right" Natsu said with a glare implanted on his face as he looked over to Angel, "Good luck trying to pick someone because I can guarantee to you that whoever you pick will definitely not go with you."

Angel placed a hand over her mouth as she let out a long giggle, "Oh I know, whoever said that they were going to go with me just like that. Of course, I'll be forcing them idiot."

Lisanna rubbed the back of Natsu's back as she looked at Angel and shook her head, "I'll forgive you that you've called Natsu an idiot, but really he isn't. He is practically right since none of these guys will come with you. They're stronger than most of us here, so I'm pretty sure force won't do thing."

"That's where you're wrong little girl" Angel said swaying her finger side to side, "You see Racer over here can instantly grab them and be back in a flash. They won't even know when he's coming after them, and it'll be over like that."

Before Lisanna could say anything in return, Gray then stepped into the conversation, "Hey, if you're thinking that his Slowing Magic is going to work on us again, then your shit out of luck. Most of us here already have seen it in person."

"That is but Sting Eucliffe." Angel said with a sneer pasted on her lips as a devious look appeared on her face.

Rogue then immediately turned his head to Sting who hasn't even noticed that the dark mage had said his name to the person she'd chosen. He then gritted his teeth since he didn't want to almost lose his damn comrade and best friend again. He then looked over to Levy who was sitting next to him as she stared wide-eyed at Lucy.

All heads then turned to the White Dragon Slayer who finally raised an eyebrow in response to Angel's statement. He crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance. He really didn't feel the need on beating the shit out Angel right now, but if she was actually going to go through with this he had no problem at all.

"Excuse me?" Lucy shouted as she gripped the metal railings, "I'd have you know that he's occupied with someone right now. And not only that, but he's actually going to be occupied for the rest of his life! And that person will be me" She then showed her hand which revealed the glistening gem shining brightly on the ring which made Angel even giggle more.

Words couldn't even begin to describe Lucy's anger and most importantly her anxiety. Right now all she wanted to do was send the female mage flying with one of her famous "Lucy Kicks", but for some reason she couldn't feel the energy to even move. She stood frozen like a statue blurting all these words to Angel but without any action. Just the look on Angel's face made the celestial mage's blood boil in frustration. Out of all people, the freaking girl had to pick her damn fiancé. But Lucy knew she wasn't going to just hand Sting over to Angel just like that, she was going to put a fight up for him and protect him with her last breath even though he would probably be able to do that himself. He had protected her to the point where he could've died with the fight with Minerva, which made her realize that she was going to stand and fight this time for her feelings.

"Aw what's wrong?" Angel said with a wide grin curled onto her lips, "Scared that I'm going to take away Sting? Well sorry to say, but you're going to be more than completely terrified when I do which reminds me that I'm tired of waiting so let's just get this over with."

Angel then snapped her fingers as Racer gave her a quick nod before swiftly disappearing. She then looked over to Lucy who looked like she was ready to claw her eyes out, and then over to Erza who was about to jump down to the circus ring.

Sting then scanned his eyes around him trying to sense if Racer was nearby him, or just tricking him and hiding somewhere. As he was busy searching the area around him, Sting was soon sent flying from a punch in the stomach to one of the pillars holding up the tent.

Sting groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which had taken full impact on the metal pillar. He then looked over to Natsu and Gajeel who were now standing a couple of feet in front of him, arguing with each other as they tried sensing Racer as well.

Sting then felt breathing behind him as if the person was out of breath. That was then when the scent smelled familiar to him which made his hand soon create a white sphere in his hand. As he swiftly turned around he then swung hardly right into Racer's face which sent him flying.

"That bastards annoying" Natsu said as he began engulfing some flames from the outcomes of the other guilds battling, "I'm pretty sure you've got him handled, so me and Gajeel are going to head on over down with Erza and Jellal since they're facing Midnight again. And I want to freaking payback that squinty-eyed bastard!"

"Idiot, may I remind you that you have the same eyes as Cobra?" Gajeel said with a snicker as he crossed his arms against his chest, "You really are too dense when it comes to using your brain"

"Why you" Natsu said as he then tackled Gajeel which soon made the two soon brawling each other than the members of Oración Seis.

Sting then began to chuckle loudly at the two dragon slayers clobbering each other's heads until he felt a swift tightening around his wrists and legs. He then looked down to his wrists and legs as he soon opened his mouth that rope was now tightly firmed around them. He swore under his breath to his own stupidity for becoming quickly distracted thinking that Racer was over and down with; with that one swift punch. But nope, Sting had become quite an easy target once had become distracted.

"Shit" Sting said as he tried loosening the rope around his wrist first but then soon noticed that Racer had actually really tightened them to the point where it was soon leaving marks on his skin. He growled in helplessness as Racer soon grabbed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before soon appearing in front of Angel like in a flash.

"Oh I seen you've brought him already" Angel said as she smiled innocently at Sting which made him spit in disgust at her feet. If he wasn't tied up right now, he swore he would just race over to the girl's face and just straightly punch her right in the face.

"Trust me once,I get out of this, you're going to be completely done for" Sting hissed as his expression soon darkened to one that matched a combination of both Mira and Erza's.

"Well I don't see that happen very soon, at least not before I get to play with you" Angel said as she stroked Sting's hair which made him snarl like an animal at her. She then pulled her hand away with a widened smile on her lips, "I don't see blondie running over here, so why not?"

"I think you should turn around" Sting said with a grin curled onto his lips.

Angel then turned around to see Erza and Mira standing beside Lucy along with the other female mages of Fairy Tail behind them. She bit her bottom lip but soon began chuckling lightly.

"What can I help you with blondie?' Angel said tilting her head to the side as she placed a strand of her white hair behind her ear, "Anything you're looking for?"

Lucy then crossed her arms against her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Angel, "I'd like for you to give me my damn fiancé back before I come over there right now and make sure you don't have anything anymore to be toying around with men anymore you hear me?"

Angel thought for a second before snickering as she rested her arm on Sting's head, "If you want him so much, you're going to have to find and beat me first. Then I'll give him to you. If you can't do that simple task, which you probably won't be able to since you're so weak, then I'll give him back and we'll leave you alone like nothing happened."

Erza then stomped her foot as she took a step forward making eye contact with the indigo orbs that were mocking her, "Once we begin this little game of hide and seek, I promise you that if it is not Lucy or Mira or even the other girls to find you, I will most definitely will and crush you right there and then."

"Makes it kind of sound more interesting now doesn't it?" Angel said with a sly grin as she flipped one of her angel coins playfully, "Alright I say we begin this little game of hide and seek, now Racer if you'll do the honors."

Racer then nodded his head as he grabbed both Sting and Angel soon disappearing in a flash leaving the Fairy Tail females still standing in their place. Not even a second after was when they all started rushing out of the tent as they stood in the bright city of Magnolia.

Lucy began running besides Erza and Mira as the others split up in search of Angel, Sting, and Racer. She looked at Erza and Mira who had looks of concentration on their faces as she knew they were ready for anything that was awaiting them in the search.

"We will find him!" Erza said with a smile and a tone of determination, "I won't rest until you're satisfied with him again by your side."

Mira nodded her head, "We're promising that we'll do whatever it takes!"

Lucy smiled brightly at the S-Class mages as she looked up at the blue sky swarming with a few white clouds. She knew that she was going to stop at nothing until they find Angel, and officially teach her a lesson right there on what happens when she takes things precious to her.


	39. A Circus Battle lll

**Ello :3, Sorry this is late but here it is :D I CAN JUST TELL YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EPIC SINCE THATS WHEN ALL THE FIGHTING AND POOP STARTS BUT JUST ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FOR NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 39:**

-Sting's POV-

"You know I don't appreciate you kidnapping me and all that" I said with a loud tone, "So if you're smarter than you look you'd release me right now before I do it myself. And trust me things won't be pretty then."

Racer rolled his eyes as he proceeded on carrying me like I was some sack of potatoes. Now I know how blondie felt when I first carried her like that, it honestly sucks ass. To think that I'd be in this freaking position it kind of makes the title "Great Sting" ironic huh?

But anyways, if these damn creeps didn't drop me soon I swear I wasn't going to hold back at all at them. Especially at that Angel girl, just who does she think she is kidnapping me and saying that I'm her personal toy or some shit? Do I look like a play toy to you?

"Oh come on it isn't that bad" Angel said as she began stroking my hair back and forth. A grin was curled onto her lips and you have no idea on how much I just wanted to mop the floor with that face of hers. The urge was hitting me rapidly, but for some reason I couldn't get out of these damn ropes. I just growled in my throat at her as she just began cracking up in laughter; she won't be cracking up when I get out of these ropes.

I then began doing the usual which was to engulf a white sphere of light into my hand, but the moment I did so it went out like it was a flame. I raised my eyebrow at the scene, exactly why wasn't my magic working at all? It was like I had ran out of magical energy, but I really hadn't.

"Why isn't my magic working on these things" I hissed to Racer who smacked his forehead in annoyance from all my bickering in the time he's been carrying me.

"You really think we'd be stupid enough to tie you up with regular ropes?" Racer said raising an eyebrow, "It's a special type of rope that stops you from using your magic while you're tied up. Let's just say that only people that are not you can untie them. And I don't think you're going to expect any of us to do it, so just sit tight."

"I'm just waiting for the moment when Lucy comes with the others and they untie me from this crap. The moment they do, I swear your face will be engraved into the hard ground you hear me?" I said sending a sharp glare towards Racer who just ignored me as usual. I really didn't understand this guy at all, not one bit.

Angel then put a hand to her mouth as she let out a long cackle, "You really think that Lucy will be able to beat me again? No way am I just going to hand you over that easy, it's like I've won myself the jackpot and I intend on not losing it anytime soon."

"Keep talking lady" I said scrunching my face up in annoyance, "Don't underestimate Lucy, you understand. She's not as weak as you think, and let me clarify to you once more that Erza and Mira are coming as well. So let's just say I'm looking forward to that."

I then turned my head around looking the other way as a sign that I was done with my little chat with the woman. And here I thought Minerva was the most annoying person ever but looks like I guessed wrong, this woman wins it by a long shot. I don't even know Angel I've never interacted with her in my life until the moment she said my freaking name. The moment she did, for some reason I wish it would've been Rogue since that guy could've just disappeared in the solitude of his shadow but nope. She just had to pick the dragon slayer that can't disappear into a shadow, and can be completely seen.

I was just really hoping that these people would hurry up already since these two dark mages are already annoying me. Especially Racer's stupid jokes he thinks are funny, and Angel's annoying laugh that's even ringing in my head on how many times I've heard it in the last couple of minutes.

"What's taken so long blondie?" I muttered to myself looking up at the sky. I know that she was on her way but I just wanted her to come teach Angel a lesson since I've never really seen blondie fully fight before. The only time I've seen her was back at the Grand Magic Games and that was such a while ago.

Suddenly, I hit the ground with a loud thud. I groaned in pain since I landed right on my behind and let's just say that rocky grounds aren't the best place to be landing your behind on. I then looked up to see Racer and Angel hovering over me secretly whispering to each other. Too bad for those shitters I'm a dragon slayer which means I have good hearing.

"What do we do now with the kid?"

"Well it's basic actually. We just need to defeat those annoying pests and then he's mine to take!"

I literally almost barfed the moment Angel said that, and I'm not even kidding. I could feel this morning's breakfast rising up to my throat but then I soon swallowed it. Yeah I know, it's pretty gross swallowing your own barf before even barfing. But back to the main thing, there is no freaking way in living hell that I would ever go along with Angel NEVER. Right now, I'm thinking that Minerva would even be a better choice in this situation right now since she wouldn't even say those damn things.

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes as I intensely glared at Angel, "Trust me if you heard the things I thought about you in my head, you'd probably strangle me right here. And I'll tell you here right now, they aren't good things."

"Oh will you just shut up" Racer said as he smacked me on the back of the head.

Okay now that was only okay if Fairy Tail members did that to me, but if it was coming from someone else than they'd probably be pulverized on the spot. He's so lucky that I was tied up or I would've thrown him off this cliff or something.

"All I'm asking for is for you guys to hurry up!" I hollered loudly, "These people are driving me insane!"

**With Lucy, Mira, and Erza…:**

"Where do you think Racer has taken them to?" Mira said as she hovered in sky in her Satan Soul form. She was trying to see if she had spotted any trace or any speck of hair of the three mages, but there was no luck at all.

Erza placed her hands on her hips as she shut her eyes close, "Now if I were Racer and I had to take someone hostage along with the kidnapper, where would I decide to take them off to?"

"There's, a lot of places they could be hiding at in Magnolia Erza" Lucy said as she scratched her chin, "We could be looking at the wrong places and never find Sting if we're not careful."

Erza then began to go into deep thought as she began thinking of all the possible places in Magnolia that were most likely known for kidnapping hiding spots. She knew they wouldn't go anywhere near the city, or the Cathedral. They must've gone somewhere around the forest of Magnolia since she'd remember a time where she was on a job and that's where the kidnapper had run off too.

Erza then snapped her eyes open as she snapped her fingers as well, "I've got it, they must be somewhere above ground level considering it'd take forever for someone to look below on ground level. To think we would've fallen right into their trap if we hadn't thought this through."

Mira nodded her head as she gave them a thumbs up, "I guess we have no choice but to go into the forest. A little warning that we may encounter some dark mages of them that would try to slow the process, but they don't know just what mages were sent out for this."

Erza nodded her head in agreement as she re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as they stood in front of the entrance into the forest. She looked at Lucy who was gripping her keys with a straight expression on her face with no fear tingling on it. She smiled at the celestial mage as she patted her back.

"Don't worry, we will get Sting back no matter what" Erza said with a gleaming smile.

"We'll never hand one of us over like that" Mira said as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "I mean Sting's one of us now, part of our nakama. We will never abandon a friend like that so that's why we swear we'll get him back."

Lucy smiled both at the S-Class mages as she let out a deep breath as they faced the entrance once again. She then looked back at Erza and Mira who nodded their heads as they soon were off into the forest to begin the battle and search for Sting, and Angel.

**With Jellal…:**

Jellal stood firmly straight in front of Midnight who was twiddling with a piece of his white hair. He really was annoyed on seeing this familiar mage again since the last time they had met Midnight had beaten him without trouble.

Erza had instructed him to take care of Midnight while she went off with Lucy and Mira to find Angel and Sting wherever Sting had raced them off to. At the time when Erza had instructed him that, he somewhat felt a little doubtful in himself.

But Jellal soon came to his senses and knew this time would be completely different; he had regained his memories back and knew exactly what he was doing again when it came to battle. He knew something triggered inside of him that made his blood boil the moment his eyes met Midnight's again and they were full of payback.

"I don't intend on losing again" Jellal said as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes towards Midnight who had a smirk curled onto his lips. He knew he wasn't taking Jellal very seriously since he still thought he would be the same opponent as he was last time.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be as hard as last time" Midnight mocked as he grinned sinisterly, "I'm sure it's going to come out with the same outcome; having Erza come save you before you were destroyed. Pity since she's run off and won't be here to save you"

Jellal gritted his teeth as he gripped his fists tightly. He really was getting quite annoyed that the dark mage was treating him like he was never considered to be a mage in the first place. Oh he knew that he'd teach him a lesson for messing with someone who was once considered as one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints.

"I'd like to say one thing to you" Jellal said with a nonchalant expression as he took a step closer to Midnight. A grin soon curled onto his lips as an expression of confidence soon appeared on his face, "I will win this battle between the two of us, and I'm doing this for Erza. She's helped me countless times in the past this is one of the least things I can do for her."

Midnight raised an eyebrow at the smirking tattooed-mage standing right in front of him. He had no idea where Jellal had gotten the sudden boost of confidence from.

"What gave you the sudden confidence?"

Jellal grinned as he took another step closer to Midnight, "Scarlet, it was the woman with the color of that hair."


End file.
